


Obey Me Headcanons and Scenarios

by BBnibini, Lexsssu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 61,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: A collection of headcanons written by two authors with too much time on their hands or don't have enough time, but still made the grand mistake of writing anyway.Latest Installment:A Home's Foundation (Asmodeus vers.)🌸What will the Demon Brothers + Undateables be like as fathers? (minus Luke because he's baby)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 343
Kudos: 1633
Collections: Obey Me! Diavolo Character Study





	1. Feelings (Leviathan) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How about an HC of Levi who had just realized his feelings for MC? How does he handle that?_

  * OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT
  * Levi.exe has stopped working
  * None of the anime/manga/games had ever prepared him for the off-chance that HE'LL develop feelings for someone!!! asdghjkl
  * /insert "guess I'll die" meme
  * Self-isolates for a day or 2 trying to make sense of these "genuine feelings" for someone who wasn't 2D or his beloved idols
  * Tries to make sure he really does like you that way by looking back on all the moments with you that made him happy and only further falls in love with you
  * The way you'd smile at him without any malice even when he was being difficult 
  * How you'd indulge his stupid or weird ideas
  * Defending him from his brothers when they downplay him and his hobbies
  * Even stopping him from downplaying himself so much and trying to lift his fragile self-esteem 
  * Well shit.jpg
  * By the time he steps out of his room he's more than sure that what he feels for you is undeniably true
  * Sadly however, he doesn't believe he deserves even a crumb of your affection
  * Because how could someone as imperfectly perfect as you ever want to be with a crummy otaku like him?
  * No amount of perfecting dating sims will ever make him as charming as Asmo or even as remotely attractive as his other brothers
  * Even Mammon has more appeal than him!
  * You could have your pick of all the brothers or even the other guys outside of the House of Lamentation 
  * So why of all people would you choose him?
  * On the off chance that you do reciprocate his feelings and manage to let him know, he'll be equal parts embarrassed and elated
  * Of all the guys you could have fallen for, he was the one you truly loved?
  * /happy Levi noises
  * YouHaveAchievedHappyEnding.png



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	2. On Friendship (Barbatos and Luke) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _"How bout friendship dynamic between Barbatos & Luke? They are canonically master and student (in cooking) from what I remember, so it would be nice to imagine how their relationship is like."_   
> 

  * Imagine a cool grandma. She's known in her knitting circle as the "baddest bitch in town", makes the meanest snickerdoodles and has the hottest tea about EVERYONE in the entire retirement home (That slut Winnifred? Her dentures are made in the human world. _Quelle horreur_!)


  * That cool old lady has a tiny puppy she keeps in her purse. Her grandson got it for her last Christmas cause he doesn't know a thing about gifts and thought it looked cute and it could keep her company(he's not wrong, but he isn't right either). 


  * Well, that cool grandma is Barbatos and his tiny purse puppy is Luke.


  * These two make an odd pair of friends. In fact, it's pretty hard to give a label to what they...are. 


  * Is Luke a pupil, a son or a pet? Or is it all of the above? Either way, Barbatos handles him quite well.


  * (For the sake of simplicity, we will go under the assumption that they, indeed are friends). As a mentor, Barbatos watches over Luke quietly. He isn't distant nor is he the type to coddle him. He acknowledges that there are only so many things he can teach Luke, and people like Luke need to be kept an eye on surreptitiously.


  * Luke doesn't like the feeling of being babied. He hates it when people do not take him seriously. Yet, there is a contradiction to him where he gets troubled when he isn't paid enough attention. Barbatos understands that and tries to keep a healthy balance between warmth and decorum. It in turn, makes Luke all the more attached to him.


  * They may be from different races but both of them don't really care much. Luke thinks that Barbatos carries himself well enough to be acknowledged as a good role model, while Barbatos doesn't really give a damn about Luke's origins to begin with.


  * Barbatos lived long enough to understand that getting troubled over trivial things would only waste one's time. His ability taught him the essence of it after all, and how precious each second was. Time may move relatively slow for both angels and demons compared to creatures as...say humans, but it doesn't mean that it is any less valuable.


  * All in all, both of them have a relatively peaceful friendship. Luke looks up to Barbatos as a mentor and learns a lot of baking techniques from him, and in turn, Barbatos quietly looks after Luke and only intervenes or instructs him when prompted. The two of them trust each other a lot like that.


  * ...He (Barbatos) just wished Simeon would stop telling him in privy, teary eyes and all, that Luke was "their son" and "they have raised him well".


  * P.S. Yes. He might have...been the one who got Luke addicted to cooking videos on the Internet. And he might have agreed with Luke watching Gordon Ramsay videos wayyyy past his bedtime(the Hell's Kitchen, swearing one, not the nice one in Masterchef Jr.). But Simeon will never know... ~~ _or else._~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	3. There Was an Attempt (LuciferxGamer!MC) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(A headcanon) of Lucifer impressing his gamer gf?_

  * Of all the people he had to have feelings for, it had to be you. He...doesn't get you. That frustrates him just about as much as how it fascinates him though. 


  * You didn't seem to have a care in the world. Besides video games, you were relatively indifferent. Cold even. Hell knows how much he envied the time you spend with Leviathan.


  * Day and night, even at odd hours, he could hear you laughing from across the room as you _"get Levi's new-B ass wrecked"._ That lucky son of a gun.


  * No, he wasn't jealous. And no, he was definitely not embarrassed (nor relieved) once it had come to his knowledge that it had all been a figure of speech and no actual fornication took place.


  * Then, it hit him. The only way for you to pay attention to him is to actually speak your own language: he had to become a " _pro-gamer_ " as well. 


  * Firstly, **NO ONE** should ever find out that he was doing this. Second, **HE MUST** do this immediately. Why? He might have a very...personal (read: marked) calendar in his possession which he kept closely to remind himself about the remaining days you had left in Devildom. He was running out of time. The only times he had gotten to spend with you are usually spent in the presence of others. And even if you were alone together, there was little to no conversation.


  * He overheard in his passing that you two had been playing a game lately, and you were absolutely hooked by it! However...any subtle questioning he baited Leviathan to take had all been a failure. The Avatar of Envy had been tight-lipped, even irritable when he asked him about it. 


  * _"I keep telling you, it's fortnight! It's a game!"_ The gall of Leviathan to not answer him properly. He isn't stupid. Yet when he rightly corrected him and said, _"I know you've been playing that game for more than two weeks, Leviathan. You cannot fool me."_


  * The disrespectful bastard laughed at him right in the face! _"The game's name is Fortnite, not fortnight. Lol. It's not a time period lolololoool"_


  * That's it. No more _subtle questions._ With a little...negotiation and threatening of inflicting bodily harm, Leviathan agreed to forget the conversation they shared altogether. Yet this meant he had to gather his information alone. Thankfully, it had been a success. 


  * Contrary to his expectations, gaming was quite...entertaining. Lucifer is fascinated with how immersive the experience was, and the virtual achievements and occasional storytelling reminded him of a childhood he never experienced. He had to thank you for (indirectly) pushing him to play games. He had realized something he thought he had long lost: his innocence. The feeling of falling even deeper for you though? _Unsettling_. 


  * Hell knows you were soon to catch onto him. This fear gnawed at him even more once you have given him your undivided attention. You were genuinely overjoyed, like a child who had found a new playmate. He pretends to not know the gaming jargons he studied so hard on so you would excruciatingly explain each one to him. To you, it might have been just a friendly gesture, but to him who was foolishly in love with you, it meant something more. 


  * He was getting sappy, and he hated it. But you know what? He didn't care. 


  * Once he finally confessed to you, he was surprised by your laughter. You wrapped him in your arms and held him close to you. There was a playfulness in your tone as you whispered on his ear, the shocking words that were news to him made him realise what he had overlooked.


  * > _"I know. We've been dating for a while now you know! Love you too. ❤️"_




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The form had been revised! Please read the rules CAREFULLY before making a request. Thank you!
> 
> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	4. Cuddle Buddy (BeelzebubXShy!MC) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want a Cuddle buddy headcanon for Beel please!_

  * You want hugs? 
  * Beel is the best hug dispenser in the whole Devildom
  * I mean just look at him!!!
  * The guy is as big and warm as a freshly cooked burger💦💦💦
  * Though you might have to bribe him with food first if you’re not close enough to him yet
  * Seeing as he’s Belphie’s twin, it’s only natural that the Avatar of Sloth had used him as a pillow before
  * Belphie had trained and molded him into the perfect pillow that could actually hug back and emitted its own heat
  * The first time you received a hug from this glutton, you were torn between running away in embarrassment and melting into his embrace when he was just so dang cuddly!
  * He perpetually smells like melted caramel 
  * Beel = Totoro
  * “Can I offer you an egg/a hug in these trying times?” 
  * It’s either one or the other. There is no in-between
  * Since you’re a bit too shy to ask for cuddles, Beel’s the one who usually initiates them 
  * Soft boi has a 2nd sense whenever you want cuddles considering he’d been trained by Belphie
  * Feeling tired from a day of school, but too embarrassed to ask for some affection? Beel’s got you covered
  * One moment you’re just sitting haphazardly on the couch and the next you’re seated on his lap with a mug of hot chocolate (which he surprisingly didn’t drink up on the way) in your hands
  * All too used to you being so skittish and bashful, Beel will use those muscled arms of his to cage you and prevent you from running away like a frightened animal when he knew that was the last thing you really wanted to do
  * You’re stuck
  * But then again would you rather be anywhere else right now when you were being cuddled by this gentle giant who smelt of luscious caramel and warmed your body with his encompassing heat?
  * “You’re not leaving until you finish your hot chocolate, MC so don’t even think about trying to get out”
  * Uguu cage of love, anyone?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending your requests in, everyone! Admin BB and I are open until otherwise stated so keep 'em coming and don't forget to read the rules carefully before submitting your requests <3
> 
> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	5. Fascination (Solomon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requester didn't specify the genre of their request for the Solomon HC so this will be a general HC about Solomon. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I was aiming to make this fluff but this guy is shady asf it turned borderline yandere in the end. It was fun writing him though.

  * Solomon's first thoughts when he was informed of another human transfer student was curiosity: what kind of person were you? Why were you chosen? By the time he met you, he found you even the more intriguing.


  * He is aware that you don't trust him, and he couldn't even blame you for it. Your apprehension was validated: he knew who you really are even before everyone else did. In fact, he knew more than he let on. But he never extended his hand to help you besides his empty words and promises. The reason? It wouldn't be as entertaining if he interfered.


  * Solomon may seem untrustworthy and scheming (he actually is), but he has a code of honour. He would never directly involve himself in his object of fascination, and would never cause any harm to them. If you haven't clued in to his implications, yes. He was very fascinated with you.


  * How long will you last? Will you be able to keep that smile on your face to the very end? Will you earn everyone's trust? He'd be happy if you do, it would make getting to know you even the more ~~beneficial~~ _interesting_.


  * To the you who was treasured by the avatars of the Seven Deadly sins, he has his utter respect. If befriending you and protecting you meant having indirect access to the demon brother's powers, well. He supposed it was a worthy investment.


  * Ah, he was joking. He had plenty other associates. Though if you offer a helping hand to him in that aspect, of course he wouldn't decline.


  * He had quite gotten fond of you, he admits. He may have...done some things in the background to observe you because of that fondness.


  * Until you would turn his way, he would keep smiling, would keep enduring and keep being affable.


  * It will only take a matter of time. Until his curiosity lasts, he would keep you safe from harm. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	6. [NSFW] Behind Closed Doors (Leviathan) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester didn't really specify the genre nor did they add any details about their request so here's some general smut HCs for Levi in the meantime

  * Erogenous zone/s: Base of his tail, the portion of his neck where skin starts to transition to scales
  * Tug on his tail while he’s balls-deep in, desperately trying not to cum and watch him gasp, hips stuttering to a halt as loses himself to the sensations and fills you up with his demonic seed
  * Expect a flustered boi who can barely look you in the eye after most lovemaking sessions
  * ...though his long serpentine tail seems to be wagging happily behind him even as he tries to physically become one with the bed in his embarrassment
  * “D-Don’t you dare do this with anyone else, okay?! I-I came inside s-so that means you’re already m-mine...You got that?!”
  * Thickness is average, but he makes up for it in length ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)
  * Want him to initiate “sexy times?”
  * One sure way is to drive him to the point of jealousy where he has no other thought but to stake his claim on you and your body
  * “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to stand up for a year. Then none of those normies can see and fantasize about you!”
  * “Does it turn you on knowing that a filthy otaku like me is fucking you? That I can cum inside any time and knock you up? You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	7. Traces (Simeon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requester did not specify anything for their request so have this...I don't know what this is but it was fun to write.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the links I provided while reading for full immersion lol.

  * Simeon has a habit of leaving evidence of your...previous intimacies for the public eye to see.


  * He would do it with an innocent face. If you hadn't known him well enough with the years you have been seeing each other, you would have been deceived too.


  * Yesterday it was on the neck. Today, the tip of your ears had obvious bite marks. Neither have disappeared completely from your body. 


  * Needless to say, going to work had been awkward. But do you know what's more awkward?


  * What? Simeon came to your workplace to bring your _"forgotten lunchbox"_ which you totally have on your desk right now?


  * Suddenly, you hear [Beethoven's 5th Symphony](https://youtu.be/_4IRMYuE1hI) in your head, foretelling your doom.


  * Simeon's _"innocent"_ smiles are a weapon of mass destruction, and yet people would ridicule you for even ever considering the thought.



> "But he's a literal angel!"

  * No, Micah from Sales. Have you ever heard of the term _kouhai on the streets but senpai in the sheets?_ Have you been dating Simeon since high school? Thought so. 


  * Ah, he had spotted you.


  * He points to the mark he left on your neck and winks at you.


  * Oh shit. Forget Beethoven. This definitely deserves [Grieg's In the Hall of the Mountain King](https://youtu.be/kLp_Hh6DKWc) levels of moments before disaster.



> "Oh hello, dear. You forgot your lunch."

  * Any moment now.



> "By the way, I think you have a mosquito bite on your neck. Are you all right?"

  * **AND THERE HE GOES!**


  * SHIT SHIT SHIT EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT YOU NOW AND WHISPERING TO THEMSELVES.



> "Eh? Is something wrong? You're really red. Are you sick?" 

  * Yeah. Sick of your shi--


  * Ugh. Who were you kidding? You will never get sick of him. And judging from his meaningful smiles, it seems like he will never be either. 



> "See you later, dear. By the way...  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .   
>  .   
>  ... _should I do the other side of your neck tonight?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules in the forms have been revised again. There is also an example format on the introduction now for people who want to request!
> 
> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	8. [NSFW] Hunger (Beelzebub) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _if it can be a reader insert I’d like for the character to be female or gender neutral with an ambiguous description of their appearance_

  * After-sex cuddles are a given 
  * Beel is a BIG boy if that isn't obvious already so it will take some getting used to before you’re able to take in ALL of him at once
  * Would normally eat you out until you’re practically already spent from just oral alone
  * Prefers to give oral since he can never get enough of your taste, but wouldn’t be averse to receiving as well. Especially if you’re both giving each other at the same time ;^)
  * “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this from me all this time. If I’d known you tasted this good from the start...I would have eaten you a lot sooner”
  * "This place...something delicious keeps dripping out. The more I drink, the more it keeps dripping...I could eat this forever"
  * Doesn't do dirty talk purposely, but is so blunt with his thoughts and feelings that his words come off as even more lewd
  * Thanks to his big appetite, he's also known to frequently go to the gym and ever since he started dating you he's found that working up a sweat at home is even better than going out ;^))
  * Be prepared to be sore the next day after a long night of passionate lovemaking with this demon. He can go several rounds and not break a sweat
  * Heck, there are even times when you're practically begging him to give your exhausted and overstimulated body a break
  * "A break? Sorry, but I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied. You promised that I could have my fill of you as much as I want"
  * Beel's favorite position is cowgirl since he loves sucking on your chest while you ride him
  * May or may not have a lactation kink once he gets you pregnant and you start lactating
  * He's just "taste-testing" and assuring the quality of your breastmilk for your future children after all
  * "...Can I use your breastmilk for my cereal?"
  * ~~Goddamnit Beel~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thirsty as hecc lmaooo ~Lex
> 
> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	9. A Pawthetic Display of Affection (Satan)  ~BB~ + announcements [PLEASE READ!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _Satan in a cat cafe please!_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To have more variety in requests/demand, we decided to restrict accepting smut/lime HCs during Thirsty Thursday. This will be implemented starting today at 0:00 GMT+8
> 
> So yes, I, Admin BB am now accepting LIME requests for my designated characters. Please understand that I am only accepting lime (mild/implied smut) for the time being. This may change over time. 
> 
> We are both writing HCs in AO3 for the first time so we are still getting a grasp on how to do things. Please expect constant rule modifications until we adjust properly. 
> 
> The requests that were processed before the rule implementation will still be done. :) Again, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM REQUESTING IF YOUR REQUEST HAS NOT BEEN PROCESSED YET. Thank you!
> 
> For more information, please check the updated google forms and introduction chapter. Thank you!

  * * * *

Two words: **CAT. CAFE.**


  * CAT CAFE CAT CAFE CAT CAFE CAT CAFE


  * Imagine an iron wall of a living being internally screaming while maintaining his Stepford Smile™.


  * Lucifer and Barbatos are probably the only ones who could tell Satan's eyes have actually narrowed by 0.000000000069 mm more than usual. A genuine smile. (Does that mean Lucifer is also a Crazy Cat Lady? Food for thought.)


  * It doesn't matter that they could tell, they didn't know his hidden agenda.


  * Satan had this planned for the entire month! Of course he was excited!


  * Just imagining himself squeezing those adorable toe beans is making him giddy!! 


  * He goes to cat cafes at least once every month to unwind, most especially after exams.


  * He thought about it a lot and took your words to heart when he finally let go of his hatred (sort of) for Lucifer, and started channeling his rage onto other outlets.


  * More...adorable outlets.


  * **Best decision of his life!**


  * Once he finally gets inside, he pretends to read a book while gauging the cats' reactions.


  * He found this was the best approach to letting their guard down. If he appears too interested, the cats would sense it and avoid him.


  * > " _I know Snowy's fur looks absolutely pettable, but you need to hold back for a little longer. Look! He's turning this way!"_ \----> probably Satan's inner thought rn



  * A child from the nearby seats would ask her mom about "the strange man with a creepy smile". Satan will silence the child by smiling even more, quietly threatening them while mouthing that he would @@&@@)&& and ©™™¥} ; her @)&@=@%( if she makes a fuss. _It was super effective!_


  * ~~Goodbye random child's innocence and mental health though.~~


  * Back to the more relevant topic at hand: Snowy just sat on his lap!!!


  * Proceeds to turn the page of his book. It was upside down.


  * [Snowy the cat is basically this. ](https://youtu.be/8KsT6RgXF_I)


  * Our crazy cat boy came prepared and just...pops out cat toy after cat toy he rented from the cafe.


  * Also proceeds to stuff Snowy the Cat with as much cat treats as he could before one of the staff members politely told him to stop. But it's okay!


  * Hello there, Mocha, Neko, Tubbs and Garfield!


  * His cat harem is unstoppable!


  * And yes, a grown man/the avatar of Wrath is currently having the time of his life right now. He also started to notice the book he was reading was upside down. Oh. So that's why it seemed like it was in another language.


  * Don't get him wrong, he isn't usually like this. But cats will always get his undivided attention.


  * _**ALWAYS**_.


  * ...maybe he should bring you with him next time?  
  
  




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	10. [NSFW] Beneath the Sheets (Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _a general smut hc for belphie? would he let you pull his tail?_

  * He’s the Avatar of Sloth so of course his aftercare consists of immediately snuggling into each other and falling asleep after such an ‘intense workout’
  * Prefers to have you on top, because:
    * He can conserve more energy, but still bring you both to utter satisfaction with just several timed thrusts from below
    * He also just loves seeing you work up a sweat, all flushed and needy as you ride him
    * Additionally when you both finish, you can just lie on top of him to rest so this sort of position is perfect for both bedroom activities and “bedroom activities”
  * Belphie is normally difficult to wake up in the mornings, but the most guaranteed 100% fool-proof way to wake him up easily without having to wrestle him out of bed is to wake him via ‘lil Belphie’
  * “...Craving for cream so early in the morning? Heh, you’re so lewd...but that’s what I love about you”
  * Enjoys cockwarming and has fallen asleep still inside you several times already 
  * Sometimes it's after a lovemaking session and he's just too tired/lazy to pull out so he falls asleep still stuffing you
  * Other times you just wake up and realize he's inside you already
  * He's not thrusting into you or even moving at all. He's just resting 'inside' of you
  * "It's just so warm and nice here. Besides, weren't you the one screaming at me to put it in already just last night? Don't pretend like you didn't threaten to pull my tail off if I didn't give it to you"
  * Belphie loves the warmth and intimacy of being connected to you especially when you're asleep and trust him so much that you so easily accept him each time he enters
  * He gets turned on and is also very touched that he's the only one who can and will ever be able to do this to you
  * Your trust in each other was just that strong
  * Might be willing to let you play with his tail if you make it worth his while ;^))



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Form](https://forms.gle/evvmsBVUY7h2NjWM6)


	11. Reflection (Solomon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _(Fluff request) How would Solomon interact with my MC?:_
>> 
>> _Female MC, a blunt one (maybe, like: hey solmi, why are you so shady as fuck?), the quiet one and a little hard to understand, but when she meets her match, she can be an easygoing person._  
> 

  * > _"Why are you shady as f*ck_?"

  * [You are swearing? Right in front of his salad?! (His salad= Luke) ](https://youtu.be/hnQbsa4lwAo)


  * Frankly speaking, he didn't really care...besides Sala- Luke of course who was foaming in the mouth right now. Huh. He pegged you for someone who would be more cautious of improper behavior in front of an angel/child. He supposed prejudices are bad, no matter the credibility. 


  * _"What did I do to warrant such unfair judgments?"_ He projected his own hypocrisy back at you, since that is what both of you are: _fools_. 


  * But he supposed, finding someone who had the same wavelength as him is quite refreshing. He felt like a mirror was placed in front of him, and he was forced to face all of his imperfections. Ah, there were warts here and there, unraveling a person afraid to show their true self and be laid bare for someone else to see. 


  * Of course, if that someone is their own reflection, or something close to it, it was an exception.


  * If you think acting tough in front of him is going to make him lose interest in you, think again. He is a proponent of one of the most mysterious practices in the world: magic. He thrived in the unknown, in the undiscovered and the untamed (read: untapped). 


  * At first, he saw you as such. A prospect. A side project. An investment. Someone worth protecting for future benefits. He knows you do not trust him, but that is precisely the reason why he won't leave you alone. 


  * _"Oh hello there, MC. Fancy seeing you here--Me? Follow you? How absurd. If I would follow you, I'd do it more discreetly."_ Correction: this is an "ambush", not "stalking". They are different. You can even consult a thesaurus just to be sure. 


  * Being with you makes him feel that being himself isn't so bad. You don't always say what you mean, but it was also difficult to completely hide what's beyond your rejections and insults. And unfortunately for you, he could tell right away. 


  * In truth, he preferred someone like you who would tell him directly that they weren't liked instead of how everyone else seemed to distance themselves from him. 


  * He even grew fond of the nicknames you gave him: _creep_ , _bastard_ , _Slim_ _Shady_ (The last one was something he heard you say on a conversation with Leviathan and he's disappointed you haven't actually addressed him in that manner yet).


  * Basically, Solomon automatically translates any hostility you show him as affection and fondness. (Just how deprived of love is this person?!) 


  * Eventually, when he realised that perhaps, the clench he felt in his chest whenever he saw how you were seemingly close with another man...does not fall under the realm of _"misters looking after their sisters"_ anymore. He stopped looking at mirrors and reflections, and started seeing you for who you are. Goodness. Forget his insatiable curiosity for the unknown. He...might have caught something _far, far worse._


  * However, it seems that it was not only him who was acting a lot more differently now. Your rejections lessened, and you are actually smiling at him for the first time. 


  * Still, him being him knew assumptions may very well be his downfall. He contented himself with being the first person you shared laughter with, as well as the only one who you can feel at ease with(as he does with you!). 


  * Was it still curiousity? Was it still him looking out for someone who reminded him of his past self? Or was it something more? 


  * He already knew the answer, but feigning ignorance was a lot more entertaining than acknowledging what was already painfully telling.


  * ...especially if he amuses himself with the fact that his unrequited feelings may not be as unrequited as he initially thought.




	12. To Infinity & Beyond (LeviXOtaku!MC) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC is a huge sci fi and movie nerd and decides to convert her boyfriend, Levi_
> 
> _Marrying MC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil reminder for you guys, I'm only comfortable with writing F/M pairings or ones with a gender-neutral MC so if you're ever gonna be requesting me to write for one of the characters I handle then I hope you keep this in mind (⺣◡⺣)♡*
> 
> Additionally, requests that violate our rules such as requesting smut outside of Thirsty Thursdays or leaving required fields like what genre for the request empty will result in deletion. Please take the time to carefully fill out all the required fields and make sure your request doesn't violate any of our rules ^^

  * It’ll take some time for him to get used to the idea that he was in a relationship, much more that he’d managed to fool someone into marrying someone like him
  * But with a wife that shared his love for all things anime and games then it’ll be easier for him to stop doubting himself or think that this was all just some elaborate dream his touch-starved brain conjured up after overdosing on doritos and mountain dew again
  * Date nights pre-marriage are mostly spent hanging out in his room watching anime and trying to get the other into a fandom they aren’t in yet. Levi mostly prefers anime and games, but he’s open to other things like movies and generally leans towards fantasy/adventure ones
  * It’s SUPER easy to get him hooked on new stuff, especially if it’s good. He’d always been interested in sci-fi movies but never really took the time to immerse himself so with a girlfriend that’s as much of a sci-fi movie nerd as he is an otaku then you bet he’ll get into it
  * “Woooooaaaaahhhhh, I’ve always heard about this from some of my gaming buddies, but I didn’t think these movies were this good! Hey, let’s binge-watch all eleven movies tonight!”
  * It gets tiring staying in one position all night so the both of you would change seats every now and then. Sometimes you’d both be leaning against one another, other times you were sitting on Levi’s lap, or he sat on the floor in between your legs, and etc.
  * Not much changes even after marrying him, except that maybe it’s about time to get a separate place for both of you where you can eventually start your own family in the future without being walked in on by his brothers
  * Of course, Henry 2.0 gets to move out with you both! Henry also gets to have a lot more new siblings once you move out. From other fellow fishies to rescue dogs and cats, ferrets, hedgehogs, etc. 
  * Yes, Henry 2.0 was Levi’s Best Man during the wedding officiated by Diavolo while Lucifer walked you down the aisle. Yes, Luke was the ring bearer and no, they didn’t let Solomon help with the catering at all lest they wanted to get food poisoning
  * You and Levi invited some rescue animals from the local shelter there in the devildom and made them flower girls/boys. Levi made sure to record the whole time most of the dogs crowded around Lucifer, giving him sloppy kisses, messed up his hair, and the rest of his clothes.
  * Somehow Lucifer got Sucre Frenzy to be the entertainment during the reception. Of course as bride and groom, the both of you got a special spot at the frontmost part of the stage so you can both geek out together
  * “If...If you’re really sure about spending the rest of eternity with an otaku like me then...I promise I’ll do my best to always take care of you. Even if one day we become poor and need to sell some of our stuff I’m willing to part with my limited edition Ruri-chan collectibles as long as you’ll never leave me!”




	13. You're Safe Here (Lucifer and Mammon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _Can I request a fluff HC? The MC is a[maladaptive daydreamer](https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/maladaptive-daydreaming), and Lucifer and/or Mammon walk in on her daydreaming. She ends up having to explain how she gets very involved in said daydreams by pacing, making facial expressions, etc. The daydreaming itself started out as a coping mechanism for being alone a lot as a kid, but just became a habit that she does while alone._  
> 

**LUCIFER**

  * His first experience with your daydreams is awkward. He didn't know about your condition, so he may have said some insensitive things at first. _"Pull yourself together"_ , _"Quit spacing out and wasting my time."_ Such conditions did not exist in Devildom after all, so he treated something that was alien to him right about the same as he sees behaviour that are slightly similar to it. He now realised what he did was wrong and is reflecting on it (still, he won't apologise...instead, he wants to make it up to you, even if you think it's unnecessary).


  * It took him a while to realise what you were experiencing was very real and very alarming; not alarming in the sense that it questions your sanity, but rather...alarming in a sense that there must be something that caused it.


  * This led Lucifer to research your condition on his own. He did not like what he found out, but he thought that if it would help you, he'd gather as much information as he could. 


  * An abnormal behaviour always has a cause, more often than not, that cause was painful. He is not good with soothing people, nor does he like the idea of you knowing that he cares far far more than he let on. He's the avatar of Pride after all--he was joking. He just knows bringing it up to you would only cause you pain. There must be another way.


  * He thought the best he could do is to silence the voices that aim to bring you down, hold your hand when you craved warmth of another, and most of all, remind you in his own awkward ways that you are not alone.


  * Once he gathered enough information about your condition, he gathered all his brothers and told them about it as well. So if you ever notice it was noisier and more crowded than usual, then that was his doing.


  * When he catches you again whilst you were daydreaming, he would just sit somewhere nearby, watch you for a while and smile. By the time he does though, he had already effectively shooed everyone away. When you would speak out loud, as if in conversation with another, he would respond.


  * _"Was it pleasant?"_ He would ask you once you were finished, and listen to you attentively. _"Strange? Well, I suppose at first it is. But, this is also a part of who you are. As long as you are in my care, no one would ever hurt you again, I promise."_



* * *

**MAMMON**

  * He didn't believe Lucifer at first when he was told about your daydreams. Actually, he got angry on your behalf. Yes. Even with Lucifer. _"You calling her a space case? She ain't! I'm tellin ya. You got it wrong, ya know?"_


  * ...that was until he saw it for himself.


  * The first thing that he did when he did see it and realise it was actually true was to hug you. _"So it's true someone really hurt ya so you're acting like this? Eh? No? Not anymore at least? You can't breathe? No! I ain't letting go! You're stuck with me! You have no choice!"_


  * Becomes clingier once he finds out about your condition.


  * ...but is a good student and lists down everything he thought would help you adjust to a normal life.


  * Tries his best to help and picks fights with anyone who would give you strange looks while you're daydreaming...


  * Emphasis on the word **try**.


  * Always reassures you that he's always there for you until you get sick of him. And even then, he would reassure you again.


  * His hugs are a vice grip.


  * > _"No! Don't daydream about me! I'm right here! The real deal, Mammon the Great! Take me with you!"_



  * Tries to remind you all the time that you're not alone that he's the one who gets lonely instead. 


  * It's okay though. 


  * > _"Daydreams are great and all, but you prefer the real me, I know it! That punk in your daydreams has no chance, yeah?"_



  * Yes. He's the type who gets jealous of even himself. 


  * His way of helping you may be unconventional, but his fondness and devotion to you are genuine. 


  * > _"So make sure to not forget about the great me! I won't forgive ya if you do!"_





	14. Pillowland (Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A girl thats proud of being part of the lucifer you suck team, will cry as threat and just want to pet cerberus pls where is my people wanting to pet the fricking dog_

  * Date nights? Do you mean SLUMBER PARTIES?!?!?!?!
  * The attic room automatically becomes PILLOWLAND
  * The rules of Pillowland are: 
    * No Lucifer's allowed
    * Belphie's fave pillow is HIS
      * Unless you're his favorite human or perhaps Beel, he won't share it with anyone else
    * To enter Pillowland, there is a toll of one pillow or snacks
    * All doggies are welcome♡
      * Not you, Mammon
  * Lots and lots of sleepy cuddles on the couch or in bed
  * Conducts "Lucifer You Suck" meetings at Pillowland, but usually end up falling asleep together while trying to come up with plans to annoy Lucifer
  * "Belphie, you know what'll really put Lucifer's panties in a twist? ...Let's grab Cerberus and book it"
  * "...You're pretty ballsy for a human, aren't you? ...I'm in"
  * Safe to say, the both of you ended up being heavily reprimanded by Lucifer after he finally found you two with Cerberus (who you managed to tame and bribe with treats to follow you outside the House of Lamentation)
  * Maybe you and Belphie shouldn't have told Beel the plan since he can be bought with the right food after all...
  * Although you tried to glare at Lucifer during the whole thing, Belphie could see the tears in the corners of your eyes that threatened to spill even as you tried toughing it out
  * "Forget what I said earlier about you. You're actually more fragile than I first thought you were. Or maybe you're just an idiot who doesn't know what she should and shouldn't be afraid of"
  * You were an interesting little human. So full of contradictions and surprises that never ceased to amaze him
  * "But make sure you keep that crying face for my eyes only, okay? I don't like sharing my favorite things"
  * Belphie whisks you off to Pillowland right after where he cuddles you to sleep. There's still more than enough time to plan and do something new to annoy Lucifer after all
  * But for now, dreamland awaits in the comfort of your warmth




	15. [NSFW] Chubby Bunny (Lucifer, Beelzebub and DiavoloXChubby!MC) ~BB&Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _A (HC of) mc whose thicc/chubby and has big thighs and butt. Tends to be real shy about it, love being touched but won’t admit it. mc is female ♥️ hope y'all are doing ok_
> 
> **BB:** Thank you! We're doing great...besides the fact that we're both dying from raid farming in FGO lol (feather hell whyyyy). Stay safe too, kind requester! (: ) Also, yay this is my first attempt at lime(lol) let's gooo. 

* * *

**LUCIFER **

  * They say a person who rarely shows their true feelings have the most emotions to express. While not as intense as Satan's...Lucifer is quite the pervert. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, (or in this case, it's the other way around) after all. 


  * He likes the way you blush when you deny the pleasure he could clearly see from your face. He likes provoking you, challenging you, testing you. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't take any pleasure from seeing you in pain(maybe). He just wants you to be honest with yourself. 



> _"I suppose that applies to both of us, hm?"_

  * Likes feeling you up in inappropriate scenarios. Dinner with his brothers? Most likely you're sat next to him with his hands on your thigh. 



> _"Can you keep your voice down until dessert, I wonder?~" ( plot twist: **you** are the dessert) _

  * Be careful where you tread with him. If you show even the slightest reactions, he would tease you even further.



> _"Still not honest with yourself tonight, I see. Why is that? Hm? Your body?_ " The slyest of smirks curve up from his lips _. "It's perfect. Can't you feel it? We fit perfectly together."_

  * He understands you're not the most confident about your body, so he reminds you how beautiful you are every time you melt into each other. 


  * He likes spoiling you as much as he likes teasing you. So expect a mushy, silver tongued devil when you're both alone. 



> _"I see that someone is not convinced yet. How about another round of...persuasion?"_

* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

  * Doesn't understand why you're so shy about showing your body when you're so fluffy and huggable???


  * Like, you're as warm and soft as a marshmallow and even smell like them that Beel can't help but always want to be near or touching you in some way


  * He's so fascinated and loves the way his fingers just seemingly sink into your body when he grabs onto you


  * _"Let go of you? Why? You're just like a marshmallow"_ He presses his face into the crook of your neck as his hands settle upon your soft hips. _"As soft and sweet as one. I could just eat you up…"_


  * You're torn between melting like an actual marshmallow facing direct heat or hugging back like your touch-starved self wanted


  * Beel's favorite part of you is your thighs, because **LAP PILLOWS**


  * Also very much a fan of being smushed against your soft tummy while using your lap pillow. If your chest area is also blessed, feel free to suffocate him via soft tummy and soft chest


  * Especially loves leaving hickeys on your thighs and tummy. Basically just painting it with love bites like you were a canvas. 



* * *

**DIAVOLO**

  * _"Ohhh, I didn't know humans came in such soft forms. I learn more new things everyday. You've only just arrived but taught me this much already. How delightful!"_


  * Was very intrigued at first, since this was the first time he saw a human like you that he decided to keep a closer eye on you. It was just mere interest and curiosity...at least he thought it was


  * Fast forward to months later, Diavolo very much loves to indulge himself and relax after a long day by partaking in your softness. All for him of course


  * The prince expects you to sit on his lap whenever together so your softness is easily available to him. He'd rest his hands on your soft tummy and knead it or even squeeze your thigh absentmindedly at times


  * You've given up protesting about being too heavy to sit on his lap when the prince's iron-grip doesn't allow you to move a single inch and just resign yourself to rest your full weight on him and not move too much in fear of hurting him


  * Was that a tail poking your butt or…? 


  * _"If you move too much then we won't be leaving this office until you can't even move anymore, sweetness"_ The demon whispers into your ear, a large warm hand cupping your face and turning it towards him. _"Shame on you for using this lewd body to seduce the heir of the Devildom."_


  * Safe to say that Diavolo 'punishes' you thoroughly for such insolence. He's smiling that usual adorably dorky grin of his by the next day even as you struggle to walk straight. The arm around your waist pinches a plump buttcheek when you pouted so cutely at him




	16. [NSFW] Baby Boy (LeviathanXSoftDom!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So I never see enough Levi being a sub and shy with a gentle but dom MC, so if possible I would love to see this! ps. i really like levi as shy as possible, that's why i also clicked the character study, hope this helps!_

  * Levi is so so so easily embarrassed whenever the both of you get down and dirty. Both because of his own inexperience and crippling lack of self-esteem
  * He’s never been confident in himself in a lot of things, matters of the bedroom especially. Because in the first place, which sucker would want an icky otaku like him as a partner anyway? He’s so plain compared to his brothers with their eye-catching looks, from Lucifer’s devilish gentleman facade, Mammon’s surprising charm, and don’t even get him started on Asmo
  * Levi can’t help but wonder what you see in him that’s so attractive whenever you lovingly run your hands across the expanse of his body. Embarrassingly enough, he can’t keep himself quiet whenever you take your time in exploring his average body. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s as touch-starved as he is averse to being touched.
  * And yet he can’t deny how he practically sings as you gently caress all of him, pressing kisses and singing praises at all the parts of himself that he hates. He can’t deny the burn of his cheeks when your words of praise reach his heart as much as it reaches his dick, to be honest
  * “My Levi is so cute. The cutest in the world. The goodest boy in the whole wide world” While your words weren’t even lewd at all, it held a different meaning to the bluenette as he thrust in rhythm to your hips from your position above him. Your smaller hands held his oh so gently as you rode him, a litany of praises spilling from your lips that threatened to push him to an early release
  * “Is...Is it really okay for me to t-touch you too…?” He is hesitant to touch your body, afraid that he’ll taint its beauty, its purity should he lay a hand on them. The last thing Levi expected was for you to grab onto his wrist and guide it to a soft breast, making him engulf one full globe in a single hand as you gave him that gentle smile that made him fall in the first place
  * In the afterglow of your lovemaking, the Avatar of Envy lays his head on the softness of your chest, listening to your heartbeat in an effort to ignore the beat of his own. The comforting feeling of your hands running through his blue locks lulling him to slumber, the demon gazes up at you from beneath his lashes before he succumbs to its call 
  * When you give him that smile he loved so much, that same smile which put him at ease as much at it sent his head in a tizzy and heart in a frenzy, he smiles back and further burrow himself in the warmth of your body




	17. Cherished (Mammon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _A MC who straight up defends Mammon from his brothers' teasing (including Lucifer) and insists on giving him cuddles and fluffy caring love afterwards_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut requests are now officially CLOSED! You can request again next week on Thursday at GMT+8!

  * Somehow, the feeling of being protected by someone weaker than him wasn't that bad.


  * Everyone he knew seems to always have one or two things to say against him, but you were different.


  * You made him feel...normal.


  * Mammon likes the way your arms wrap around him as your hand softly stroked his hair. You were always gentle, always interested in what he was saying. He was used to hearing rejections or retorts and didn't really think much about it. So when he was being heard for the first time, it felt...weird.



> _"Your ideas aren't stupid. In fact, should we try them out?"_

  * His eyes sting a little. But you didn't need to know that.


  * It wasn't like you were babying him either. You were quite terrifying when you are angry. You would call him out when he was out of line, but it felt different from how his brothers had been treating him. 



> _"Look I'm not angry at you, Mammon. I know you didn't take Lucifer's things. I'm just saying you shouldn't just let this go. Let's talk to him. You don't deserve to be treated this way if you didn't do anything wrong."_

  * Why...why are you so nice to him? Why go so far as to defend him when it keeps on putting you in a bad position? 


  * There was a time when he took advantage of your protection and did do some...things. But after a while, it didn't feel right anymore so he stopped. 


  * He still liked clinging to you though. Even if it meant sharing half of his lunch to an unwilling Beel. (He's supposed to be the unwilling one here!) 


  * He likes it when you stroke his hair. The way your eyes light up when you listen to him made him feel like he was wanted. 


  * You don't talk very much besides when you study with him, but he did like the sound of your voice. He doesn't like sharing your attention with anyone else though so he goes to great lengths so your eyes would be always on him, and only him. 


  * ...technically it isn't stealing if he gives it back, right? 


  * He quite liked the puzzled look on Levi's face when the item he's accusing him that he had stolen was right where he had pointed at. The best part was when you would scold Levi or his other brothers for treating him unfairly. (That may have more to do with you having a giant glutton by your side though).


  * It's not like their treatment of him changed entirely, but they were a lot less harsher than they were before you came into his life.


  * You encouraged him to be a better person, and even made him realise there were a lot of things he is capable of. 


  * T-that is to say, he already knows he's amazing. He's the great Mammon of course! But he supposed having one more admirer from his many others wasn't so bad. 


  * ...you did admire him, _right?!_


  * ...now if only he could find a way to steal your heart too. 




	18. Sweet Music (BelphegorXWitty!MC) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC showing Belphie the finer points of human world metal music (I feel like that would be Belphie’s genre)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ANNOUNCEMENT:**  
>  Both admins have decided that in order not to overwhelm ourselves and take more than what we can handle, we'll be temporarily closing the request forms for both NSFW & SFW requests. We've agreed that whenever we reach 15 requests, we'll be closing the form so as to give us time to finish that batch of requests before accepting new ones. This is done both for the sake of the admins and also the requesters so that the earlier requests won't be buried underneath all the new ones.
> 
> Additionally, for each batch of requests that are finished both admins will choose one favorite each and will make an additional drabble for that HC. So all those hoping to make a request once the forms are opened again, we encourage you to read the rules and follow the format carefully so as to avoid deletion and have a chance at getting another drabble alongside your headcanons <3
> 
> Remaining HCs: **16**

  * “Trust me, you’re gonna LOVE this. I’ll bet you Levi’s prized TSL collection that you’ll love this as much as Asmo loves himself!”
  * “...Okay, maybe not THAT much since I doubt anyone could really match Asmo’s...self-love, but you get what I mean, right?”
  * Belphegor was intrigued. What were you going to show him that was so great that you were so confident that he’d love it? 
  * The both of you were sitting at the bed of the attic room, away from the prying eyes and annoying selves of his brothers. Right now the only sound was of you fiddling with your phone, the Avatar of Sloth seemingly not paying attention as he clutched his favorite pillow to himself.
  * But he was watching you. To the untrained eye it might seem like he was off in his own world, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Belphie was always watching you, you just never realized it.
  * What was taking you so long? It felt like ages as you continuously scrolled through your apparently VERY large music playlist, because Belphie who had been watching and waiting for you all this time was starting to get sleepy. 
  * Belphie nearly jumped out of his skin when an earbud was suddenly placed in his ear without any warning. It seems like you’ve finally made your music choices after making him wait so long
  * “Sorry for taking a while to choose. I just had to make sure to pick only the best songs for you, ya know? Here I am saying you’d love this so of course I have to make sure you get to listen to the best songs first. Don’t wanna seem like I’m full of air or something” 
  * With one earbud in, he was expecting you to give him the other one, but the last thing he expected was for you to place the other one in your own ear. Belphie had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things before his lips tugged themselves into a lazy smirk
  * “...Are you that desperate to get closer to me? If you were then you could have just told me so. There’s no need for you to go this far to get my attention”
  * “A-Are you for real?! I’m just trying to let you listen to the awesomeness of heavy metal music so keep it in your p-pants, okay?!”
  * Belphie enjoyed the heavy metal music you picked out for him, that was for sure. Though if you asked him what his favorite music was then it would have to be when you squeaked in embarrassment. 




	19. Fake it Till You Make It (Satan) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _So Satan has a lot of friends right? how would he help a socially awkward MC make friends?_   
> 

  * He could have sworn he just saw you a minute ago. Where did you go?


  * You were talking to him just fine earlier, but once he turned his back for one second to greet the other students, you were gone.


  * Ah. Forget it. He sees you now.



> _"What are you doing behind the curtain?"_

**!!!!**

  * Usually, when someone says that to another, they would start making eye contact. But you didn't. Instead, you continued hiding behind the curtain. 


  * You _hated_ crowds, and hated people in general. It was a miracle you could even hold a conversation with him. 



> _"I-I was going to say hi too."_

  * _Right_. He totally believed you. 


  * How could you make friends when people can't even see you? 


  * But he did notice you were trying. If you hated the idea of befriending everyone so much, you wouldn't even ask for his help, nor would you insist to walk with him when he does his usual small talks.


  * ...he just wished you'd stop hiding behind him, or any other object that could possibly obscure you from perception. 


  * He taught you to smile, but immediately noticed it wasn't helping when a toddler cried upon seeing it. 


  * He told you to be yourself, but you projected yourself...a little too much and mistook sincerity for candour. 



> _"It's nice to meet you too! How I wish our acquaintance was as pleasant as you are."_

**Damn**. 

  * Sure, Candace had an attitude problem, but that was brutal. 


  * As your failures continued to pile up, so did your self-esteem...and his self-control. 


  * He _wasn't_ angry. No. He SHOULDN'T be angry with you. But it would be a lie if he wouldn't admit this was starting to cause him stress. 


  * What was he doing wrong? You can interact with him just fine. In fact, now that he thought about it, wasn't he and Levi the only ones who could talk a full sentence with you? 


  * He noticed your discomfort with Lucifer. When he confronted you about it, you told him _, "He's always angry, and his smile is creepy."_ (This is actually why he liked talking to you so much. It was rare to find someone who shared the same sentiments). 


  * Mammon was too loud, too pushy and _"says mean things"._ The same can be said with Belphie, albeit he was more quiet than loud, but both are equally mean, according to you. 


  * While Beel wasn't hostile at all, you cower at his imposing stature. He was TOO BIG. You saw him eat a spoon once and convinced Satan _"you'd be the next victim"._


  * Asmodeus was _"too touchy"_. You don't do touchy. 


  * In comparison, he and Levi are _"all right. You guys keep to yourselves"._ Although he didn't like the little addendum with your compliment. 



> _"Satan is always angry but he is really good at faking it so it's fine to pretend that he's not."_

  * He didn't like it even the more when, once he finally ran out of options, he took your hurtful words and used it as advice against yourself.   
.   
....   
..   
.   
It worked! And he had...mixed feelings. 


  * It didn't help that Levi seemed to be enjoying it at his own expense. 



> _"Lololol so you faked it till you made it! Lololol. Why the hell did you do that? Lol!"_

  * He did all he could to hold back the rage that was seething inside him. Murdering Levi right now would undo all the progress you have done so far. 


  * While it didn't sit well with him that you saw him as a two-faced person, he was glad he helped you in some way. 


  * Once you got more comfortable interacting with his brothers, he started introducing you to his friends. It went a lot better than he expected, so much that he was often asked when you'd stop by again. 



> _"You know, I'm really grateful for your help, Satan."_

  * He does. Beneath the vague replies and the polite words drilled into your brain under the guise of what's called as _training_ , he knew what kind of person you were deep down. 



> _"I don't think pretending and putting up airs is bad. Just so you know, I don't ever mean it as an insult, even if it does seem a bit creepy."_

  * ...yes 💢. Beneath all that facade lies the same candid, awkward and well-meaning person he knows. 



> _"You are you. Even your insincere side is part of who you are. None of that is fake. So Satan?..._   
>  _._   
>  _...._   
>  _.._   
>  _._   
>  _Thanks for being my friend."_

  * And you know what? 


  * _He felt the same way._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some creative liberties and wrote MC as someone who's really really brutally honest. Accompanied with being socially awkward? Not really the best combination and is a guaranteed recipe for disaster.


	20. Tough Darling (Diavolo) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someone kidnaps MC and attempts to hold her at Ransom. Diavolo saves her though, and lots of cuddles from an over-affectionate worried Demon King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder to everyone that will be sending in requests in the future to not make your requests **TOO** detailed, alright? Make sure to fill in all the required fields and give a general idea of what you want so us admins will also have an idea of what we can write for you. 
> 
> Remember, for every batch of requests we finish we'll each choose a personal favorite and write an additional scenario/drabble for it （＾ｖ＾）

  * Diavolo had just finished all his work for the day and he didn’t like tooting his own horn that much, but he was proud of his accomplishment! So much so that he believes a cuddle session with his adorable darling was the appropriate reward for all his hard work.
  * The last thing he expected was a grim-faced Barbatos in his office with a note in his hand. 
  * Your lack of presence within the room also unsettled him, so used to being able to meet with you as soon as classes and all of his other business was finished for the day
  * Diavolo is scared
  * You are a mortal and your life can be so easily snuffed out
  * But what is stronger is the anger that boils inside of him that someone dared take what is rightfully his
  * The whole Devildom felt the sudden overwhelming surge of rage & power and shivered. 
  * They were all demons or some other form of unholy being, but even they couldn’t help but internally pray for whoever earned their prince’s ire.
  * “I swear on the big man upstairs that if you don’t let go of me right this second, I’ll string you up by ***** and feed your **** to Cerberus as soon as I get out. Ya hear me?!”
  * The continued barrage of insults and threats from you wore the kidnappers down despite you being the captive. 
  * So much so that they practically begged Diavolo to take you back and just put them behind bars already
  * “Are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere? Can you walk? Or wait, don’t. I’ll just carry you back, okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner” 
  * You are a STRONG, INDEPENDENT human and you don’t need no man or sexy demon man—
  * “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll give you all the cuddles you deserve for being so tough and brave while waiting for me”
  * Diavolo is in his demon form as he held you in his beefy arms, carrying your body as if it weighed nothing. Despite the imposing image he exuded, your demon still wore the most precious smile in the world
  * ...You’re weak




	21. Bonds (Lucifer, Diavolo and Barbatos) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _A HC of just random fluffy moments between the three, and a demonstration of how much they trust each other._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some spoilers sprinkled here and there. Read at your own risk.

  * Lucifer + Diavolo + Barbatos + Alcohol = Devildom's version of the Hangover movie.


  * Diavolo wakes up and he's married to MC, Luci apparently stole Henry 1.0 and set him loose in the house of lamentation and Barbatos kidnapped an "angel" who was actually just a random human acting as an angel for a play.


  * Well _shit_. Of course that wasn't all. 


  * There was one time they remembered kidnapping _the G Man_ so Luci can finally solve his " _daddy issues_ " but it was actually just a poor Mall Santa. 


  * The only reason why more people don't know about it is because Barbatos always cleans up their mess with his powers. 


  * Lucifer is a really good singer, mostly because he used to sing a lot when he was still in Heaven. He likes singing opera songs in the bathroom and apparently...when the three of them get drunk together as well. 


  * Somewhere in the human world, when all was deathly silent, an angelic voice serenaded everyone. Everything came to a momentary stop as that voice was so beautiful that every human who heard it had pleasant dreams that night. This is now an urban legend in that area called " _ **The Angel's Song".**_ There's an ongoing search for that mysterious voice but its owner couldn't be found. That beautiful voice was Luci. The reason why they can't find him is because he's in Devildom. This is also the reason why he never sings in public. 


  * Lucifer is a natural blond. Even when he became a demon, that didn't ever change. His eye colour did though, as his original eyes were blue like Mammon's. Rumours say that his original angelic form is actually why most angels in novels, illustrations and media are blond and blue-eyed in the human world. 


  * Because of this, he often seeks the aid of Barbatos on dyeing his hair. This request is usually done in a private messaging app under a secret code that even Diavolo doesn't know. He found out eventually anyway, and made a private hair salon specifically just to cater to Lucifer's needs. This is actually the reason why Luci and Barbatos didn't want him to find out in the first place; not necessarily because they don't trust him...but because Diavolo is **TOO supportive**.


  * He dyes his hair black because he thinks blond hair with his new, red eyes, not to mention, his illustrious position as the most powerful avatar of sin doesn't go well with his image.


  * Satan, of course being a former part of him knows this. But the Avatar of Wrath pretends he doesn't know and even helps them on hiding this secret from everyone else. Satan **HATED** the thought of him sharing yet another trait with the very brother he despised. (Angel!Lucifer is just an older Satan with blue eyes.)


  * Dia has a social media account where he posts statuses about new things he learns of other worlds. Barbatos and Lucifer moderate it HEAVILY and try to delete any stupid or weird statuses Diavolo makes before anyone else sees it. 


  * Diavolo posts either with a lot of hashtags or none at all. There's no in between. Barbatos has to use ZA WARUDO so people wouldn't know they're there. 


  * Back when there wasn't much followers on Diavolo's social media, Lucifer and Barbatos raced against time to make numerous alt accounts to follow him and share his tweets. 


  * Barbatos always makes sure to text both Lucifer and Diavolo to ask if they went home safely even if they literally live a floor away from each other. 


  * Dia and Luci saved Barbatos' number as " _Mom"/"Mother Dearest"_ in their contacts, respectively. 


  * As the heir to the Devildom, Diavolo was very sheltered during his younger years so most of his knowledge is second-hand and he regularly relies on Barbatos and Lucifer to guide him

    * Official trips to the human world are always like field trips for him. He’s like a little kid with his overprotective parents

    * _"Lucifer? What does it mean when someone tells you they want you to suffocate them with your 'mouth watering beefy pecs'? Are they alright? Do they need to see the nurse?"_

  * Diavolo isn’t irresponsible at all, but sometimes sitting at his desk for hours on end doing paperwork really makes him antsy. BUT he has to be a good boy and finish all his work or else Barbatos and or Lucifer will scold him

  * But if he does a good job and finishes all his work, the two make sure to reward him with snacks or some fun-filled excursion together

  * #BestBros4Lyf





	22. Floofy (Leviathan and Asmodeus) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve never done these before but my request is how Levi and Asmo would react to MC being overweight with low self-esteem both as friends and eventually if they ended up dating? Like how do they handle MC being down on themselves about their weight._

**Leviathan**

  * King of ~~Wishful Thinking~~ Low Self-Esteem
  * Already sees himself as one of the lowest of the low ~~though certainly not as low as Mammon~~
  * He never really thought your weight was a problem or even remotely detrimental to his view of you. Rather, your personality was already stellar and a 10/10 for him, because who’d willingly associate with an icky otaku anyway?
  * When he found out that your weight was actually a source of shame and embarrassment for you, he can’t help but be _shookt_
  * You were so nice to everyone no matter how they looked and even acted, so why weren’t you nice to yourself about your own?
  * “Hey uhhh...This might not seem much coming from someone like me, but you’re okay the way you are. I-I mean, we’re all 3D so of course we’re not as perfect looking as 2D people so umm...yeah…”
  * Save this poor baby he doesn’t know how to comfort people, but he’s trying his best
  * Would probably make an effort to find anime/games/manga that feature plus-sized characters in a good light and show them to you so you can enjoy them together
  * Levi already feels so blessed every single day he wakes up to the fact that you’re dating him of all demons that reassuring you whenever you get insecure about your body was a job he took very seriously
  * Awkward and blushy hugs/cuddles galore from this boy whenever you’re feeling particularly down about yourself
  * “When I said I love you, I meant ALL of you. Every curve and roll you have, I love that because that’s what makes you, YOU. I’m not perfect and you told me that’s okay.” 
  * “This time I’m telling you that you don’t have to be perfect too because in my eyes you already are”
  * **Levi to you:** _Oh dear oh dear. Gorgeous_
  * **Levi to himself:** _You fucking donkey!_



**Asmodeus**

  * “What do you mean you’re too fat to ever wear something like this? Honey, you’re gonna come out of that changing room in this outfit or I’ll be the one to strip you down and get you into it”
  * Just kidding. 
  * He’s not that brazen and insensitive to really go through with something like that, but he’s just trying to nudge you to try things out of your comfort zone when your weight isn’t as much of a problem as you think it is
  * Will slowly try to get you to accept your own body by initiating skinship little by little
  * From hugging your arm, holding your hand, to even wrapping his arms around your plush waist
  * Asmo will make you see that your body is beautiful and is just as worthy of love as any other person
  * “While physical appearance is very important, that’s not all there is to being beautiful, you know? I’ve met countless beautiful people in my life and yet none of them can ever hold a candle to how beautiful you are on the inside”
  * To the you who didn’t immediately fall for his looks and charm, to the you that looked and treated him as just Asmo and didn’t expect or ask anything from him…
  * You are the most beautiful being in his world




	23. This Side of Paradise (Satan) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _MC introduces her boyfriend, Satan, to a massive array of human literature depicting demons and/or sin (Lord of the Flies, Othello, Paradise Lost, etc) much to his delight_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently read an insta story of Satan (I think the Seven Rulers of Hell?) about him preferring to read non-fictional books over fictional ones (especially hinted when most of his recommendations for you on that insta story were non-fiction, as well as his disappointment when you chose to read TSL in the library instead). He still likes fiction but non-fiction is more of his preference hence his diluted reaction here. [Also inspired by the song of the same title.](https://youtu.be/vGUEAdWrqZk)

  * A date? Sure. But, did he really hear you correctly?


  * Your date is in the library?! And not just any library but the human world library?!


  * That same world where its inhabitants continue to make the same mistakes their ancestors did and would never seem to learn from the past?! Oh, imagine all those exhaustive history books he hasn't read there--  
.  
..  
.  
Yet.


  * Oh. You came here to read the fiction section. 


  * Ohhh. 


  * **OH**. 


  * But you had such a bright smile on your face so he hid his disappointment. 


  * He did enjoy fictional works but he enjoyed non-fiction more. 


  * There was beauty in reading a story that nature itself had written. The circumstances of each individual that takes part in every event is precise, down right to every detail that even the slightest change may very well alter history itself. 


  * What if a certain aspiring artist had gotten the recognition he desired? Will that gruesome war in the human world even take place? And if it did, which scapegoat would those manipulating the story in the shadows appoint next? He's lived for several hundred years yet he still found amusement in it all. It was that kind of unpredictability that he couldn't enjoy as much in a fictional work, where almost all events were pre-determined by one person. 



> _"It's fanfiction about you!"_

  * What on earth is a fanfiction? As you explained it to him, his disappointment turned into intrigue, followed by disappointment yet again once he actually managed to read the contents. 


  * _"Lucifer and I aren't the same person!"_ Well, not anymore at least. Still, Paradise Lost read like a _so bad, it's good_ work so despite the ridiculousness of the cast, and how it was so detached from the actual reality of things, he was still happy you recommended it to him. The other selections were amusing as well, but the former stuck to him more because of how it portrayed his brother...in a cringey, edgy way. 


  * Wouldn't it be a great gift for his "dearest brother" in his book club? He'd be THRILLED to read it aloud to everyone, that's for sure. 


  * Rather than the plot of each novel, he enjoyed the discussion that followed afterwards. You were a wonderful listener, sharing insights at a different perspective that made him appreciate the bad-good works only the more. 


  * ...ah, so you actually knew he was quite disappointed when he first arrived here. And you, as he expected, managed to find an aspect of your already planned date that he would like instead. His heart swelled with the fact that there was someone like you who knew him even better than himself. 


  * Unlike his brothers, he didn't have any distinctive qualities. One of the reasons why he hated Lucifer so much was because he was afraid he didn't have a sense of self, and any semblance of it was a a mere imitation of the original. He was after all, just an emotion that gained consciousness. It wasn't impossible if his sense of self was simply him being delusional. 


  * But...you made him feel like he's someone. That he was living. That he was not an extension of Lucifer but his own person. He was not shallow nor was he fake: he was real. After all, only a real person could feel so much love from another, isn't it? If your love for him is true, then doesn't it mean that he exists as well? 



> _"MC, look over here."_

  * He shared a kiss with you under the covers of dust and old ink. Your warmth seeped through him deeply and made him feel whole. He was home, and that home was you. 




	24. Tail As Old As Time (Satan, Leviathan, and Belphegor) ~BB and Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How would the reader play with the Brothers' tails?_

**SATAN**

  * Satan's tail has a tendency to move unknowingly while he is reading. Due to his tail being long and thin, it is able to make out shapes when he is in particular moods.


  * An exclamation point means he is excited-- usually, over a book he just read, or a startling display of affection with a cat he'd been looking after that particular day.


  * When the green tip of his tail is slightly curved at the end, it means he is in concentration. Again, when reading a book, or at times when trying to outmaneuver his opponent in his favorite board games.


  * A jagged green-tipped tail however....is dangerous. It meant emotional instability. It usually manifests when he is holding back his emotions(often rage for obvious reasons). If his smiles aren't telling of his current mood, look at the green tip of his tail and you would know.


  * He doesn't mind it if you touch his tail as long as you don't interfere with whatever he is pre-occupied with. Rather, he found the whole gesture relaxing and he even encourages you to do so especially if he is in one of his fouler moods.
  * _"My tail is shaped like a heart...you say? Hm? What does it mean?"_ His empty smiles didn't indicate his thoughts at all, and it was already too late for you to escape once you realized he was being a little too close.



> _"Instead of telling you, why not...showing you?"_

**LEVIATHAN**

  * Levi’s tail is reptilian in looks, but it was almost dog-like in nature if we’re being honest here
  * It’s canon that when Levi gets too excited, he ends up losing the glamour on his body that’s supposed to hide his demon form. His tail would wag and thump on the floor when he’s just overcome with happiness
  * Take note that base of his tail is thick and gradually gets thinner nearing the tip so expect it to be quite heavy in your arms 
  * When he’s in a particularly bad mood, his tail would twitch and thrash in accordance to the level of his aggressiveness 
  * He’s too engrossed in a new game to pay attention to you? Gently scratch along the smooth dark scales of his tail and watch him nearly jump out of his seat in surprise
  * “ _T-That’s totally unfair, you know?! Using my tail of all things…_ ” He’s covering his face with his hands, unwilling to show you the deep red blush he sported.
  * The base and tip of his tail are his particular weak points. Levi is a sputtering mess whenever you decide to attack them via soft touches
  * Despite his embarrassment, the thumping tail behind him didn’t lie and proudly broadcasted his true feelings



> “ _H-Hey, where do you think you’re putting your hands on?! Oi, think of my heart for once!!!_ ”

**BELPHEGOR**

  * His tail is bovine in nature, both in looks and in mannerisms during the times he decides to show his demon form
  * Belphie’s tail normally just sways slowly left and right when he’s in a good mood
  * But it stays completely still, almost ramrod straight whenever he’s furious
  * “...You wanna play with my tail? That’s mighty bold of you, but I’m not gonna turn down a free petting” Be ready to be used as a pillow for the next hour or so, because he demands payment for using him as entertainment
  * With your lap as his pillow, Belphie allows you to bury your fingers into the soft and fluffy mass that is his tail
  * The hair that covers the tip of his tail is surprisingly soft and smooth, matching the texture of his fluffy locks and you find yourself enamored with the floof
  * You run your hands through it, pet it, and even twirl a few strands on your fingers until it has become a curly and well-petted mess



> “ _Don’t tell me you’re just going to leave after doing all that to me. You have to take responsibility after touching me like that so much”_


	25. [NSFW] Bedfellows (Lucifer, Asmodeus and Belphegor) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _If Lucifer, Asmodeus and Belphegor were your BF and kinky af :')_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Admin BB:** I was really proud of this one. I have almost zero exposure to smut after all, but of course admin Lex outdegenerates me. (Sorry Luci fans. We'll get 'em next time).
> 
>  **Admin Lex:** That's a big step and i'm so happy to be able to help in corrupting you HAHAHA.

** LUCIFER **

  * You don't own him. He owns **YOU**.


  * A proponent of a good, mindless fuck. Also a supporter of the angry, we-just-fought-but-I-don't-care-fuck-me association. (Might intentionally provoke you just for this actually). 


  * He doesn't like someone who doesn't fight back. He likes sharing a banter or two. Maybe a scratch here and there. Oh god, did you just cuss?



> _"Let's clean that dirty mouth of yours." *chu*_

  * Handcuffs? Yawn. Don't you have anything else to offer? Ah yes. He sees it now. 


  * He likes it when you dress all prim and proper for him: bespoke blazer, a pure white blouse adorned with a modernized jabot cravat, pencil skirt, tights--the more layers he has to unravel, the more it turns him on. 


  * He likes the way your put up hair cascades down as he removes pin by pin, teasing you--looking at your flushed face that was pleading for him to do _something_. 


  * Those tights? Aren't they just _begging_ to be ripped? 


  * Contrary to his image, he is a very gentle lover(self-proclaimed). Albeit, with a lot of endurance. He likes taking it slow with you, holding your hand, whispering sweet nothings--just don't let him know that you're onto him. All those threats and sexy banter are just a facade, after all. 


  * Just don't confess your undying love for him on your first night: he spooks easily. He hadn't really been good at losing those important to him since Lilith's death. 


  * Likes it when you go down on him. He finds the way you look with his cock inside your mouth _really really hot._ (You don't have to swallow it, but it would make him happy.) 


  * Morning after? What morning after? You better have nothing scheduled for tomorrow because you won't be getting out of that bed anytime soon. 


  * And even if you do...good luck walking straight. 



* * *

**ASMODEUS**

  * King of Teasing

  * CAN & WILL gladly worship your whole body for hours on end without attending to his own needs

  * _“My turn? Oh, darling, you don’t have to worry your pretty little head over me. Being able to make you writhe and squirm with the flick of a finger and swipe of a tongue is more than enough for me~”_ Sometimes you forget that your boyfriend is the Avatar of Lust, but when he gazes at you with those glowing reddish-gold eyes as he suckles on your nipple like a man parched and plays you like a well-tuned instrument with his free hand, you are reminded yet again of that glaring fact.

  * Marks EVERYWHERE

  * Asmo is very much into displaying that you are his, just as he is yours so expect a hickey in places you wouldn’t notice, but is very noticeable to other people's sight

  * There are finger-shaped bruises on your ankles when you decided to wear sandals on a date with Asmo

  * Dark purple hickeys decorate the back of your legs that time you opted to go for a short and flowy sundress

  * If you wear sexy lingerie to entice him, be prepared not to leave the bed until next morning at least

  * By the time Asmo is finished with you, you're a sobbing overstimulated mess already

  * Ngl but seeing your meticulously prepared makeup in disarray after he ravaged you so thoroughly totally turns him on

  * You might just be the first person to die from too much sex after all

  * RIP




> "That's my good girl. Taking all the pleasure I'm giving you so happily...Ahhh, how can my darling be so lewd and so pure at the same time♡"

* * *

**BELPHEGOR**

  * Belphie is a lazyboi, but that doesn’t mean he’s a lazy lover

  * Nor does that mean he’s chaste however

  * If anything, he’s actually one of the kinkier brothers

  * Like, he out-kinks Levi, Mammon, & Beel

  * What makes him dangerous is that sometimes you’re just doing something completely normal and not sexy at all, but the next moment you’ll find yourself bent over or lying down on your back with him on top of you

  * _“What do you mean you’re not trying to entice me? Are you sure about that? You’re already drenched down here and yet you’re still trying to say you weren’t waiting for me to mount you like the lewd girl you are...”_ Though his expression might seem like he was uninterested, the intensity of his stare and the straining cock in his pants that rubbed against you said otherwise.

  * Considering that his demon form resembles a bull/bovine-like in appearance...rest assured that Belphie produces a lot of ‘milk’

  * He particularly favors making you milk him to the last drop either with your mouth or his favorite, your cunt

  * The messier the creampie, the better




> _“Make sure you take every last drop. If I see even a single drop on the bed I’ll breed you all over again. Am I clear?”_


	26. Blink (Satan, Beelzebub, & Diavolo) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How they would act finding MC who has kept her declining a secret from everyone, sitting alone and crying about her fear of dying and not being with them ever again._

** SATAN **

  * No amount of reading sick lit (dark joke not intended) could ever prepare him for this day.


  * Satan is familiar with the concept of death. Of course it had been part of his numerous readings and literature--experiencing the realness of death however, was a first. Like a true researcher, he could only grasp topics he had experienced firsthand. Of course, seeing as death is already troubling you enough, he'd "dance with it" in a different way. He would research about several artifacts in his readings promising of immortality and eternal youth, even at the cost of ridicule. Magical items, forbidden spells and all the like? Those are all results of his efforts that he had kept a secret from you. It may have taken him a while, but he eventually realised that these objects that promised lofty ideals aren't what you wanted.


  * You wanted to live, and you couldn't live alone. Even if living meant spending such a short time with the people that mattered to you, it would be infinitely better than relying on a fictional object that promised nothing but vague answers.


  * Satan was the first to suggest among his brothers to send you back to the human world so you could spend your final moments with your friends and family. It had been a painful decision to make, as all of them are reluctant to let you go, but he opened their eyes to the truth,even at the expense of being called cold-hearted.


  * Of course it didn't stop him from finding a way to cure you, or at the very least, extend your mortal life for just a bit longer. At some point, he even offered to turn you into a demon. Or offered to paint you a pretty picture and live a la Dorian Gray (you declined).


  * Satan is the type of person who keeps himself busy(hence his quixotic efforts at seeking your immortality) as much as he could so he wouldn't dwell on the things that worry him. So if he seemed like he is unaffected with your dying state, know that it isn't the case. He's saving both of you from himself. 


  * Humans, even those who lived long by your standards will always be a fleeting existence for demons like him.


  * Rather than sit still and lament over your transient days, he wants to move forward and find a way--so even if there would come a time when you aren't with him anymore, there wouldn't be any regrets. Gone you may be, but you will live in his heart forever. 



**BEELZEBUB**

  * Despite how simple-minded Beel can be at times, seeming as if he couldn't see past his stomach he is actually VERY familiar with the concept of death and losing someone dear to it
  * Once a celestial angel in heaven and now a fallen angel/demon, death was supposed to be something he didn't have to worry about during his unlife
  * And yet it continues to take away everything he'd ever loved
  * He is panicking
  * He is frantic
  * He doesn't want to lose another loved one to the cold hands of death
  * Not again
  * Never again
  * He clutches you to his chest in a vice grip, afraid that if he lets you go you'll immediately wither away in his arms
  * Beel tries to find any way to somehow save you from meeting your premature end
  * Even if it means he has to sacrifice his own life
  * Please don't leave him
  * He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses you too



**DIAVOLO**

  * He of all people probably knew even before you got to the devildom about your condition
  * Out of respect for you however, he doesn't bring it up and rather waited for you to tell him yourself
  * He didn't plan on interfering with your natural human lifespan or trying to meddle with your fate
  * Then again he also didn't plan on becoming so close to you in the span of less than a year
  * Diavolo most likely consults Barbatos on how to possibly cure you, the demon butler peering into countless possibilities to find one where you are cured/saved
  * Diavolo has never known the pain of loss in his unlife, because he was born with the world at the palm of his hands from the moment he opened his eyes
  * Now however, with the possibility of losing you, someone so utterly fragile and whose life was but a mere blink in the eyes of a being like him…
  * Even if the time with you was just a mere bump in the road in his long unlife, he'd rather you live it to the fullest
  * You will not— You cannot leave him
  * Not like this




	27. Lovefool (Luke) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _How could an angel that reports STRAIGHT to the archangel Michael become so distracted by a surprise crush on a simple human!_

  * Luke tries his utmost best to hold everything in. He really does. He is a virtuous angel, after all. These sinful feelings are frowned upon by Father himself!


  * He refuses to give into temptation!!! Just look at what it did to Lucifer and the others! 



> _"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."_

  * _"Simeon, I thought you're on my side!"_ he protests quietly to himself as he catches his fellow angel reciting some lines from the Bible, as if the older angel was intentionally letting himself be heard. 


  * Now that he thought about it, you always listened to him, were kind to him, and with how much you get involved with those demons in the House of Lamentation, you must have a TON of patience. You exemplify the kind of love that even Heaven approves of. Oh, don't get him started on YOUR SMILE. 


  * ....   
.   
...   
Nooo! This isn't working! He didn't come here in Devildom to become distracted with a human! He wanted to take everything back! 


  * An exemplary human you may be, but you are a walking...mass of temptation! 


  * Sometimes he would notice your empty hands and would wonder to himself how it would feel to intertwine yours with his. 


  * You looked best with a smile on your face. Just one glimpse of it and all of his worries would melt away. 


  * Yet there in his alarmingly increasing admiration for you lay very very forbidden thoughts. 


  * Ki--


  * Your lip--



**Ugh!!!! ////**

  * No, he refused to be deprived! Defiled! Blighted! He is a bona fide angel! Catching feelings for you isn't a part of his job! 


  * Imagine what would Michael say! 


  * _Gasp_. 


  * Would he be banished from Heaven for this?! 


  * Tries to act tough but you are obviously his weak spot. 


  * His eyes would shine even at the mention of your name, but once he realises he is giving into his feelings again, he would puff up his cheeks, thinking it would make him look intimidating (it didn't).


  * As he laments over his feelings for you, which were more obvious than he wanted them to be, he failed to notice the way your eyes looked at him the same way. 


  * Well. That's a problem for the Luke somewhere in the faraway future. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is such a cute and good boy~🌸Chapter name is [based on the song of the same title. ](https://youtu.be/d-QkkHsP9dc)


	28. Waifu (Leviathan) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Leviathan with a S/O who is really good at cosplay; She does it for a living in the human world. As a surprise she cosplays as Ruri-chan and Leviathan is amazed and just so in love with his S/O and her skill_

  * This boi is already so amazed every single day he wakes up to the fact that you’re his girlfriend that it really doesn’t take much to reaffirm his unwavering love for you
  * A living, breathing, person was actually interested in him? And loves him enough to cosplay as his favorite character for him?
  * Not to mention that you’re actually that amazing to cosplay for a living of all things?
  * Levi is already a flustered mess around you even before getting together, but now that you went through the effort of cosplaying his favorite character just for him weab ass…
  * What? **LEVIATHAN** is devolving!
  * Congratulations! Your **LEVIATHAN** has devolved into an even more flustered, gooey, and blubbering mess on the floor!
  * But for real tho, he is D E A D
  * “ _A-Am I dreaming? I c-can’t believe you’d cosplay Ruri-chan for me…_ ” He’s in disbelief and yet unable to take his eyes away from the sight of you in the cute pink outfit of his favorite fictional girl
  * **_Levi.exe has stopped working_**
  * The likeness of his number one 2D girl on his all-time number one 3D girl who he was proud and so so thankful to call **HIS**
  * The Avatar of Envy was sure he’d died and gone straight to heaven or some other dimension at this point because he was just so DAMN happy
  * “ _Is it really okay for me to touch you like this? What if...what if I ruin it?_ ” When you assure him that he has your full consent to place his hands ANYWHERE on you...Levi goes nuts
  * He holds your gloved hands, gently caressing the soft cloth and tracing each finger with reverence and awe
  * Basically, Levi takes his time marveling over you and your cosplay 
  * ...What? You thought he was gonna do something else?
  * Lewd ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)




	29. Ace Defective (Satan) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _Satan will have to delve into all the knowledge available to him to work out what's wrong with MC this time. Chronic illness, OR a cold/flu... OR plain ol' infatuation with Satan the oblivious!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot imagine Satan being oblivious but I can imagine him overthinking everything to the point where he would overlook what was painfully obvious. Enjoy the trainwreck(this is angst. I pRoMiSE). Also, this was heavily inspired by the song "Doctor" by Jack Stauber.

  * What was this? No. What is this? What is happening? 


  * Bed head, eyebags, a flushed face, a soft-spoken voice


  * Were you… _in love?_


  * Who?!


  * He knew whoever it was who you were in love with will suffer a gruesome death. It didn't need rocket science to figure out most of his brothers have it _really bad_ for you. 


  * Let him just…sip some wine in a corner over there and witness the chaos this will surely bring


  * Makes a complicated concept map about your strange behaviour 


  * Like…you would just burst into his room and you see him, labcoat, goggles and all while he's writing words on a whiteboard that you thought were equations and chemical formulas but it's just several rounds of MASH with your name on it 


  * Wait. Why did you look worse than before? 


  * !!! 


  * Did you get rejected?! 


  * He suddenly felt the need to **_strangle someone._** Preferably, the one who caused you heartache. 


  * As he tried to nurse you back to health, he couldn't help but get worried about how much the rejection affected you. You were burning up! You're shivering! Sweet hell, what if this heartache would cost you your own life? 


  * Starts writing down all his brothers' names in case he needs to commit fratricide


  * Also starts wondering how you'd be much happier if you chose to like him instead. His chest hurt at the thought of you crying over someone who didn't care about you


  * If it were him, he'd never hurt you. He'd always make sure you're happy,you're smiling, you feel worth it and loved. 


  * Why _couldn't_ it be him? 


  * Ah, suddenly his insecurities came springing forth. Compared to his brothers, he's rather boring and mediocre. The only thing going for him are books that were probably equally as boring in your eyes. 


  * [This](https://youtu.be/KLVzYtTeNS8) basically becomes the BGM while he's thinking of ways to make you feel better. He gets it! He wouldn't even dare to dream of being with you. He was content being your fr-- 


  * You're finally awake!! He starts nagging you to drink your medicine and after being content with his lectures, he decided to confront you about his _"startling discovery"._


  * Little did he know, his next words will be a harbinger of **r/MomentsBeforeDisaster**



> _"MC, look. I know you just got rejected but, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. There are plenty of other guys out there who would love you even more than you can imagine. So...please cheer up. It hurts me seeing you like this._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

> _H-huh?! Is this a love confession?! N-no…I mean, I think so. But…that isn't what's important right no--what? You're not…rejected? You're just sick?"_

  * **SatanAvatarofWrath.exe has crashed**


  * …please don't tease him. /// He is ashamed for jumping into conclusions. You didn't need to tell him twice. 


  * But…he supposed this whole misunderstanding wasn't all that bad. 


  * _" Just so you know, I really do like you. But this isn't how I want to confess to you...oh? You feel the same way?"_


  * The smile on his face had been warm and beautiful. His eyes were filled with love as he stared right back at you. 



> _"I'm so happy…~ "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  So…Admin Lex made this. How I managed to stay out of the weird tags in AO3 is also a mystery to me. 


	30. Evenings (Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just a sneak peek of a typical evening MC and Belphie share as a couple._

  * Belphie used to take after-dinner naps, but ever since dating you that part of his routine turned into pre-bedtime cuddles
  * During dinnertime or any other meal times Belphie is used to giving Beel pieces of his food. Now that you're here however, a middle child who was used to giving their food to the youngest while the eldest just plain stole their food, you'd also give Beel pieces of your food
  * Belphie and you kinda act like Beel's parents during meal times, either feeding the glutton or chiding him for being too messy with his food at times
  * " _Beel, make sure you actually chew your food first before you swallow. My older brother once stole from my plate and swallowed it so I couldn't get it back and almost choked like the dumbass he was_ " Belphie tried to smother his laugh at that image.
  * After dealing with your lovable but sometimes unruly child— Ehem, you and Belphie retreat to the attic room for some much needed and deserved alone time from the craziness of the House of Lamentation 
  * You'd be sitting between Belphie's legs while he propped his chin on your shoulder and played with his phone
  * Neither of you really need any sort of conversation during these moments. The comfortable silence and respite from the excitement and stress of that day was enough
  * When he gets tired of his phone, he sometimes just watches you fiddle yours and fall asleep on your shoulder for a few minutes
  * Your shoulder starts getting numb after several minutes whenever he fell asleep on you, so you'd stop what you were doing to lay this sleepy cowboy down
  * Just as you manage to get him into a comfortable position and try to move away, this sleepy cowboy traps you in an inescapable hug
  * " _Heh, thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Well, this big bad demon has you now_ " The lazy drawl, the half-lidded eyes, and that boyish smirk has your knees weak even if you weren't standing up
  * Whenever you're in a particularly bad mood, Belphie won't force you to talk to him about it and just embrace you for the rest of the night
  * He'll be your pillow this time and every other time you ever need him



> " _I'm not gonna let go of you, ever. Even if you decide to sleep forever, I'll always be here for you_ "

* * *

**So the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here. It's time to announce which request has caught each admin's eyes and my degenerate self has decided on...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Request#16 Chubby** **Bunny (Diavolo)!!!**

**Congratulations to the requester, because now you get a totally free extra drabble from yours truly ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ**

**Look forward to it soon, but until then wait for Admin BB's announcements and more information in the next chapter v(￣∇￣)**


	31. Awkward Introductions (Barbatos) + Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _ Am curious of a timeline where MC falls for Barbatos and that she suggests they go on to the human world, visiting a coffee shop to introduce him to her twin brother (her only family left), as her special someone.The MC is a shy and mostly timid girl. She used to work at a coffee shop as a barista along with her twin brother. Her being the shy and timid and him being the chatty and friendly (but low-key protective lol haha)  
> _  
>  __  
>  Hope you both are well and safe, dearis :D don't forget your meals and taking breaks and rest xoxo  
>   
> 

  * _"Me? I'm fine, MC. I am completely prepared to meet your family._


  * **Also Barbatos: Does almost unnoticeable mistakes that makes Lucifer's life a _tiny bit more_ inconvenient**


  * But because the mistakes are almost unnoticeable, pointing them out would make Lucifer look bad. He suffered in silence #PrayforDemonDad


  * Meanwhile in Devildom, Satan was having the time of his life (he also became your #1 shipper due to a series of amusing circumstances. Circumstances=At Lucifer's expense). 


  * Barbatos studied hard about human world customs, even after you assured him that he didn't have to. This was your only family that he was going to meet. It is never just _anyone._ He was special to you, so he didn't want to screw his one chance to make a good first impression. 


  * He was a demon. A _time bending_ demon for Lord Diavolo's sake. He is at least a _millennium_ older than you. What if he had to choose between you and Lord Diavolo at some point? What if he was asked that question on the spot? He would rather die--


  * No. No dying. He didn't want to sadden you. And he was starting to mimic Asmodeus' flair for the dramatics, which is always a bad sign. He thought making your brother some Devildom confectionery would leave a good impression. 


  * Anything that doesn't involve him talking, really. He doesn't trust his own tongue. 


  * He was relieved when you asked him _"How could you stay so calm?"_ Oh, if you only knew…(at least he wasn't able to unnecessarily worry you). 


  * …his worries are warranted. He was sure your brother was ready to execute him right from where he stood. Judging by the shy smile on your face, he understood that your twin was hiding this side of him from you quite well. 


  * For some reason, the hostility is making him competitive. Before he knew it, he started casually suggesting topics that would bring up the stability of his income,his willingness for long-term commitments, assets, household skills, love for children and his hopes for the future with you. _(Translation: Look at me, I'm the perfect husband for her! ♡)_


  * He didn't try too hard to impress your brother, but made him know that he is very aware of the difference of your lifespan and told him honestly about how he felt about it. 


  * _"That would surely be a concern in the future, but now…I just want to enjoy the present with her. All I know is that I want her to spend the rest of her life with me, if you would give us your blessing."_


  * He made no ambitious promises, nor did he say anything that would make you feel obligated to him in any way. He only spoke of his love. That was one of the few things about him that didn't come in any masks nor embellishments. You are a special human who chose a not-so-special demon like him. Just for that, he was grateful you ever came to his life. 


  * _"You know, I feel bad about the other mes who existed without her by their sides. I keep on wondering…how lucky I am that she chose me in this life. And I hope when we meet again in some future somewhere far away, she would choose me again. Then again, I think I would only ever love her, even in a future where she chooses someone else."_


  * He uttered those words to your brother after his nth bottle of human world liquor (you all grabbed some drinks after your brother's shift). He called your name a few more times in a weird, cutesy way before passing out. Barbatos would appreciate it if you never mention about hearing this. _Please. Spare him the embarrassment on your wedding._


  * **_Just kidding. Hahaha…unless?!_**



* * *

_ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT(S)** _

With this, we have now completed all of the Batch 1 requests! Thank you, everyone! 🎉🌸If you don't see your request on this batch, please read the rules posted on Chapter 1 and the forms.

The **SFW and NSFW request boxes are OPEN once again!** _The NSFW request box will close 2 days (GMT+8) after the publishing date of this post so if you want to request the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stuff, make it quick!_

 **Admin Lex and I will also take a 10-day break** before we make any requests again. This is also to give you guys enough time to make your requests for Batch 2. But rest assured that we still have some content to post!

On our 10-day break, we will get to publish our own headcanons as well as drabbles based on our favourite requests (one for each of us) for this batch!

I'm sure Admin Lex had you guys all filled up with her favourite HC of the batch. So here's mine.

.

.

.

 **Congratulations to Request#28: Lovefool (Luke) **for being Admin BB's favourite request! Your request should have a drabble ready in a separate post! Please look forward to it!🌸


	32. Archangel Michael--General HCs (Worship Me!AU)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_   
> 

**Michael, the Avatar of Charity (To Combat Greed)**

> _"Ara ara, MC."_

  * Speaks like a grandpa despite being the "older brother type".


  * Likes bringing up Lucifer's "angel days" whenever he is in earshot. Unlike Simeon who does it unintentionally, he likes doing it simply because he likes teasing Lucifer. Just think of those playful aunts at parties.


  * He's so generous to the point that sometimes he seems to have a tendency to not prioritise himself. As long as he could offer anything, he'd give it all to the other person.


  * Avatar of Charity? More like Avatar of [Karoshi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karoshi)


  * Being the leader of the angels and a sort of right-hand man to the G himself is no joke. He is assigned with so many jobs that only he could do. In fact, he's so good at it that everyone couldn't help but rely on him. Allocating his tasks to someone else would just lower Heaven's work efficiency. Whether it be the leader of the army of angels to being the angel of death that brings the soul of the departed to the afterlife, he hardly gets any breaks. He's already an angel and he probably doesn't need it anymore; nevertheless, please pray for this poor man.


  * Probably owns a stamp collection somewhere like some old people do. Since he's too busy to collect it himself, any letters In Heaven addressed to him required a stamp. It was **MANDATORY**. It's his only joy in life; so much that most of his subordinates go out of their way to give him a new or unique one every now and then.


  * Acts like a proper leader most of the time but has his airheaded moments like Diavolo does(but not as often). He likes taking care of the little cherubs and spoiling them rotten. 


  * **Doting Overworked Grandpa**


  * Actually, he probably sees Luke as a grandson. Lucifer? Maybe a younger nephew along with his brothers. 



> _"Ah, Heaven's Morning Star...how fares thee? Hast thou promised oneself to another already? A fine man thou art, t'is only fair. Thine maiden must be as lovely."_

  * Is one of those pestering aunts at family get togethers that you see once in a blue moon, asking you VERY personal questions that makes everyone uncomfortable.


  * Even so, kids and animals love him. He has a kind aura that makes you feel like he understands you, or that he wouldn't judge you or resent you and see you for who you really are. 


  * Which works to his advantage because cute things are a stress reliever for him. He likes watching over babies in hospitals or delivery rooms as their guardian angel. (His work, more often than not is also his form of relaxation. That's the only way he could really cope with the stress.) 


  * There's actually a superstition in some countries about why babies laugh when they seem to be looking at nothing. In some Catholic countries at least, it is believed that their guardian angel is playing with them and taking care of them. 


  * (is talking to a human baby) 

> _"By my order as Archangel Michael, I implore thee to present thy cheeks."_ _*squeeeeeeze*_




> " _Aye, a supple softness only the youth doth enjoy. I praise thee. Do persist on thine ways in maintaining good health. T'is a luxury even among the Heavens itself."_ (Probably internally screaming over how cute Luke and the little angels are in his own free time. Oh wait-)

  * Despite his mannerisms and speech, he has the physical appearance of a young man in his mid to late twenties.


  * Is a beauty that even rivals Lucifer himself. He has long and silky honey colored hair the cherubims take pleasure in braiding every day. His eyes are light blue, like a bright and sunny morning and his voice is clear like a starless sky. His eyebags... 


  * ...are plentiful and concealed that beauty. But the murals and paintings in the human world at least depicted him in his state of prime. 


  * ...please give him a break. He needs it. 


  * Is probably only a side character in the AU given how he has so little time for even himself.




	33. Reader AU (Solomon, Satan, Barbatos and Beelzebub) 🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the fanfic "Just You" by tapping/clicking [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200395)
> 
> Also, Admin Lex is busy for a while so you guys are stuck with me (lol).

**Warning** : Reader AU is based on the oneshot fanfic I wrote called "Just You". I suggest reading it first before this one. Because of the spoilers, I didn't add a summary on this chapter, so just keep scrolling down if you either finished the fanfic or you don't mind the spoilers.. 

... 

.. 

. 

.. 

. 

... 

.. 

. 

. 

.. 

.. 

... 

.... 

.... 

... 

... 

... 

.. 

. 

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Solomon gains awareness about our world and falls in love with "You". His crude efforts to get to you eventually made some of the characters in the story become self-aware as well

**_Some more random details I don't know how to classify:_ **

  1. You, the Reader (hence the title) and MC (your avatar)in their world (the story world) are separate beings. MC has her own awareness and free will but it doesn't mean that you're completely different people. Think of MC as your representative of sorts, or a channel so you can interact with the people in the story world. Solomon knows you are both connected with each other so he exploits MC for his own benefits.


  1. Solomon doesn't love the MC. The one he loves is You/Reader. He's just using her because he believes that she is the key to getting to our world, and of course along with it, to YOU. 


  1. Solomon's powers are only effective in the story world. He couldn't communicate with You/Reader because he is still under the control of "the Writer". In the fanfic (if you've read it), he destroys the story world, kills the Writer and finally gains his freedom.


  1. In the final break line of the fanfic where Solomon starts speaking to You, he confesses that he couldn't actually hear you and can only take guesses on what you're saying. However, he can see You by using his powers. He could only see glimpses of our world if you are reading the story he is in though. He believes that if you continue reading the story he is in, he would eventually reach you. Whether it is true or not is uncertain. 


  1. The ones who gained awareness aren't as close to MC as the other characters. Solomon for obvious reasons, Barbatos who keeps to himself and is more concerned with his job and Satan who didn't seem to show romantic interest with MC and prefers the company of his cats and books. Solomon assumes that MC acts as a "deterrent" placed by the Writer so they, the characters could be easily controlled.



* * *

**SOLOMON**

  * Poster boy. The one who started it all(why--)


  * He's mostly curious about our world, being a sorcerer and all--he wonders if magic exists in our world as it does in his. But since all his knowledge about our world could only be attained through you, he has this weird scientific fascination with you at first before it becomes an obsession. Obsession seems like an understatement though. He is willing to destroy everything in his path if it means he gets a step closer to our world. To you. 


  * Isn't aware he's a yandere. Does not intend to be a yandere but couldn't help but be yandere. 


  * ("accidentally" murders someone) "It's for science."


  * Used "MC" as an outlet because he knows he could never get to you. He craves so much of your touch that at some point, he became addicted to sex. Would even settle for a representation of you. He wanted you to know he's there, and he wants you. Once he was able to destroy the story world and killed "the writer", he deeply regretted everything. You are now aware of him. He can talk to you to some extent but the reality that you can never be together is still there. Everything he risked for amounted to nothing and now he's alone in an empty world, waiting...waiting for a time where he could finally be with you.


  * Loves you and hates you at the same time. It's complicated. He doesn't know how to describe it either. 


  * He's envious of you for living a free life, with your own free will without staining your hands. He achieved it by doing a lot of unspeakable things and now it's coming back to bite him. 


  * Gets jealous if you pay attention to other guys. (Jealousy is an understatement;;) 


  * Rather than two-faced, he's lacking self-awareness. (read: insensitive) 


  * In the end though, he mellows down (sort of) once he realizes his actions were all for nothing and just...accepts that even if you mean the world to him, it doesn't have to be the same for you. 


  * He stares into the emptiness surrounding him and anticipates the time you'll stop by again. That's the only happiness he can have now in the miserly path he paved for himself. 


  * "If she breathes, she's a THOOOOOT" 


  * ̨͕̘̥͙̗͇̬̩̭͖̘͍̬̭̳͕̪͜J̴̧̖͈̄̓͊̎̕̚Ù̵̟̈͗̑͂͐S̷̨̳̫̣͈̣̹̥̏͛T̴̡̳͈̘̬̭̦̎̾̿̈́́̓͜͝͝ ̴̪̥̻͊͑͛̈́̈́̽͒͗͝Ṁ̷̪̈́͘͠Ó̶̠͕͈͠N̷̢̧̘͉͓̊̅̔̃̒͛S̵̨̧̯̭͎̳̺̯̼͌̍ͅO̵͓̣̝̜͍͉̬̻̙͕̍̆͗̓̆̄̒̏̏͘L̷͎͙̎̔́Ó̶̧̠͔̇́͂́̈́̚͝



* * *

**SATAN**

  * He's still finding a way to distinguish himself from Lucifer. He has an obvious complex with him, probably stemming from his feelings of insecurity--he thinks that he doesn't really have a sense of self and is only an extension of an already existing person. That's why he's so fascinated with the reader (you).


  * He knows you're real. Someone may have made you but they weren't in full control of your identity. You are yourself and he loved that about you. He wanted to be like you. He feels like you are the solution for him to finally have that sense of self he desired for so long. 


  * Not as extreme as Solomon but not as neutral as Barbatos. If an opportunity presents itself, he wouldn't hesitate to go to our world, with a hope that it would fulfill his wish of finally becoming himself. 


  * Protect this soft cat boy


  * Eventually realises about you just a bit later than Solomon but pretends he doesn't know since he feels like the sorcerer couldn't be trusted(his hunch was right). 


  * Sadly, he accepted that the story world will disappear someday and his dreams of finding his meaning will never be realised. Like Barbatos, he keeps an eye on you through MC. 


  * Is the one leaving you (through MC) hints that Solomon couldn't be trusted. 



* * *

**BARBATOS**

  * DIO but a demon butler DIO


  * Probably knows of a reality where some of the characters in their story successfully transported to our world and got together with you (reader). Survived Solomon's purge and is now in hiding. He knows if Solomon knows he's alive, he'd take advantage of him and his powers and get to our world by force. 


  * Unlike the other guys though, he is content with living in the story world. Is the one who helps you when some of the other guys (mostly Solomon) show...their twisted side.


  * In the "All women are Queens" faction



* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

  * Didn't actually gain an awareness about "another world" that exists out of the story, but his instincts are really sharp so he often comments that something feels wrong but he couldn't pinpoint what. 


  * His instinct did catalyse Satan's awareness of you and your world. 


  * Is in love with "MC" and protected her before Solomon erased the story world.


  * His last moments were spent carrying a dying MC in his arms, looking up at the sky and seeing the very fabric of their reality being erased. He tried saving her to the very end, as he couldn't do the same for his brothers. When he finally realised his feelings for her, she was already gone. And a part of him honestly wished he had never known. Not like this. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this since some of the commenters on JY expressed their interest for a continuation. If you want to talk about it with me, I'll just leave [my twitter](https://twitter.com/devilishkouhaii?s=09) here. DM me! :D


	34. Demon Lords' Bride AU (Information & General HCs)🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞヾ(≧∇≦)ゞヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ  
> Anyways, this AU was inspired by a manga and a webnovel I read before and picked out parts of them which I liked then combined them into this AU (〃▽〃)

**SUMMARY**

The Devildom is in peril! Not because of the threat of another war with the Celestial Realm or some other intergalactic invaders from another dimension either. In recent centuries, fewer and fewer female demons are being born which has caused the demonic population to dwindle over the last few years. In order to combat this rising problem, the heir of the Devildom, His Highness Crown Prince Diavolo has proposed a new law. That's where YOU come in!

Demonic scholars have revealed that female humans are in fact, VERY compatible with male demons and perhaps are even more fertile than regular demon females. As such, Diavolo has allowed his citizens to take on human brides to assure the continuity of their respective bloodlines. 

However, in order not to raise a ruckus in the human world if their population of women were to suddenly dwindle, the prince has decreed that each HOUSEHOLD can have only one human bride. Regardless of how many males there are in a clan, there can only be one human bride per family. Additionally, it is prohibited for anyone to mistreat their respective bride, whether it is by physically harming them or forcing them to copulate despite not giving consent on their end.

Besides being the new exchange student, you are now also the designated bride for the men within the House of Lamentation.

**Additional Information:**

    * Despite being their shared bride, you are not required to immediately copulate with them nor will any of the brothers force you into that sort of situation in the early stages of your relationship with them
    * The events that occurred in the canon timeline will still come to pass, along with the progression of your relationship with each brother such as making pacts with them
    * However, by the end of your first year at the Devildom you aren’t sent back to the human world...
    * ...Not that you even wanted to go back at that point
    * With your feelings for the brothers having grown throughout the year you’ve spent with them, you are more than happy to be bred by your beloved demons and be the mother of their children
      * **Side note** :In order to avoid the dangers of pregnancy, the same demon scholars have created a spell that reduces each pregnancy to less than a week. 
      * Additionally, the baby/s pop out of their mothers while inside an egg, immediately hatching once they are born into the world. The birthing process itself is quick and painless for the mother as well thanks to this elaborate spell.
      * After birthing a child, the human bride is automatically fertile again
      * Should a family wish to temporarily cease having new children, the spell can also act as a “birth control” and prevent the bride from falling pregnant even if they continue their sexual activities with their husband/s
    * To everyone’s utter shock and disbelief, it is Levi who ends up fathering your eldest child. Even Levi himself can’t believe that his embarrassing first night with you had somehow ended up being the one to take
    * Seeing as it was Levi of all people who’d managed to father your first, the other brothers increase their fervor in getting you with child as well
    * Lucifer and Satan are especially ruthless, wanting to one up the other, but also wanting to see you carrying their own child
    * Much to everyone’s utter shock and surprise, Levi is the father yet again. 
    * What takes the cake is that this time you’re carrying twins much to the otaku’s embarrassment (Like seriously, how the hell did he get so lucky—)
    * Thanks to his surprising virility, the brothers have gathered together and decided on the rule that the last man to have fathered your child will not be allowed to touch you sexually until another brother has seeded you
    * Levi was utterly mortified as he suffered through such an embarrassing meeting where his brothers kept blaming him for hogging you all for himself even though he was the most shy of them all and spent the least time in copulating with you



> **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	35. Seraphiel--General & Romance HCs (Worship Me!AU)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_   
> 

**  
**

**SERAPHIEL, AVATAR OF ~~SMUG~~ TEMPERANCE (TO COUNTER GLUTTONY) **

  * In this AU, he is a combination of the Angel of Prayer, Selaphiel and the chief of the Seraphim in the apocryphal book of Enoch, Seraphiel. 


  * Is the tallest of the 7 Virtues. (200 cm) Also the second youngest.


  * A _very_ picky eater. Detests vegetables with a burning passion. 


  * Sharp-tongued, but means well.


  * This bad boy can roast you so hard, your self-esteem would turn into the negatives so much that you'd throw yourself to **avici** to repent for being the pathetic waste of space you are (You're not. You matter and you're loved.♡) 


  * A terrible cook but won't admit it. 


  * Has a talent for catching people doing out-of-context things and because of it, his constant mood is _lawful tired._


  * Looks like he can kill you and WILL kill you. 


  * Being the angel of prayer makes one a cynic at some point. He'd seen humanity screw themselves over so many times he just…lost hope. 


  * Despite this, he still loves humanity and roots for even the most sinful of humans to do good. A jaded person he may be, but he still believes in innate goodness. 


  * Has a soft spot for hard workers like Michael and Lucifer. He likes seeing people who are dedicated to their work and their dreams. 


  * In contrast, he despises lazy and "foolish" people.


  * Had never been seen drunk (for obvious reasons) but according to Michael, he can't take alcohol very well and gets drunk really easily (think one sip or even less). 


  * At one point, he trained as a Buddhist monk in the human world for a certain assignment. Azrael is currently on the hunt for the rare photo of his senpai in his disguise (aka Bald Smug Angel). 


  * Is used to an ascetic lifestyle so he prefers a minimalistic design in his office. He appreciates Raphael, who shares the same sentiments and they are known to get along really well. 


  * Very perceptive and observant. The unofficial informant of Heaven. Knows everything about everyone. He doesn't find any amusement in using what he knows against other people though. In fact, he dislikes people who does. 


  * Has heterochromia. One of his eyes is silver (left) and the other amber(right). (Unfortunately, the picrew I used for him doesn't showcase that).


  * He isn't really a tsundere. He's sharp-tongued but he's blunt and never hides his feelings. He knows how to read the atmosphere well and would never insult anyone over a small thing. True, his brash way of wording things might hurt but he would never say things out of malice. If you tell him you're uncomfortable with his way of speaking or that you got hurt by his words, he will apologise to you in a heartbeat and admit he is wrong. 


  * For some reason, children and small animals do not like him, which really hurt him because he's really fond of both. 


  * Luke, for one is really intimidated by him...which he finds sad since the little angel reminds him so much of a small dog. He just wants to headpat him even once. #LetSeraHeadpattheChihuahua


  * It's said that his training in the monastery is the reason for his aversion to vegetables. A certain source (Michael) said that the Avatar of Temperance had nothing to eat but vegetables for several years that he got really sick of it. 


  * His favourite food is cheese and crackers. (Also Calorie Mate). Raphael often scolds him to stop eating saltines every time since it isn't healthy.


  * Is probably that one kid in school who always has Lunchables for recess. (He only eats the crackers and cheese. The rest of the snacks are given to Azrael and Luke). 


  * Would be a really cheap date. Would probably hand you a kettle and cup ramen and expect to be thanked for the "extravagant meal". 


  * What he lacks in extravagance, he makes up for his consideration. He's an extremely attentive date and would always aim to please you and make you comfortable. Walking on the pavement? He'd smoothly put himself on the side near the traffic to shield you from any potential danger. Feeling cold? Say no more. His coat is yours. Want to initiate skinship but you're feeling shy? Girl, he got you. 


  * The CEO of consent


  * Shockingly enough, he's a very affectionate lover. He'd go out of his way to find out your [love language](https://youtu.be/0_E_EdwpAOg) and remind you how much he loves you and cares for you. 


  * He believes communication is the key to a lasting relationship and encourages you to say your thoughts out. If he promises he won't judge you, he really wouldn't. He may not be the kindest angel he knows, but he knows damn well how to respect the person he loves. 


  * Overall, his route probably has the least drama since he tries his best to be open and honest with you. He knows what he wants and he wouldn't let a chance to be with you slip by with his second thoughts and insecurities. He focuses on the present instead. He knows he has a lot of flaws he should fix, and is willing to improve himself. 


  * Doesn't love in a smothering way and isn't really the jealous type. Rather, he likes lifting you up and celebrating your strengths. He loves you as your own person and knows you'd be fine on your own even without him, and vice versa. 


  * If for some reason, your relationship with him doesn't work out, he'd probably still remain as a friend who genuinely cares for your well-being. Just because the relationship ended doesn't mean he stopped caring. Rather, the way he did changed instead. 


  * All-in-all, smug he may be but he is also a v good boy. 




	36. Uriel—General HCs (Worship Me!AU)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

**URIEL, AVATAR OF** ~~**DEGENERACY**~~ **CHASTITY (TO COUNTER LUST)**

  * Uriel — “ _The Flame of God/God is my Light_ ”
  * Has a penchant for perfection
  * Give him a task and you bet your ass he’ll come back finished with results so phenomenal you’re sure that if you did it, there’s no way it would turn out this great
  * Reserved, but not exactly anti-social
  * It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk about himself whenever people ask about him, but it’s just that he thinks there are a million other things that are worth more to converse about than his exploits or the things he enjoyed
  * Chastity doesn’t just mean staying pure by abstaining from sexual relations and the lack of temptations one experiences, but being placed in the face of temptation and yet staying true to one’s morals. This is why Uriel doesn’t condemn anyone who decides to engage in such acts, whether within the sanctity of marriage or not, whether it is done because all parties hold sincere feelings for one another or not.
  * Gone is the ancient time and the rules that once applied then cannot be the same for current times. This is why Uriel has made it his mission to continuously study about humans, to stay up to date with the way they thought and felt so as he can better serve as a guiding beacon to them
  * When he’s not busy with his regular duties, you would normally find Uriel at the Celestial realm’s library with stacks of reference books on his table. Time is nothing to them, which is why for him it felt as if humans changed too quickly in so little time
  * An ideology that may have taken decades or centuries to form is but a blink of an eye to them which is why Mr. Perfectionist can’t help but immediately want to be informed in the hopes that it will help him improve himself
  * If he doesn’t keep adding and updating to his knowledge then how can he even hope to be one of the guiding virtues of humanity with outdated ideals?
  * Ideals can and will change over time, but his morals are the one thing that Uriel will never change.
  * His mind and body may be corrupted over time, because eternity is such a long time indeed, but the morals that made him who he is, what HE is will always stay the same
  * Tbh you can’t tempt this guy with anything
  * If you do manage to “tempt” him, know that you didn’t actually succeed but he just liked/pitied you enough to go with whatever fuckery you wanted him to commit
  * That's why he normally agrees with whatever bullshit his twin brother, Gabriel, tries to wrangle him into
  * Uriel ain't doing it because Gabriel tempted him, but because he loved his twin so much that he's willing to indulge him whenever he wanted to fuck shit up
  * Gabriel is the one who starts messes and Uriel is the one who just lets him be, because he's a supportive big brother
  * ...Much to most of the other virtues' ever increasing stress
  * Is an advocate of "actions speak louder than words"
  * He's a serial head-patter
  * Will boop your nose when he notices you're a bit too lost in your thoughts
  * Azrael is normally the victim of his headpats and nose-boops
  * Since he makes it his job to know all that IS known, he finds some modicum of interest in that of the UNknown
  * Things like extraterrestrial beings for example. Basically, anything that didn't belong to any of the 3 worlds was within his scope of interest
  * If you check his YouTube history you'll see it's filled with UFO sightings, conspiracy theories, UMAs, etc.
  * Probably joined that raid in Area 51 while undercover—
  * Asks Gabriel to bring him souvenirs and pictures whenever his job takes him to a location near hotspots for UMAs, UFOs, and other strange otherworldly phenomena
  * Reminds Azrael every now and then to inform him if he ever ferries a soul that had come across any UMA and ask them about their encounter
  * As the virtue of chastity, it's up to him to teach the little cherubims about the birds and the bees as part of their training to become full-fledged angels
  * More often than not, his terminology and clinical way of explaining has traumatized most of the little ones…
  * ...much to Raphael's increasing stress
  * "And then the man will place his pe*** inside the woman's va**** where he would start thrusting continu—"
  * What's worse is that he even has diagrams for it
  * So many little cherubims lost their innocence to Uriel-sensei…
  * He doesn't purposely try to annoy Raphael unlike Gabriel, it's just that his actions and way of going about things aren't the way most people would fo it and what's worse is that he unintentionally traumatizes people
  * And it's usually up to Raphael to do damage control on all the virtues' behalf
  * Raphael almost killed him that day he had to give that talk to Luke and his batch
  * "...What's wrong about telling them what happens between a man and a woman? It's biology and something that's done frequently by humans"
  * He doesn't see the point of beating around the bush when their purpose was to teach the new recruits about humanity and everything about them, including how they reproduce
  * Favorite food is pancakes…
  * ...because they look like flying saucers
  * Uriel enjoys stargazing at night, not just to look at the heavenly bodies but to spot any UFOs if he's lucky enough
  * He isn't particularly bad at cooking, but he's not great either
  * Pancakes are what he's most confident in cooking and he makes the best darn ones in all of the celestial realm
  * If he's the only one left at home and you're sick, don't expect chicken soup and be ready instead for a stack of warm and fluffy pancakes topped with some butter and generous helping of syrup, whipped cream, berries, and etc.
  * When the day finally comes that he falls in love with someone...the 3 worlds will know true fear—
  * But legit though, all those millennia of being a single pringle and practicing so much restraint flies out the window when this man finds himself utterly and deeply in love with you



> "Years of academy training. Wasted—"


	37. Again and Again (Lucifer)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _  
>  What happens if you're fated to watch the person you love die in their every lifetime?    
>  _   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't forget about the [last webtoon I read ](https://www.tappytoon.com/series/thiswitch/1)so have this: the remainder of my feelings. orz Don't worry. The other angels are coming up on my next turn. 

  * It didn't come as a surprise, nor was he bothered about it at all--they were simply different from each other. He was a demon---days, months and even years all feel like a blink of an eye for him. They were human---frail and transient, like a flower on the road, enduring hardships in order to survive. Their struggle would in the end, be all for naught, for even overcoming hardships meant spending their remaining days in uncertainty. Even the days they endured count as time they wasted away. Life for them was just like that. The decades and centuries he spent so idly are even shorter than their own lives. They came and went. Some shone brilliantly among the others: dazzling and beautiful, but were also gone before he knew it. Those rare, beautiful ones only served as his cruel entertainment. 


  * That was what he thought before he met you. 


  * You are one of those rare and beautiful humans he liked to observe every century or so, with no lingering attachments besides curiosity and perhaps even boredom. 


  * He didn't hold your hand and attempted to help you, nor did he laugh at your failures. He simply watched to see what you'd do. He might as well stick a black box on your head and ask you to turn the knobs and change the channel. 


  * You felt that he was different. He was too beautiful, even by human standards. No one seemed to know who he actually was, nor did they question why he was there. He never aged, even as the passage of time showed evidently in everyone else's faces. 


  * And as they started to finally question it, he was gone. 


  * He thought that was the last time he would ever see you, but several years have passed and he saw you again, born with a different name and a different identity. 


  * He recognised you in spite of it all. So why? Even if he knew how much you suffered in your many lifetimes…he contented himself with just watching you as a passive observer. Why now? Why is he getting bothered about the cruelty the world had been unfairly showing you all this time? 


  * Sometimes, he meets you in your prime. With your beauty and all the hope you have in the world reflected in your eyes. Sometimes, he meets you before were even old enough to walk your first steps. Sometimes, he sees you on the brink of life and death. With an outstretched hand, and a voice calling out his name:



> _"Lucifer…"_

  * How long have you known him? He only told you his name once, and that was many many years ago in a different lifetime. Once when he thought watching in that small black box wasn't entertaining anymore. Once when he reached for your outstretched hand and intertwined it with his. It was only once, but it was a happy life. Yes. He only wanted it to happen once. It was only to sate his curiosity. So why…


  * Why do you matter so much to him now? 


  * You're only human--frail and fleeting. Gone as easily as you were there. Yet the warm look in your eyes as you recognised his many disguises, and the lovely smile that curved up your lips upon sighting him captures him every time: _breathless_. 


  * With you, he learned many different forms of love. Sometimes, he loved you as his lover, sometimes, a guardian, in some lives, he loved you as a parent or a sibling, while in some, he found a love for you twisted enough that it turned into hate and longing. Even the times he spent, still revered as Heaven's Morning Star paled in comparison.


  * In Heaven, it was he who was loved. He never asked to be loved. He was loved simply because he was made that way. But now, he experienced the uncertainty and the despair of a love a word away from being reciprocated. He anguished over the many lifetimes where he wasn't able to see you, nor even say the three words lodging at his throat for what felt like an eternity. The many lives you lost too early, too unfairly, and the lives where you have no choice but to leave him alone waiting, only for you to be taken away from him again. 


  * Was love ever this painful? Or is loving you simply this way? 


  * Have you ever experienced this pain before in your many many lifetimes? Did you ever wonder if you could spend a happier life with someone else? Do you regret ever remembering him? He was too afraid to ask you. Even if the answer favoured him greatly, he'd rather not know. He'd rather die wondering. 



> _"We're having an exchange program at RAD and we're currently looking for human students. Say Lucifer, would you help me out?"_

  * A piece of paper flew by him and as he picked it up to read its contents, a flood of emotions he thought he had long forgotten started bursting out. 



> _"Lucifer? Is that the student you picked?_

  * _"I_ ~~ _t's been so long._~~



> _"Yes."_

  * _But it was worth the wait. **You'll always be worth the wait.**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're extending our break until the end of this month. :) The NSFW requests will be open again until tomorrow as a form of apology. Thank you for understanding!


	38. Gabriel—General HCs (Worship Me! AU)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uriel HCs have been updated with more HCs so please take the time to check out the new additions~

**GABRIEL, AVATAR OF DILIGENCE (TO COMBAT SLOTH)**

  * Known as the “ _Voice of God_ ” and as such, is Big G’s primary messenger to the human world and the devildom
  * Because of this, he’s pretty well-known in the 3 worlds and knows a heck lot of different people
  * Also has a beautiful voice, the kind you’d want to listen to in an ASMR, podcast, audiobook, etc.
  * Then again do you really expect God’s voice to have anything other than a beautiful voice?
  * Like seriously his voice sounds like warm melted dark chocolate 
  * He’s also Uriel’s younger twin brother
  * While Uriel is more akin to the cool and comforting countenance of the moon, Gabriel has the blazing warmth of the sun
  * Perpetually smiling, but each smile holds different meanings depending on how big it is, if there was any crookedness to it, if he showed his teeth, etc.
  * His close friends and family can usually tell which smile is which, but it’s his twin that can ALWAYS tell whatever mood he was in even just from analyzing his smile
  * Most of the time however, that smile hides a rambunctious imp that particularly likes playing tricks on anyone and everyone
  * He enjoys freaking people out and relishes the reactions they make. The more exaggerated the reaction, the better
  * That time Big G talked to Moses by going into that burning bush? It was Gabriel’s bright idea
  * Seriously though, that memory of him freaking out is one of Gabriel’s most treasured moments
  * Although truth be told, his all-time favorite reactions are the ones he least expected
  * One of his favorite pastimes is trying to coax a surprised reaction out of Uriel, seeing as his brother was normally so stone-faced
  * He feels that it’s his divine mission to get as many reactions out of Uriel as he can
  * He enjoys tormenting Raphael as much as he enjoys mentoring their youngest brother on how to speak effectively
  * A master of the art of speaking, so he knows every manner of using one's voice no matter what their intended outcomes were
  * Whether it's to soothe, anger, or seduce someone, Gabriel knows them all
  * But he asks a price for his services. You have to call him "Big Brother" sweetly if you want to even remotely get his attention for whatever favor you plan on asking him
  * Gabriel enjoys teasing others aside from pranking them
  * The flustered reactions he gets is always a nice treat
  * Don’t get him wrong though, he enjoys messing with others but it’s all light-hearted fun on his end and is never done with any intended malice
  * Rather, he actually makes sure that he never touches upon sore spots for anyone
  * He’s just a prankster, not an asshole
  * Out of the seven virtues, he also the one who still gets in touch the most with Lucifer and his brothers
  * He is a messenger after all so it’s a given he sends and receives messages the most
  * With how many prophecies, signs, and dreams he has to deliver Gabriel is almost always out and about. So he’s actually the one who’s least present in the celestial realm
  * You’d usually catch him on the rare times where he’s on break or in-between deliveries
  * Sometimes when he’s in need of a little entertainment during assignments, he’d spice up his deliveries by changing the method of delivering the messages
  * Like perhaps he was supposed to give a human a sign from Big G through a dream, but that’s so old-school so instead he delivers it when they’re wide awake and by themselves
  * He can’t possibly pinpoint the fact why some humans went to loony bins after he delivered their messages
  * **P.S.** They thought they went mad because of those “divine hallucinations”
  * A chaotic force of nature in all his white-haired, molten chocolate goodness
  * Emphasis on **_CHAOTIC_**
  * Like the rest of his brothers, he enjoys spoiling Azrael in the way normal big brothers spoil their younger siblings
  * Obligatory noogies, random wrestling moves, cheek pinching, etc.
  * An advocate of "No one can bully my siblings except me"
  * Frequently gets souvenirs from wherever he'd last gone to. He doesn't just get souvenirs for him though, he also gets some for his brothers
  * Limited edition keychains for Michael for example, sweets for Azrael, local ingredients for Cainabel, tea leaves for Raphael, a new book for Uriel, and etc.
  * For some reason people like giving him random stuff. Like he could just be passing by and one of his acquaintances or even someone who he'd never really hung out with but knew of him had just harvested their mango tree and now and a surplus of them, or ordered a bit too much of this or that and would give him their extras instead
  * That's why his pockets are perpetually full with little snacks, candies, and all a manner of random stuff
  * When his pockets get too full he pops up in the other virtues' offices to lighten his load so to speak
  * More often than not, it's Azrael who benefits from his brother's popularity since Gabriel himself doesn't eat too many sweets
  * He doesn't actually notice just how good-looking he is and couple that with his beautiful voice, you can see how and why he's so popular
  * His generally sunny and rambunctious personality has also earned him many fans
  * A fan of collecting stamps and has hundreds upon hundreds of books which contain every stamp that has ever come into existence
  * Stationery otaku
  * Michael once gave him a pen, one of those cheap ones you get at dollar stores with a cute character at the top. He still uses it until today and never leaves home without it
  * Regardless of how tacky something is, if it's from his brothers then Gabriel is sure to use it with happiness and pride




	39. Raphael---General HCs (Worship Me! AU) 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all saw this post early, congrats. I was a dumbass and clicked 'post' instead of 'save as draft'. It took me a few hours to realise what I have done lmao.

** RAPHAEL, AVATAR OF ~~BLUSHING~~ HUMILITY (TO COUNTER PRIDE)  **

  * The third eldest (after Cain and before Uriel) 


  * Looks like a playboy but is actually really really shy around girls (looks can be deceiving!)


  * Is the type who blushes when you compliment him. He lives up to his name after all.


  * Doesn't like it when the attention is on him, and can only concentrate on his work when he is alone. He's self-conscious like that. 


  * His name means _“It is God who has healed”._ And again, lives up to his name since he acts as the main healer/doctor in Heaven. To accommodate with the modern times, he updates his medical knowledge every 10 years by studying medicine in the human world. Is a hard worker but knows his limits unlike a certain archangel (cough Michael). 


  * He is also the protector of weddings and conjugal love so he often answers prayers from married couples. Raphael really values the sanctity of marriage and does his best to make married couples last. Due to this, he gets saddened, and sometimes even cries when a marriage united by God had been broken.


  * Has very high empathy and cries at the littlest things. The literal definition of a soft boi.


  * Suffers the brunt of Uriel's antics due to the closeness of their lines of work from each other. If he complains he's tired, 70% of the time, (post-snap)Uriel is the reason for his stress.


  * The remaining 30% is Gabriel's doing. 


  * Combined together and it's Raphael's **living nightmare.**


  * Really tries his best to contain the sexual deviant that is the Avatar of Chastity. (ironic) 


  * Such attempts consist of him driving the said deviant away from the cherubs, Luke and Azrael. (Must protect the children!) 


  * ...and giving him the death stare when Uriel attempts to open his mouth in front of Michael when the latter asks for "suggestions". (grandpa is tired already and doesn't need the additional stress).


  * **["Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and DIE."](https://youtu.be/8q1y1JYvMlc) **faction 


  * If he doesn't do damage control, no one will. Michael is too busy, Cain is too doting and Seraphiel just...gave up. Azrael is only a few hundred years old. What if he learns from his brothers' bad examples? 


  * The disappointed and unappreciated(?) single mom of the group. 


  * Likes brewing tea. Often brews tea to go with Luke's sweets. 


  * Is good friends with Simeon. Also not good with human technology outside of medicine like his friend(though not as bad as Simeon).


  * Keeps a stash of lollipops for his little patients and often gives some to Azrael after the young boy's angel-of-death training with Michael. Since Azrael wouldn't accept them without reason, he usually makes an excuse that the Avatar of Patience needs "a checkup every time after training". He knows how harshly Azrael treats himself sometimes so he liked to at least cheer him up a little by giving him his favourite sweets. 


  * A bit of a health nut, but since he has child patients, he often makes his concocted medicines a lot more palatable for their taste buds. He often mixes his herbs and concoctions in snacks and desserts to get children to drink their medication. 


  * He also realised this is the best way for Seraphiel to finally eat the vegetables he hates so much. Of course, he does so without the Avatar of Temperance's knowing.


  * The unofficial baker for the Virtues. Likes teaching Luke how to bake in his free time. 


  * If you want to see something adorable, tell him _"Great job!"_ or _"I really appreciate you."_


  * Expect a human tomato with teary eyes, and overall just a sputtering mess. 


  * **_Self-deprecation.exe_**


  * Rather than his angel form, he likes using his human form more. He's especially fond of wearing labcoats. He thinks the clothes in the Celestial Realm are too flashy for him. 


  * As long as you don't pay attention to him, he's easily one of the most powerful angels in Heaven. But due to his shyness, he's usually content with standing by in the sidelines.


  * Is probably an otaku. Seraphiel briefly saw him holding out a weird looking glowing wand while chanting "Roo Rye-chin is bay" in his office once. Raphael avoided him for 3 days straight after the incident. 


  * His mint green hair gets disheveled while working so he started tying it up. Azrael also gifted him with some hair pins to keep the hair out of the way and he liked it so much that he started growing his hair longer so he can use it everyday. 


  * [Had some beef with Asmodeus back in the day but they seem to have a neutral relationship now. ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raphael_\(archangel\))


  * …Raphael has no idea why he always gets entangled with lascivious personalities either. 


  * Illnesses do not always have to be physical. Raphael also pacifies those with troubled minds. If you pray to him when you have some mental ailments, or even anxieties, he would always offer an ear to listen. Oftentimes, he couldn't help but absorb your negative energy, which he usually expresses through crying. Even so, if he knows listening to your prayers would ease even a bit of your pain, he will always be willing to help you.


  * Also the patron angel for the blind. These days, he couldn't heal the blind while on incognito unlike the old days, so he instead helps researchers or doctors sometimes when treating blind or partially blind patients. He also does this in other fields of medicine. If he discovers a way to treat an illness and along with it, gains Michael's approval to interfere with the humans, he will do so by offering information, or sometimes, he appears in researcher's or doctor's thoughts or dreams so they could take credit for the information themselves. If a medical discovery was discovered in serendipity, 90% of the time, it was due to Raphael's interference. 


  * He doesn't have any preferences for food. He would be happy to eat anything as long as it's healthy and filling. 


  * Often goes foraging in the human world as an excuse to find rare herbs and plants he can use in his medicine. 


  * His medical knowledge (especially potion making) often attracts the attention of witches. Since he has almost zero social skills especially in dealing with the opposite sex, he uses Michael as a shield so he wouldn't deal with them. 


  * Michael's office is a fortress in itself. Once you promise to help him out with his work, good luck getting out alive. (He doesn't mind though. It's a lot better than dealing with girls). 


  * Probably bumped into Levi a few times when going to Ruri-themed events. 


  * He tests the medicine he makes on himself before using it on his patients. Due to this, he is resistant, and even immune to some poisons. 


  * If he coops himself up in his clinic for more than a week, he's most likely in quarantine from whatever deadly side effect his experiment-of-the-month brought upon. 


  * He has little regard for his own well-being, and often prioritises other people over himself. Despite his timidity and shyness, he is quite daring, perhaps even careless if the other party involved is himself. 




	40. Cainabel—General HCs (Worship Me! AU)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

****CAINABEL, VIRTUE OF ~~DADDYNESS~~ KINDNESS (TO COMBAT ENVY)** **

  * 2nd eldest of the virtues
  * His original name was Jegudiel during his early days as an angel, but took on the name Cainabel once he was promoted and took his post as an archangel and one of the heavenly virtues
  * Cainabel is the fusion of the two names, Cain & Abel which he took on as a homage to the two brothers. Particularly Cain’s sin of murder, brought about by his envy towards Abel
  * Seeing as kindness is the foil to envy, Cainabel thought it only natural for him to take on this name and wear it with pride
  * Bara-Papa
  * Like seriously, this guy is ripped af
  * Imagine Part 1-3 JJBA levels of buffness and you get this absolute unit
  * But don’t let this intimidating size scare you off
  * He’s as gentle and caring as a puppy
  * So he’s basically Jonathan Joestar when you think about it
  * Whereas Michael stands as the “grandpa” of the group, Cainabel stands as both mom AND dad for his siblings
  * From bringing tea and a blanket for the overworked Michael, to sewing small rips and tears in Azrael’s work outfit, to indulging Uriel during one of his conspiracy theory-filled rants, and helping Gabriel sort out his souvenir collection
  * He always finds some way to dote over every single one of his brothers, whether it’s through small things he does for them
  * Like Raphael, he prefers his human form over his divine one since he likes to blend in with the populace while helping spread the virtue he represented and did his best to embody in every act he did
  * He’s a lot like Gabriel in that he’s normally away from the Celestial Realm, but unlike Gabriel he doesn’t go around the three realms but is rather travelling the human world instead
  * However, as soon as he gets home after a hard day's work he’s immediately in “ **Papa Mode** ” and starts all the household chores like preparing dinner, cleaning the house, etc.
  * Also prepares lunches for everyone
  * Every brother has their own lunch box and has meals tailored to their tastes, but Cainabel still makes sure to find some way to make it healthy as well
  * He also enjoys making bento art so it’s a guarantee that you’re almost too reluctant to eat his lunches sometimes
  * Has positivity-themed social media accounts filled with uplifting quotes, random cute scenes, the food he cooks, and etc.
  * Ngl but he’s amassed at least a million followers already in his IG account alone
  * It helps that you also get to see his impressive pecs in the shots...
  * ….although Cainabel always thinks that the sweat and heart reacts were because the food looked appetizing to his followers and not because of the tantalizing and drool-worthy muscles he unintentionally shows
  * “ _Yummyyyyy_ 👅👅👅💦💦💦💦”
  * “ _Can I have a bite of that?_ 😛😛😛💪💪💪💪”
  * “ _I thank God everyday for this gift of life and for letting me see heaven even before entering the pearly gates_ 😩😩😩😩👌👌👌👌💖💖💖💖🙏🙏🙏🙏”
  * Cainabel thinks his followers are a funny but precious bunch
  * Every few years he goes and takes cooking lessons in the human world, so as to keep up with all the new cooking methods and recipes that humans have invented
  * There was a time where he got scouted by one of his teachers to enroll at their alma mater and pursue a cooking career when they tasted his food
  * While he does love to cook, what he loves more is to cook FOR his loved ones so even if he wasn’t an angel he doesn’t think he had the heart to become an actual chef
  * Feeling down? Papa will make your favorite food, put on your favorite show, and then watch with you without pushing you for any details
  * Regardless of all his brothers’ weird quirks, he equally loves and babies all of them
  * He’s the 2nd tallest, after Seraphiel but his body’s built like a tank
  * Cainabel was actually Beel’s workout buddy back in the day and also his favorite of the virtues since not only does he cook great, but he was never stingy about sharing food with him
  * Additionally, after a hearty meal Beel can count on him to head to the gym and workout together
  * Cainabel is the definition of the “reliable senpai” trope
  * Despite his first-class gourmet level of cooking, he himself is actually fond of “weird foods”
  * Foods that would normally never be mixed together or things that you wouldn’t even think of eating? He wants to try them all at least once in his immortal life
  * Being an angel meant that he’s not gonna die if he ate one bad egg, but of course he’ll still feel the discomfort in his stomach. Which is why he seems to find some thrill in trying the weirdest of the weird foods that he can
  * Grilled squid coated in honey and peanut butter? Sign him up!
  * Of course he’ll never subject his brothers to eating his weird foods...unless they were being punished of course
  * It’s usually Gabriel who’s made to eat his weird food with him as punishment for fuccing up yet another human just because he wanted to have “a little fun”
  * Jellied hotdog water with chunks of pineapple inside and topped with mayonnaise? Come to daddy!
  * RIP Gabriel tho
  * Cainabel most frequently visited places like orphanages, hospitals, basically anywhere he could lend the most help with fully interfering with human life which is forbidden for them
  * He’d appear as a kind stranger there to visit the residents. Either talking to them or playing with them, depending on their age and what they felt like doing
  * He knows he’s not a healer and even if he was, it’s prohibited to directly touch a human’s life so the most he can do is show a little kindness and let these people know that there is still someone out there that cares for them
  * That they are still loved and treasured even when it sometimes feels like no one cares anymore




	41. Azrael---General HCs (Worship Me! AU) 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

****

**AZRAEL, AVATAR OF PATIENCE (TO COMBAT WRATH)**

  * Angel-of-Death-in-training


  * A pure cinnamonroll who just wants to help


  * The youngest of the Seven Virtues


  * Smol boi energy in a tall boy's body (around 185 cm)


  * He looks up to the other angels and acts very politely with all of them. In fact, he speaks very formally to everyone--even the human souls he escorts to the afterlife. 


  * He thinks Michael's manner of speaking is really cool and attempts to imitate him...with adorable results.


  * _"I ask of thou...doth...ah! I bit my tongue."_


  * He tries his best okay, and that's what matters.


  * Is conscious of his slender figure. He had his snow white hair grown long like Michael's (his mentor), but due to the fact that so many people mistook him for a girl, he cut it short. He doesn't really like his red eyes, as he remembered Michael saying that Lucifer had the same eye colour when he turned into a demon. That is to say, he doesn't dislike Lucifer. It just doesn't sit well with him knowing that he shares a common physical attribute with a demon _. "Does that mean, I'm also a demon?"_ kinda like that which is of course far from the truth. 


  * Was too young(maybe he wasn't even born yet when it happened) to remember the Celestial War, so he isn't really acquainted with any of the Demon Brothers. Even then, the only one he knows is Lucifer because Michael talks fondly about him from time-to-time. He doesn't understand why his mentor would act in such a friendly manner with a fallen angel, and is genuinely concerned his kindness would put him in a tight spot someday.


  * The Avatar of Patience was never seen angry, living up to his name.


  * The innuendos Uriel speak fly through his head. He is the last to realise something inside Uriel snapped and defended his senpai's honour (or lack thereof) from the naysayers.


  * Has a sweet tooth but only eats them on special occasions. (He couldn't decline when it's his brothers who offer him sweets though).


  * Is good friends with Luke. Believe it or not, they are of the same age.


  * Official taste tester of Raphael's healthy snacks along with Luke. He still feels guilty that he knows that Seraphiel's portions always had some vegetables in them. But he promised Raphael he wouldn't speak about it so he didn't.


  * Can be a bit hard on himself so it's up to his "older brothers"(or in Mikey's case, "grandpa") to spoil him. He's the youngest after all so it's his privilege and his alone.


  * Wears a hood while doing his "internship" since he doesn't want to scare the human souls with his "disgusting red eyes". Michael knows the stubborn angel couldn't be convinced even if he reassures him, so he settled on buying him a few sets of hoods while they're on the job. (It evolved into a hobby for Michael and he genuinely started liking dressing Azrael up).


  * Used to hang out a lot in Uriel's office before the Avatar of Chastity "snapped". These days, he did notice the visits are getting less frequent--what he doesn't know is that Raphael is going out of his way so the two wouldn't meet, out of fear that Azrael would be taught "weird things". He misses eating pancakes with his older brother and listening to his conspiracy theories though...


  * _"Raphael, what's an orgy?"_


  * [This meme is basically Raphael's reaction. ](https://ayedah.tumblr.com/post/148740714947/its-joke)


  * Due to his polite and thoughtful nature, he's liked by everyone. He often comes home with snacks and treats in his arms that he shares with the other angels. Apparently, Gabriel is the same. Azrael is happy that he resembles his brother in that manner and listens to his pieces of advice earnestly. 


  * In human world years, of course he'd already be dead. But in terms of physical age, he looks like he's in his late teens to early twenties. (A fact that Luke doesn't take so well. They're almost the same age, so why is it only Azrael that gets to have a growth spurt?!)


  * **A route for Azzy?**


  * That's right officer. This reader over here. 


  * FBI jokes aside, he's pretty inexperienced with love and never had a relationship before so expect awkwardness. A lot of awkwardness...


  * Is the type who likes someone without noticing he likes them romantically. (Is probably the last to know of his feelings too). 


  * He thinks getting married is really serious business (thanks to Raphael's teachings) and even proposed to his senpais once without understanding its meaning. 


  * _"Please marry me! I want all of us to stay together forever!!"_ (Imagine a baby Azzy pre-growth spurt saying this. Shorter than Luke and has a habit of switching his consonants ex. 'mawwy me pwease!') 


  * Cue in his older brothers+dad and grandpa dying of cuteness. 


  * No, Uriel. No orgies. 


  * Is too...patient to get pranked? Probably got pranked by Gabriel before and he just smiled and looked at the older angel cluelessly. 


  * This applies to Uriel's nose booping too. He doesn't understand it, but if it makes his brother happy, then it makes him happy as well. 


  * Accidentally called Cain "Dad" once.


  * A silent advocate of #TallBoysNeedHeadpatsToo


  * Is the reason why Raphael became a Ruri fan. Once upon a time, when Azrael was a lot younger, they watched the anime together and he liked it so much that he demanded they watch it every time it's Raphael's turn to babysit him. He grew out of his Ruri phase once he got older, but unfortunately...it wasn't the same for Raphael. 


  * If you tell him to wait for you somewhere as a joke, 100% of the time, he would take it seriously and would really wait for you there. Rain or shine, even if it's really cold outside, he'd be there. (He has a hard time distinguishing jokes so it's best to just say things to him in earnest.). 


  * One time, Seraphiel forgot him in the human world while he was on the run from a persistent vegetable stall owner(Sera had promised Azzy that he would take him to one of his missions). It had been 2 days and Raphael had been losing his mind looking for their youngest one when Michael chanced upon Azrael on the very spot Sera told him to wait on, not moving even an inch. Aside from the rare time the mild-mannered Avatar of Charity had unleashed his rage, it had been a cautionary tale for the other Virtues to ALWAYS be sincere with Azrael from then on.


  * Would be the type to follow a stranger in their white van if he's bribed with candy. He's too trusting for his own good. 


  * Because he has a child's innocence in an adult's body, he's surprisingly popular with "oneesans". 


  * And since he earnestly listens to Gabriel's seduction lessons...it wouldn't be a surprise if he would be a lady killer (albeit unintentional) when he gets older. 


  * Is good with his hands. He likes painting and making handicrafts in his spare time. 


  * Raphael's hair pins, Seraphiel's earrings and Michael's favourite brooch are among his many creations. 


  * Was good friends with some famous artists like Leonardo da Vinci, Vincent Van Gogh and Pablo Picasso, whom he met on some of his assignments. Meeting them again in the afterlife was bittersweet. 


  * Like Seraphiel, he believes in the importance of treasuring the present. Although every being in this world has an end, it doesn't necessarily mean that one should only dwell on the end. Acknowledging the transience of life and treasuring those rare fateful encounters, he believes is what was important. Though the friends he made in the mortal world may never remember him as he ferries their souls to the afterlife, it doesn't depreciate the value of the memories and bonds they shared when they were still living. 


  * Though he could know almost everyone's "expiration" if he wants to, he doesn't really use those powers unless necessary. Some things are better left unknown. 


  * He has an ever growing journal of every soul he had guided to the afterlife. In the ever silent night, when humanity is slumbering, he offers an elegy for the dead...even those long gone and long forgotten. Even if it were only him that would remember them, he didn't mind. In fact, he wanted to be the one who would never forget. Every life matters, even the lives that had already found peace in the afterlife. If even the person themself couldn't remember their hardships in the mortal world, he believes it is his job to remember for them. He's stubborn and hard-headed like that. 


  * Of all the traits he had to inherit from their third eldest, it had to be his disregard for his own well-being. He also shares Michael's tendency to overwork himself and Uriel's fondness for pancakes. Thankfully despite it all, he's growing up as a fine young man. 




	42. Announcement: Winning HCs and Drabble Collections

Hello there! Admin BB here to report that our break is almost over and we'll respond to your requests soon!🌸

Sadly, this update isn't a new HC, but we do have something else to announce!  
.....   
....   
.   
.   
...   
We have finally created a fic to hold all of our drabbles and scenarios! This will include drabbles inspired by the winning requests of each batch, along with other writings of our own! (Feel free to drop by, by [clicking here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622/chapters/58923544))

> **The winning entries:**
> 
> **Request#16:** Chubby Bunny (Diavolo) ~~Admin Lex's Pick~~  
>  **Request #28:** Lovefool (Luke) ~~Admin BB's Pick~~

If you are one of the two winning HCs for this batch and you own an AO3 account, you can DM either me or Admin Lex if you want us to gift you your prize. :) Alternatively, you can also comment in your respective entry that you are the requester.

Want to be the next winner? Don't worry! We do this every batch so just keep on requesting! <3 There are always 2 winners each batch.

With that, have a lovely day everyone! Take care of yourselves!

* * *

[admin BB's twitter🌸](https://twitter.com/devilishkouhaii?s=09) || [admin lex's twitter🌟](https://twitter.com/lexsssu?s=09)


	43. Lalalu (Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How Belphie's like when he's around a MC that loves giving him affection like kissing his forehead and sang a lullaby before they take naps together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after taking a small break from writing your requests, BB & I are back again for the 2nd batch of HCs ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ  
> Did you guys miss us?  
> Have you read our newly published [Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622?view_full_work=true)? Reminder, we won't just be posting our drabbles of the winners there, but BB and I will also be writing our own drabbles every now and then so make sure to stay tuned（๑✧∀✧๑）

  * Tbh he’s pretty shookt with how affectionate you are
  * Considering after everything he’d done to you after all
  * Although you forgave him, he’s utterly amazed that you still chose to love him of all people
  * Not to mention how unafraid you were about showing him affection
  * By the time you started dating, you quickly showed him just how special he was to you via giving constant affection to him and only him
  * Sure, his brothers get to receive hugs and the like from you, but those were obviously just friendly/familial ones
  * The way you’d randomly assault him with kisses all over his face…
  * ...Sometimes you’d even use that tactic to wake him up
  * He can never forget the combination of amused and envious faces he was met with during breakfast after being woken up in such a way
  * When he was particularly sleepy during lunch time at school, you’d even let him lay his head on your lap
  * “You’re gonna get cramps from sleeping that way, you know? Here, you can use my lap as a pillow instead, alright?”
  * Belphie should be worried about how easily and naively you offered to be his pillow, because if he were some sort of scoundrel then he’d have probably taken advantage of you already with how stupidly trusting you were
  * “You’re lucky that it’s me you’re tempting. What do you think would have happened if you had your guard down like this with another demon, huh?” Though his eyes were narrowed, lips set onto a frown, and his tone sounded like he was mad at you…
  * ...he wasn’t in the least
  * Rather, a momentary surge of jealousy came over him because of the sudden stray thought that you’d do this for anyone
  * As soon as that thought crosses his mind however, it’s immediately popped when he feels the press of your warm lips against his vulnerable ones, totally unprepared for your surprise attack
  * Belphie looks like a deer in headlights or well, a cow in headlights in this case as he processes things
  * Had he been in his demon form, his tail would probably be thrashing behind him right now
  * “...That’s a low blow and you know it”
  * Although he huffs, Belphie continues to happily bask in your love and affection anyway because he lets you continue all your ministrations
  * It’s become such a common occurrence that he expects it now and the times that you do forget to give him affection, he’s left feeling irritated and grumpy for the rest of the day
  * He falls asleep almost immediately whenever you sing to him during your designated nap times or right before bedtime while you run your hands through his hair
  * Belphie shows he cares in his own ways, like letting you nap on his favorite pillow together
  * But one of the most telltale signs of his love for you will be waking up with him and rather than clutching any pillow, he’s instead clutching you to his body instead



> “Don’t ever do these things with someone other than me, got it? You’re mine”

  * **BONUS:[Belphie’s VA singing](https://youtu.be/fDEWe25X5B4) **




	44. Brother Dearest (Lucifer) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _  
>  HC's about the little things he would do/get for his little brothers back in the celestial realm. Just some good wholesome fluff about Luci being a big brother, yaknow?  
>  _  
> 

  * Lucifer has a tendency to be misunderstood. A LOT.


  * He puts great care in maintaining his image and setting a good example to all angels in Heaven; and his great sense of responsibility, although laced with good intentions do not translate very well in his actions. 


  * Sensing potential in Mammon's grasp with numbers, he drilled arithmetic lessons in his head. He's the second eldest brother so he needs to learn about many fields of study to guide his younger brothers after all. Even if Mammon doesn't see the importance of what he is doing now, and in turn, resents him for his nagging, he would rather have that than letting his younger brother continue doubting himself and his worth. 


  * He knows deep down that Mammon isn't all huff and puff, and has moments where he questions his standing in their family. Lucifer addresses this with his tough love. Going soft on Mammon who indulges on the praise and the affection would be spoiled rotten if he's left as he is (As we can see on the OM story though, he's spoiled by Lucifer in his own ways too so this method isn't really much help. Good luck getting Lucifer to admit it though).


  * Leviathan shut himself off from everyone else after Lilith's death, entertaining himself with "any-may" and "video games" to fill the void his sister had left in his heart. Lucifer at that point in time, was also dealing with grief and remorse on his own, but he set aside his own feelings to be his brothers' pillar of support. Perhaps he shouldn't have encouraged Leviathan's hobbies, now that he thought about it. He was too blinded by other things that he wasn't able to reach out to him properly, and he still regrets it to this day. 


  * Saying that, he tried to understand Levi's hobbies by partaking in them as well(a secret he keeps to himself). However, it was too much for him. He did like the TSL soundtrack though. 
  * He admired Asmodeus' discipline when it comes to self-care. He often gifted him with beauty products he bought on his trips to the three different realms.


  * While he thought having Beelzebub hang out with Michael's brothers is…worrying (That wretched man named Cainabel kept overfeeding him), he wouldn't deny that seeing his brother get along with the other angels, perhaps to an extent of even calling them a friend warmed his heart. 


  * Beelzebub was pure and naive, and he worried constantly of other people taking advantage of him. He's glad though that he made decent friends. He just wished Michael would stop smiling vaguely while bragging about his own brothers every time he brings up Cainabel and his tendencies to dote on his own brother **too much.**


  * Speaking of friends.Sigh. Belphegor…ah,what should he do with him? He loved humans too much. He was guilty (true enough) for pretending he didn't see him and his twin sneaking out of the Celestial Realm to visit the human world. How can he say no to _those eyes?_


  * When his brothers (and Lilith) were still little cherubs, he often hosts "swumber patties" (as little Belphegor called it) for them. He sets a thin foam bed in their living room, asks his siblings to bring their blankets and favourite plushie and he'd gather them all up there, blanket forts and all to tell them all kinds of stories before going to bed. He usually recounts his experiences in the three different realms, but on the occasion that Lilith wants to hear her favourite "princess stories", he reads them to her. How Gabriel got so many of those interesting books is a mystery to even himself. 


  * He set aside a room for framing his siblings' artworks. Why, he'd even argue that little Asmo lives up to his name as the jewel of heaven because he always drew the best clouds and daisies. He liked reading there and staring at the drawings, recalling every memory hidden in every picture. 


  * He's really good at styling hair, which he gives credit to on his numerous attempts to braid Lilith's beautiful hair. Flower crowns? He's a master at that too. Anyone would, actually if they have been asked to make some as much as he was. 


  * Was a terrible cook at first who learned from trial and error. His stomach is now made of steel from eating all of his failed attempts. Raphael always had a stomach medicine ready for him everytime he stops by at his clinic. 


  * He often wakes up with sharpie drawings on his face. How _cute._ It's fine. Mammon is only 105 years old. It's normal behaviour for a child. _Everything's fine._


  * Forget Spidey senses. He has something much much more potent: _Sibling Inkling--_ a special ability honed by most firstborn children that automatically sends said firstborns, "signals" whenever their siblings are in danger (or if they are up to no good and fucked shit up. _Again._ Mostly the latter).


  * Memorised all the lyrics of his siblings' favourite nursery rhymes. You can catch him singing a tune or two when he is at his work desk. 


  * He may not look like it, but he is amazing at taking care of children and babies. He can tell what they want just by giving them one look, or listening to their cries. He claims their cries have distinctions, to which most of his angel colleagues do not really understand. 


  * Actually, think up of any chores or activities young housewives like doing and Lucifer probably tried them (if not, mastered them or familiarised with them) already. 


  * Satan was never an angel, and was birthed in different circumstances from him and his siblings. However, he did have a name in mind for the bookish demon if ever he was an angel: **Helel**. From the name's etymologies though, he is certain his brother would not like it. 


  * Feels like Satan's resentment for him is reasonable and even blamed himself at first. Confrontation is difficult for someone so prideful as Lucifer however. He'd rather become the target of his brother's resentment if it means Satan could gain the sense of self he has been seeking for. 


  * He didn't mean for Satan to also have memories of Lilith. Perhaps it's an inevitable outcome for being borne from his anger. His emotions. 


  * His schedule when he was still an angel can rival Michael's. He learnt how to manage his time efficiently to spend more time with his siblings(he didn't want them to grow up without him by their sides). His workaholic tendencies that resulted from his strictness still persists even if he has fallen from grace. 


  * Overall, Lucifer admits he isn't the best example when it comes to being a "perfect older brother", but he tried his best (and is still trying his best) so that matters…right?


  * … _ah. His head is aching again._ What did Mammon do _this time_? 




	45. Pet Me! (Leviathan) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Leviathan with a touchstarved s/o, and when he sees how she just kinda melts into headpats, hugs, or ANY kind of affection. I just want to see how he would act because of how shy he is and how he would need to gain more confidence_

  * An introverted demon otaku who’s afraid of showing affection and a touch-starved petite human qt3.14?
  * Now THAT’S a formula for a greatest rom-com/slice of life anime
  * The first time he starts to notice about your yearning for skinship is purely a spur of the moment thing on Levi’s part
  * There was a game he’d been having trouble finishing for a while now because he was stuck on a certain level, but during one of your game night’s he finally managed to overcome the difficult boss and in his excitement, he pulls you into an embrace
  * Thanks to your petite build, it’s no effort at all for the avatar of envy and 3rd eldest of the demons brothers to crush you against his surprisingly taut and firm chest, caged by his arms that left little to your imagination when they were wrapped so snuggly around you
  * So caught up in euphoria, it takes a moment for Levi to realize how he’d placed his hands on you
  * And it takes yet another moment for him to notice how you kept leaning into him and tucking your head beneath his chin as if urging him to never let you go
  * He is shocked, he is amazed, he is confused
  * “ _S-Sorry about that! I just got a little too happy so don’t go thinking that I’m becoming one of you normies, okay?_ ”
  * Years and years of isolating himself from everyone other than his brothers has made him wary of physical contact
  * Not that he was scared or despised it, but rather has become so unused to it that he can’t help but freeze since it’s been so long since he intentionally touched someone
  * No, pushing away other weabs during fan events or conventions doesn’t count
  * The eggplant-haired boy decides to place this incident at the back of his mind, unwilling to admit to himself that he actually enjoyed the close contact
  * Unwilling to admit to himself he really did see you relish the skinship you both shared in those few seconds of absolute happiness further amplified by the feel of your skin beneath his fingertips
  * The journey you both took before finally getting into a relationship with one another was a long one, but it was the sort of adventure Levi would never forget because he came to know you more than he ever thought he would
  * He knows how you loved any sort of skinship with him, something he’d finally come to terms with after mentally convincing himself that no one would ever want to be touched by his grubby otaku hands
  * Whereas he would have shied away the moment he realized he’d put his hands on you again, he is still shy with showing public displays of affection but he no longer retreats into himself
  * Especially knowing that you WANT to be touched by him
  * Not to mention that you’re the one who’s too shy to ask him for the affection you so desperately craved and in his honest opinion, deserved very much
  * Levi’s face blooms a bright red when he takes your smaller hand into his, yet he grasps it firmly still as he intertwines your fingers
  * You finally won that super difficult level in a video game you were playing? Headpats galore for being such a good, amazing girl!
  * You were feeling down about yourself? Though he may act all tsundere at first, your darling sea serpent pulls you into his bathtub-bed and embrace you from behind
  * Though you can’t see his face from that position, you feel the heat of his face when he nuzzles into the crook of your neck
  * Generally awkward and doesn’t know what to do with himself at first, Levi gradually eases into the relationship and you’ll soon be cuddling with him on a picnic mat beneath a blooming cherry blossom tree
  * He is still his awkward otaku self, but he is your awkward but inherently sweet boyfriend



> “ _ Don’t get used too used to this, okay? I’m only holding your hand just so you don’t get lost in the crowd and n-not because I want to keep you close to me all this time. Nope! _ ”


	46. Remnants Part 1 (Mammon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  MC has old self harm scars. She's not proud of them but accepted them as a part of her. MC is known to wear long sleeves since she gets cold easily. One day the temperature in Devildom soars up and so MC puts on a tank top and shorts. HCs for how the brothers react.   
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. Reading this request put me back at a darker point of my life. I'm in a better state of mind now, but I wasn't able to do it alone. To everyone who is struggling and who also used to harm themselves, it's cliché but things will get better. :) You are loved. 
> 
> Also, there's another HC coming up after this one as a double post! So stay tuned~ I'll be double posting HCs for an undetermined time so I hope you enjoy it!

  * Ever get that feeling when something just…clicks inside your mind and made you realise things that were painfully obvious if you just looked a bit harder? _This_ was one of those times.


  * You aren't fooling anyone. Mammon knows those weren't "cat scratches". He may be an idiot but he isn't stupid. He played along with you and humoured you until the both of you were finally alone.


  * He didn't ask you right out of the bat. But it was true that he was struggling on leading the conversation to your scars. He heard about those before, but it didn't necessarily prepare him for…actually talking about it with you.


  * Most of them were on the upper portion of your thighs, some he saw on your stomach when your shirt goes up a bit when you're reaching for something. You clearly didn't do it for attention. If you did, you would have placed them on more perceivable parts of your body.


  * The question was…why?


  * Will bringing it up really help you? Isn't that something you'd rather not talk about?


  * In the end, he decided not to push the topic any further (if it even started in the first place) and just treated you a lot nicer than he usually does. To distract you,he started goofing around since he noticed you seemed restless once you changed to your current clothing.


  * _"Hey MC, let's play tattoo shop. We draw on each other and the one who makes a better tattoo wins free dinner."_


  * Meanwhile, Satan was looking aimlessly for his "missing highlighters" that his brother "borrowed". Permanently. (How was he supposed to read without them?!) 


  * Lucifer was missing some sharpies too.


  * " _Alright, MC. Prepare to be amazed by my artistic genius!" (Proceeds to draw a giant dick on your thigh) "Hah, ain't that amazin' or what? I'm totally winnin' this!" (Draws a mustache on your face)_


  * Da Vinci who?? The Great Mammon is where it's at! 


  * You proceed to draw dicks and hairy balls all over your bodies until Lucifer and Satan finally managed to track down their "marker thief" and lectured him for the rest of the day. 


  * Once Mammon came back, he has all sorts of drawings all over his face. The most prominent one was the word "Stupidmammon" on his forehead written courtesy by a very ANGRY Satan. 


  * Eventually, you caught onto the reason why he was doing this. And when you inquired him, he seemed unusually bashful. 


  * _"Dunno much about what you went through. I could understand at least that it ain't a pretty part of yer life but, hey. You're here now in a better place. You managed to get outta that hell. Ah, this is messed up. You're in Hell right now 'course, but I didn't mean that kinda hell--- Yer laughin'. Oi! Stop that! The great me is bein' serious here!"(You both laughed anyway.)_


  * Your scars are remnants of a darker point in your life. But it doesn't mean that it had to be _just that._ Mammon wanted to draw over those painful memories over happy ones. Yes. Even if" drawing over" meant an extremely poorly drawn penis on your thigh. It's a reminder of where you are now, and how far you've gone, of how you managed to still live despite all the pain and the sadness. He's not very good at being serious, nor did he want to try too hard to the point of being pretentious, but he wants you to know that you matter. That your past didn't amount to nothing. 


  * You are never nothing to him, you will always be _enough._




	47. Learning Together (Lucifer) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  A MC who wants to be intimate with Lucifer but doesn't have much experience, not a virgin just never had many relationships, she worries since he won't want someone like her since he's experienced, dominate, etc. How their physical relationship evolves and how he gets her more comfortable with everything. Basically him being her teacher and she's a willing learner.  
>  _

  * It may come as a shock to you, but Lucifer isn't as experienced with relationships as he seemed.


  * First of all, he was an angel who had fallen from grace--not just any angel, but one of the most revered ones in Heaven. Fame and recognition had its price, and it often meant that he had little time for even himself. 


  * Even when he did, he devoted most of his time taking care of his siblings. He couldn't just trust _anyone_ to do the job. Children have a short attention span. If he is gone for too long, what if they forget about him? He didn't want to be an alien existence in their lives. He wanted to be a part of it, and God knows how much he tries.


  * Most people, even his brothers seem to have the same assumptions about him. _Experienced? Many lovers? BDSM?_ The last one, appallingly so. He hadn't even heard of the term until Asmodeus brought it up in conversation, so he had to nod at him and pretend he knew what the hell they were talking about to spare himself of the embarrassment. Later that day, he did some extensive research and had the textbook definitions drilled into his head to make the illusion of his experience more authentic.


  * Everyone seems to assume only Satan is capable of this but they tend to forget where the Avatar of Wrath _actually_ came from.


  * Lucifer is too responsible to goof around. He is the type who would hate himself if he goes against his "code". Love and relationships are the illusions of mortals with short lifespans--those humans who will never live long enough to realise it had all been a lie--that their love in all its idealised glory would have an end. It isn't as rosy or as beautiful as they make it out to be.


  * He is no babbling virgin when it comes to relationships, but you couldn't say he was _that_ experienced either. He had a few to keep up the act, and he did cherish his partners to some extent, but he had _never_ , _never_ let them take control of him. Love is an illogical threat that he couldn't afford to have in his life. Love had betrayed him again and again. Love made loss even more painful. Love made him resort to means that would hurt the people he cared about. No. He couldn't love ever again. Not if he couldn't save his own sister. What right would a murderer like him to indulge in it if that very love took her from them?


  * Alas, you came into his life and challenged his notions on love. Timeless as you were, an exception as you were-- _you_ were a symbol of his sister's love, but it isn't just because of that did you creep into the crevices of his well-guarded heart. You were so _much...more._ And the _more_ he realised it, it terrified him.


  * You are human--a fleeting existence. Like fireworks blooming in the night sky: beautiful yet also ephemeral. As his feelings for you deepened, the more he knew he would hate himself for loving you if it meant losing you eventually. _Not again._


  * But you made him believe in love--you made him hope, yearn--you made him feel alive again. You made him realise even a fleeting moment could be so beautiful.


  * Love is _you._ It was your name rolling in his tongue with warmth and affection. It was the gentle kisses he places on your forehead instead of your lips when he teases you. It was the look of anticipation in your eyes that also yearned for his touch.


  * Love is everything you do--your hesitation and your fears that were all so crystal clear to him; love is when you wrap some blankets around him in his many all-nighters. Love is the cup of coffee you make to start his day. Love is your laughter as you exchange sweet nothings; your hands intertwining with each other before pulling away out of shyness.


  * He knows he wasn't the only one who had worries. He watched you for such a long time that he couldn't help but notice. 



> _"To be honest, I don't have much experience myself."_

  * You laughed at him in disbelief and he could only shake his head. Perhaps his act had gotten too real that he was even willing to convince himself that he was this experienced "sex god" everyone seemed to assume that he was. He wanted you and desired you, he liked to take you all for himself but he didn't want you to hate it so he held himself back. 



> _"Let's take it slow. I don't mind if we just spend some time together as long as I can keep you to myself."_

  * The skinships were tame at first---feather kisses on your forehead before going to bed, a light kiss at the back of your hand when he was being playful--sometimes, he liked holding hands under the table while having dinner, and you would both share a conspiratory look that made his brothers wonder what both of you were up to. 


  * It was true that he was more dominant than submissive, but he wasn't a brute. He always asked you if you are comfortable and didn't hold anything against you if you declined. Oftentimes, your moments alone together consisted more of conversations, of getting to know each other rather than warming each other's bed. He shared his worries and his fears to you, and he "joked" a few more times of his inexperience--his teasing eyes were no longer there so you began to wonder if he wasn't lying after all. 


  * Eventually, you began to become more comfortable with touching him. He would offer his lap for you to rest on and would talk to you about how his day went. He would also thank you for doing a great job that day, sometimes apologising if his brothers troubled you a little too much. You often fell asleep there--and you would wake up sometimes(his cape draped over you), with your sleepy eyes half-open to see his warm gaze at you. His gentle voice calls your name:



> _"Good morning._ _"_

  * Times together with him weren't all pleasant of course. You would fight, reconcile and fight again. You would get angry at him. He would refuse to apologise out of pride and that "honourable" part of him you used to like so much would turn into a not so likeable "stubborn" part of him. He would start telling himself that he was right, that this "love" thing was a mistake. Then when he starts thinking about losing you, all that pride of his crumbles down and he just…rushes over to where you are to hold you and say in the faintest of whispers that "he's sorry". 


  * _"You're actually quite childish, aren't you, Lucifer?"_ you would tell him as you are still in embrace. He wouldn't answer, but you could see that he was pouting. You both begin to talk about how petty you both are and share a laugh. Then, something about the silence just feels right. He would look at you in anticipation and you would close your eyes. You feel his warmth on your own, and as you pulled away, he would speak under his breath.



> _"It's not enough. I want more…what about you?"_

  * You pushed him away so many times before so it comes as a shock to you that you were both feeling the same way. You confess that you thought he grew tired of you. That your fight meant a precursor for your eventual breakup. That he would want someone… _more_. He frowns. 



> _"Why would I waste my time over insignificant people? Do you actually want me to play around?"_

  * You shake your head, and his tense expression finally softens. 



> _"Ah, if you are unconvinced, shall I tell you everything that I love about you?"_

  * With your consent, he starts kissing every part of you. He often peppers those kisses with the sweetest words that didn't seem to sound like him. And when you point it out, a tinge of red colours his ears. _So was he telling the truth? Was this a first for him as well?_



> _"If you won't stop looking at me that way, I'll eat you up and won't hold back."_

  * …let's just say that he had quite a feast that night.



_ ... to be continued  _


	48. Remnants Part 2 (Leviathan & Beelzebub) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC has old self harm scars. She's not proud of them but accepted them as a part of her. MC is known to wear long sleeves since she gets cold easily. One day the temperature in Devildom soars up and so MC puts on a tank top and shorts. HCs for how the brothers react._

**LEVIATHAN**

  * Levi is an awkward boi and confrontations aren’t his strong suit at all, nor was it something he planned on doing after seeing the numerous old scars littering your body
  * He of all people knew how hard it is to open up, especially when it concerns parts of you you’d left behind already and he’s not about to poke at old scars
  * If anything, he feels flattered that you trusted him enough to be comfortable showing off them off even if unintentionally, but at the same time he feels the need to do better for you
  * You who accepted all his flaws and quirks, who loved the unlovable him deserved all that love back tenfold
  * He doesn’t outright talk to you about your old scars, but rather finds some other subtle way to show his love and support
  * This otaku feels hurt, knowing that you of all people had to go through a point like that and yet he can’t help but also admire you all the more for your own strength despite such a time of suffering
  * Because if the you before didn’t get past that dark time in your life, then he’d never have the chance to have met and fall in love with the you NOW



> “ _ Wanna hole up in my room for the rest of the day? I got a portable AC so it won’t be as hot there and we can just play video games and binge watch anime all day _ ”

  * He’s not into extravagant displays of affection, because yo he’s still your typical awkward boi but he shows his love in the ways he knows he can
  * Levi may or may not let you lean against him while you play 
  * Perhaps changing into a loose short sleeved-shirt of his own and smiling secretively when he sees how happy you play as your scarred arm press against his own pale one
  * Maybe he even presses a kiss onto the skin when you’re fast asleep and unaware of the adoring gaze he always has for you



**BEELZEBUB**

  * Beel wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but that didn’t mean he was an idiot nor was he blind
  * He is shocked
  * He is angry
  * He is appalled
  * But not because of what you did to yourself
  * Oh no, Beel can never blame you for the scars you so proudly wore on your skin like the testament they were to the hardships you’ve faced and overcome
  * He is shocked that you had to go through something like this
  * He is angry that something made you go through this
  * He is appalled that you, the kindest and purest person he knows had to go through such a dark time like this
  * Beel also isn’t the type to try and push you for answers, considering he’s Belphie’s twin and knows that should he push too hard you might just further retreat into yourself rather than actually opening up to him
  * Rather than making you remember the bad memories, he sets out to make more good memories with you. He wants to give you more reasons to smile everyday and never have to resort to hurting yourself ever again
  * Expect lots of random hugs from this big baby, like as in a full body hug 
  * He’s now set himself into showering you with all the love he can, each and every day in the ways he knows he’s best at
  * Whether it’s through physical affection like hugs and cuddles or going out to food crawl together, Beel is adamant about making the best memories with you



> “ _ Do you wanna get a bufo egg milk tea to wash all that food down? My treat _ ”


	49. Then Came You (Solomon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  Can I have HCs of Solomon and MC as childhood friends that were separated for years with no contact, and were only reunited in devildom? please uwu   
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know much about him and I personally think he's much older than he lets on (maybe a hundred or so years), meaning the MC from OM couldn't be a childhood friend, so just think of this request as a complete divergence from my personal HCs.

  * It happened a long, long time ago. He was but a boy with nothing to his name--if not one on the stranger side who didn't seem to fit in anywhere. 


  * He was someone who was used to his lonesome--entertaining himself with the strange powers he realised he had so much of. 


  * Then came you. You weren't appalled with seeing him move a fork or two in the air. Rather, you were fascinated by it. 


  * Eventually, you became a familiar presence to him. On after school hours in the detached building from the elementary school that was used as a storage room, you would both frequent, amusing yourself with magic shows and parlour tricks. You were intrigued by the faraway look he always had in his eyes while he silently counted in his head the remaining days you would spend time with him like this. He shouldn't get familiar with the warmth of your company. Everyone left him eventually. And the ones that stayed like his parents only did so out of obligation. 


  * You weren't obligated to befriend him. His desire to pressure you to stay with him lodged in his throat and he swallowed the words back so many times, fearing this would distance you from him. _Just like everyone else._


  * Instead, he learned how to smile. A lot of the people who were well-liked by everyone are an expert at it after all. As he placed a mask of smiles on his face to finally feel like he belonged somewhere, the emptier he felt. His expectations soured his outlook on life. Everyone felt shallow and superficial--eventually, he stopped hoping. His only hope in the world, who seemed so detached from humanity's notions remained the only constant in his life. You were his pillar. You were everything to him. He pushed away the thoughts that you didn't feel the same way, placing false ideals on you that only served to comfort him. It must have suffocated you, now that he thought about it. 


  * …it must be why you had left.


  * After that day, his only pillar crumbled before him, destroying his hopes of genuine human connections. He turned to the only thing that never abandoned him: his magic. His fascination in the unknown and the inhuman also strengthened. That was when he realised there was power in hopelessness and _nil._ To abandon all expectations for even yourself was liberating. Relationships that are bounded with conditions are the only ones that are genuine to him. Contracts, obligations, political arrangements--all that benefit the shallow humans he had hated so much. Those were the only constants in his life. 


  * …or so he thought. 


  * He could recognise you from afar, even with your back facing him. The look of recognition in your face, blurring with tears as you caged him in your arms warmed the heart he thought he had abandoned. He didn't like it one bit. 


  * _"Solomon!" You called him with the same warmth and affection you had those many years ago._


  * Your next words were his undoing. Everything he denounced, as well as his hatred began to waver. This wasn't right. _It was you who had left, so why did it sound that…_


  * _"You never responded to my letters, I-I thought…"_


  * Letters? 


  * Then, a bout of realisation struck him. 


  * A letter unread at his desk, stamped and sent with your name in the return address. A letter he hadn't looked at out of spite. 


  * _"Your parents said they didn't know where you went and told me you're probably dead. But I knew you were out there somewhere. I kept sending you letters…I never lost hope. Oh Solomon, I'm so glad you're alive!"_


  * In the end, it was he who gave up. You have been his pillar over the years even in his absence. Unwavering, loyal and hoping--something melted inside him that made him feel his heartbeats again; and as he looked back at you, your eyes as bright and as warm as he remembered, he found out something that had been obvious for so long. Realising it made him laugh. 


  * _Ah, he was done for._




	50. Baby Fever (Asmodeus & Diavolo) and ANNOUNCEMENT ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC having baby fever, who better than the demon prince and Avatar of Lust to help her out. (Breeding Kink shut w/ Diavolo and Asmodeus)_

**ASMODEUS**

  * Asmo led a life of debauchery and promiscuity before falling for you.
  * Not to say that he isn’t as debauched and promiscuous as he was before, but unlike moving from one partner to the next, he now exclusively focuses his depravity on you
  * You are someone he actually truly loves, because he willing he is to show you the deepest parts of himself which even he is afraid to acknowledge at times
  * Which is why when you started to officially enter an exclusive relationship with one another, Asmo was actually somewhat reluctant about showering you with the affection he so freely gave to his numerous exploits



> “ _Why don’t we take things slow, darling? We have all the time in the world to get to know and love each other~_ ”

  * But then it took Asmo WAY longer to even touch you anywhere inappropriate despite subtly hinting that you wanted him, ALL of him
  * It took several bumps along the road, but Asmo and you did manage to get over this and were now free to love each other’s bodies as much as you wanted
  * Perhaps it was the scent of spring in the air or the multitude of cute babies and animal vids you watched, or even something else entirely but you were sure of one thing that particular day, you wanted one of your own
  * Truth be told, Asmo was utterly unprepared to be cornered in his room just as he was fixing himself up in front of his vanity
  * He was about to greet you enthusiastically when he felt your presence and heard you slip into his room, wrapping your arms around his slim waist
  * The Avatar of Lust did not expect you to whisper such filth into his ear of all things. How you wanted him to hold you down to the bed and fuck you so hard before filling your womb with his seed...
  * To keep cumming inside you relentlessly until he’s sure that there’s no way you couldn’t be pregnant...
  * Just imagining all the things you wanted him to do to you filled the sin with such delight and urgency that you almost immediately found yourself on your back on his plush bed
  * By then, Asmo had transformed into his true demon form as he hovered over your prone form
  * “ _My innocent darling isn’t such a pure girl after all. Do you get pleasure out of riling me up like this? Or is it truly your wish to be bred by me?_ ”
  * As a demon who primarily had dominion over the pleasures of the flesh, he had the power to control his own virility so there was no chance of him ever producing children with anyone because he’d never cared for anyone that deeply to leave such a precious part of himself…
  * ...until you



> “ _We’re going to take good care of all our children, won’t we darling? I know you’ll be the greatest mother in the Devildom, but first...we have to get to work on making our children. Now won’t that be so much fun? Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up to the brim until your womb can no longer fit any more of my seed~_ ”

  * Expect Asmo to stay true to his word, because the next time you both walk out of his room, you’re on your way to tell the other brothers about the joyous news



**DIAVOLO**

  * What? You want to have children with him? Oh, what wonderful news!
  * Diavolo is completely and utterly ecstatic right now that he was practically vibrating from where he stood



> “ _My dearest, you’ve made me the happiest demon in the three worlds! Father’s been nagging me to give him grandchildren for the past few centuries already, you know? But wait, that’s not what’s important right now—_ ”

  * He lets out a boisterous laugh as he takes you into his big, beefy arms and presses a kiss to the crown of your head before he teleports you both into the confines of his extravagant chambers
  * Despite his excitement, he is still ever the gentleman and softly lays you onto the king-sized bed that could even accommodate you both and your future children at the same time
  * Diavolo wants to ensure that his seed takes, that’s why he’s either fucking you missionary style or doggy-style so his cock can fully reach your deepest parts
  * Not that he couldn’t already do so normally, his dick’s massive both in girth and length
  * It took you several couplings before you were able to easily accept him without a single twinge of pain from the initial penetration
  * Diavolo was just THAT massive



> “ _See how easily you take my cock now? It’s like your cunt was made to swallow it up. As if your womb was made to accept my seed and carry my children even though your lewd and adorable body always struggles a bit just to accept all of me_ ”

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hello everyone! I hope you’re all enjoying these HCs we’ve made as much as we did with writing them.**

**Admin BB and I have talked for a bit and decided that in order to focus on our other responsibilities and the like, we’ll no longer be updating this HC collection regularly. More than a month of almost exclusively writing for this fic with daily updates have tuckered us both out. We’ll still be writing the requests that have been accepted, but expect that it will take longer for them to be published because the both of us will divert our attention to our other respective fanfics or perhaps focus more on our own ideas for the meantime. Should there be updates in this fic, it will either be a fulfilled request or us writing our own HCs.**

**Writing for others is a treat, but it is also very tiring and can be stressful at times so I hope you all understand and we’d both like to thank you for sticking with us for so long💖**


	51. [NSFW] Me and You (Lucifer) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A MC who wants to be intimate with Lucifer but doesn't have much experience, not a virgin just never had many relationships, she worries since he won't want someone like her since he's experienced, dominate, etc. How their physical relationship evolves and how he gets her more comfortable with everything. Basically him being her teacher and she's a willing learner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the NSFW part 2 of "Learning Together", but I have realised after numerous attempts that I am incapable of writing explicit smut (I'm sorry requester;;) so have this fluffy mess instead. Idk why it turned softer than the last one. This is supposed to be the kinky part but soft Luci just looked at me and said "nope".
> 
> Also, yes. This was inspired by some of the dialogues in his current bday event.

  * First times are understandably nerve wracking. It's uncharted waters, where nary anyone had ever waded themselves effortlessly in their first dip. But, it doesn't have to be faced alone. Sometimes, uncharted waters feel a bit more...safe when someone else is holding your hand, with a calming smile or even a nervous laugh as you both plunge into it and learn how to swim by yourselves. It surprised you when you saw Lucifer in the same spot as you were, expecting him to have swam a few miles already, waiting for you ashore on some proverbial finish line on the far side of your starting point. But here he was, with an expression that seemed to say _"I told you so,"_ reminding you of your many dismissals and disbelief to his(admittedly) unexpected side.


  * Not having watched a romance film until your "date", you can believe. But this? This was... _new_. 


  * He seemed to seek for affirmation, as reflected in his obsidian-red eyes touching you in the dark. It had been a compromise on your side, feeling that familiar inadequacy and insecurity that anchors itself in your heart and sinks you deeper in your own brand of self-pity. It wasn't liked you hated the thought of...intimacy. Do you desire him? IMMENSELY. The naughty thoughts that pop in your head at times makes you pinch yourself in embarrassment. He was just holding a pen near his mouth. But by god, why is it so damn sexy? 


  * Unfortunately, imagining is one thing, and execution another. The fears that lurched within your heart reared its ugly head once you felt his movements above you. Tears collected in your eyes, blurring your vision. 


  * _"I'm scared."_ you finally say, and you heard his movements stop. Instead, he settled himself next to you and made you lean against his shoulder. 


  * _"We don't have to do it tonight,"_ he answers patiently, making gentle strokes on your back. _"What do you want?"_


  * Lucifer had been prepared for this moment. While he had never experienced this before himself, it didn't mean he was entirely innocent. He is the type who separates sex from making love---his rougher, unhinged side didn't have any room for this conversation, or ever--at least perhaps once you got to know each other better. 


  * He believed a couple would only truly know each other once they get to experience a lot of firsts together. Not in a physical sense of course. He didn't care if you're a virgin or not, or the number of your lovers (or lack thereof). He only cared about you. Both of you. The firsts you'd take together and no one else's. He didn't want the two of you to rush into something he felt would last. 


  * So when you told him, _"I want to,"_ he knew he didn't only need passion to make you feel like you are loved. There was evidence of his love for you everywhere, of course. But it didn't make proving it to you in the bedroom any less. 


  * As said earlier, you made love first with the lights turned off. The starless sky didn't help either, as well as the promise of eternal darkness granted by the unusual climate in devildom. He couldn't see you (he found it such a shame), but he understood. After your teary pleading, he didn't start immediately when you consented for him to move again. Instead, he talked to you, gauging your distance from each other by the sound of your voice. How did you sound? Were you comfortable? Relaxed? Or were you still weary? 


  * His gestures went from casual to intimate once you got more comfortable. Sometimes, his hand fumbles at the wrong place in the dark, and he would share a laugh with you. Sometimes, you summoned up your courage and touched him as well, often a failure (kiss him on the lips? No, that was his nose, you idiot!) that he wasn't hesitant to bring up. Of course, his teasing was lighthearted and he also poked fun at himself. 


  * What you didn't expect were the DAD JOKES. **Out of fricking nowhere.** If he sensed your muscles were growing tense, or you sounded scared or tired; it didn't matter if he has a finger or two jammed inside you, or if he's giving you oral. Expect a terrible pun and you cracking in laughter. 


  * _"What? I told that same joke to Diavolo and he said it was...punny."_


  * STOP. You're _supposed_ to be turned on.


  * He's killing you. Oh god you love this man so much. 


  * What's amazing about your nights spent with Lucifer was the fact that he changes depending on your mood. 


  * You are familiar with his awkwardly punny and playful self when you are in your more somber moods, and you get to experience a more sensual, alluring side of him when he's feeling romantic. 


  * But the best part about making love with Lucifer? It was how you also begin learning more about yourself with him. 


  * You feared sex because of its many misrepresentations in real life. You would have never imagined it can be an outlet for connecting deeper with your partner and getting to know yourselves better. 


  * Lucifer made you love yourself a little more. How he loved you so was a little too obvious, actually---especially in the presence of others(you realised he is quite the jealous type, sometimes in the worst of times). He celebrated your strengths, made you embrace your weaknesses and you hoped deep within your heart that you were doing the same for him. 


  * Your sex life is pretty active. Lucifer has many ideas on how to spice things up, but he respects your wishes and doesn't act upon any weird kinks you disagree with. 


  * BDSM is a popular attribution with him, but it isn't his favourite, nor yours. 


  * He does like more adventurous sex positions and liked it when you give him blowjobs. 


  * He liked being inside you. Nights with him are rarely silent, as he often finds that it was the only time when you would actually both get to talk with each other. And yes, it's rare but sometimes he forgets to pull out and you'd stay connected to each other until you wake up. 


  * The pillow talk was perhaps his favourite part. With both of you still riding on the highs of your orgasm, he would wrap you in his arms and whisper _"I love you"_ on your ear. There were stories and anecdotes he sometimes recounts in the remaining hours of both your lonesome, and it often served as your lullabies, with the rest of his story sometimes surfacing in your dreams. 


  * Aftercare? No getting out of that bed unless he says so. He knows his own stamina and he's willing to acknowledge that he often gets carried away so prepare to be treated like a queen when morning comes. 


  * And yes. You both did a master-butler roleplay at some point. Poor Barbatos. He would never know why you seemed to contain your laughter in his presence the next day. He also didn't manage to put two-and-two together to realise both that and Lucifer's frequent harrumphing were connected to each other. 


  * Speaking of Lucifer's unhinged side, you only experienced it once or twice. Your first time, he warned you vehemently. The next time was prompted by your curiosity of what happened after your first. It was a lot rougher, wilder and painful. However, you didn't hold it against him because you knew it was your fault. You pushed him to go further when he wasn't at his best state of mind. He deeply regretted what happened afterwards so in a surprising turn of events, your roles have swapped and you began to lead him on. 


  * It pained you to see him walk on eggshells with you. No matter how sorry you are, you still caused him this pain. And the worst part was he wanted you to take no blame for it. He did so much for you and even made you love yourself, but why did you make him do the opposite? It broke your heart to see him hate a part of himself because of you. 


  * Many nights were spent telling him sweet everythings--how much you love him, how perfect he was in his own way, how he always gives it his all. Any unkind word he says against your sweet words were silenced. " _If you couldn't realise how wonderful you are, if you don't want to believe in yourself, then believe in me. At least believe in me, who loves you so much."_


  * It takes a while for him to even hear your apologies but you eventually got there. And once you did, you felt that there was more gentleness in his gestures even with the people you knew at RAD. You wondered if you would keep on being the only one who would notice.


  * Making love to him after that of course was awkward. It felt like your first time again, with both your hands (mostly you) fumbling clumsily in the dark, minus the dad jokes and multiplied (to infinity) by the seemingly endless worried queries that prompted hopeful false starts. The dead air that followed after his nth asking made the tense air finally loosen. You were both cracking in laughter again, though perhaps with more care and affection on both your gestures. 


  * _"Remember what I told you on your bday, Luci?"_


  * He pretended not to remember and asked you back. 



> _"I'm glad I met you."_

  * He kissed your forehead to let you know that he felt the same way. 


  * _Always_. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> 
> 
> **EDIT** : HOLY CRAP. 100 bookmarks?! Thank you so much, guys!🌸 I'll talk to Admin Lex to see if we can do something special to celebrate. :) 


	52. Paws and Claws ~Avatars of Virtue Edition~ Part 1🌸

**MICHAEL**

  * Turns into a tortoise. Fits his slow, "my pace" personality. Also, tortoises live VERY long aka they are usually really old. A grandpa animal suited for the grandpa of the virtues.


  * His "shell" is a TMNT backpack. (Is also probably living a double life as one of the ninja turtles, Michelangelo).


  * _"Wait for me!"_ _*2 million years later*_


  * He walks VERY slowly. Even a baby crawling would be faster than him. 


  * Almost drowned to death thanks to Seraphiel who keeps mistaking him as a sea turtle. 


  * If you topple him over with his back lying on the ground, it is basically [this meme. ](https://youtu.be/cwCtM6D4GOc)



* * *

**RAPHAEL**

  * Turns into a deer. Suddenly, his tendency to be easily spooked spikes up (no pun intended) to 1000000%


  * NIGERUNDAYOOOOO SMOKEYYYY


  * Can't get through most doors because of how big his horns are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 


  * Has unofficially adopted Bambi as his son. Probably watched the movie a few hundred times too, crying for Bambi's parents until he turned back. 



* * *

**SERAPHIEL**

  * Turns into a shark. Will NOT deal with your shark puns. He'll bite your ass if you say another one--


  * ...or not. Sharks are actually quite easily spooked by humans, as compared to their portrayal in Jaws. 


  * Looks intimidating but is secretly a softie. 


  * Now hates the song "Baby Shark" with a burning passion. (Thanks, ~~satan~~ Gabe) 


  * His transformation made him have sharper teeth. He doesn't have a fin on top of his head though, so he let Azrael put a pointy party hat on his head. He looks ridiculous but if it makes Azrael happy, he supposed he'd deal with it until the potion wears off. 



* * *

**AZRAEL**

  * Turns into a bee. A bee is more of an insect than an animal, but he didn't get the memo. (He just wanted to eat something sweet okay?) 


  * ...nobody tell him that bees mostly make honey and don't eat them though. Fortunately, the friendly neighbourhood Cain the bear is willing to share some with him. 


  * Part of the Insect Duo with Gabriel. 


  * Makes cute "buzzing" noises when you pet him. (His antenna is actually quite fluffy!) 


  * Has given up on sitting properly because it might break his stinger. 


  * Usually falls asleep on Papa Bear Cain's lap


  * Will smile and thank you if you give him a flower. 


  * _"Flowers are nice and all, but I like you a lot more, Onee-san. You're prettier than any flower in the world!"_ (Gabriel, please stop teaching him weird things) 




	53. Paws and Claws ~Avatars of Virtue Edition~ Part 2 🌟

**CAINABEL**

  * Of course he’s a big ‘ol Papa Bear
  * What else can you expect from big daddy over here—
  * Has a round ball of fluff on his butt a.k.a. his tail
  * Thanks to his new animal instincts, he now takes long naps after meals
  * Will let you sleep on him if you want
  * More often than not, it’s the baby bee Azzy that takes him up on his offer
  * Probably carries a bottle of honey with him everywhere
  * If you sleep on him like a baby, he might just feed you that honey as if it were a baby milk bottle



**URIEL**

  * Hyena-boi
  * _Be prepareddddd_
  * Gib him chin scritches
  * Don’t point out his cute hyena laugh when it happens or else he gets agitated
  * Tail wags a mile per minute when he’s talking about his favorite UMA conspiracy theories
  * For some reason he now LOVES playing tug-of-war. Though embarrassingly enough he pulls on the rope with his new enlarged teeth rather than his hands
  * Play fetch with him using a frisbee and you bet your ass he’s gonna go after that flying saucer like a good boi running after a treat



**GABRIEL**

  * Part of the Insect Gang with Azzy
  * He’s a dragonfly like the badass he is
  * Gab already could barely stay still before, but now you’ll probably just give yourself whiplash trying to follow his movements with how fast he moves
  * Ngl he actually looks like a pokemon gijinka now
  * “ _Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee, and die like a dragonfly—_ ”
  * Takes Uriel on flights on the small chance they find a UFO




	54. Demon's Avatar (Leviathan) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _Levi as a pro esports player?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSISLY's next chapter is a bit more effortful than usual so instead of doing that tonight, I decided to go with this (since Admin Lex is currently watching an anime I recommended that fits tonight's request). And yes, it's King's Avatar lol. This is made for fun so please be gentle~

  * _"Look Mom(Lucifer)! Are you proud of me?"_


  * When he proposed that he'll become a pro esports player, nobody actually believed he can do it which actually motivated him to do it more.


  * Esports players usually have a game they focus on so Levi decided to do the same.


  * He holed up in his room for weeks (even months), playing the same game over and over and over.


  * He loved games, but once he became an esports player, he began to understand that it wasn't as easy at it seems. He almost thought of quitting several times--who knew having too much of something you love can get you so sick of it, you'd even hate the thought(of it) ?


  * But he didn't give up. The more he wanted to quit, the more he pushed himself as well as the limits of the game.


  * Lucifer got mad at him for his constant orders from Akuzon for...pretty much everything. From food, clothing to even computer parts, they haven't seen their brother for what felt like an eternity. But Levi was stubborn and didn't give in to his brothers'(mostly Lucifer's) tempting words.


  * His passion for perfection even drove him to sacrifice his other hobbies--no longer did he obsess over the latest anime seasons, the newest game releases and merchandise. He liked to think that this transition was always the roughest part of his career and he'd pick up his other hobbies again once he's made a name for himself...or at least when he's earning an income from his gaming. 


  * Sometimes when he begins to question the importance of what he's doing, or even doubts the path he has forged for himself, he would take a break from his studies and...just not think at all. It took him a while to realise how much this would help him in the future.


  * His brothers also became more understanding once Levi got used to his schedule.



> Luci: Are you winning, son?   
> Levi: Yes, dad! :) 

  * Mammon doesn't invite him to play games with him anymore, claiming "He took out the fun in it, yaknow?" (He's just bitter that he hasn't won a single round).


  * His first win was an emotional experience. He was in tears, he suddenly felt pain from his wrists and fingers(which seemed to be only waiting for this moment, holding in their complaints until everything was over). His mouth also hurt a lot from smiling so much but most of all, he felt like he loved himself for the first time.


  * _"I can really do something so amazing like this?"_


  * Having a calling made him feel like being him wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps he wasn't as useless, disgusting or appalling as he initially thought.


  * Once his first game was over, Lucifer insisted he take a small break and have his hands and wrists checked and treated to prevent carpal tunnel and other likely discomforts. In no time at all, his eldest brother became his manager, whether they both realised it or not.


  * But Levi knows all of this is just the beginning. Practice makes perfect so once he got the clear from the doctor, he started picking up the game again to prepare for the other tournaments.


  * His crazy weeks have mellowed down once he got the basics down pat so he often spends his free time modifying his PC or picking up his other hobbies.


  * ...what? Just because he's a somehow-decent and functional member of Devildom now doesn't make him any less of a weab.


  * Now when was Zaramela's next concert again? 




	55. Love in Knowing (Satan) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A romantic date with Satan where MC questions Satan's desire for knowledge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish all the reqs on my end that aren't collabs so--  
> You'll see plenty of me in the meantime lol.

> _"No matter who you are, no matter the circumstances of your birth, if you're smart enough, then people can't dismiss you."_

  * After your return in Devildom, a certain bookworm finally plucked out the courage to confess, and now you're both enjoying the first few months of your "honeymoon phase". 


  * Essentially, your relationship remained the same. Just...more touchy...that would sometimes lead into something more. But unlike before, he isn't stupid enough to hold back and is quite honest (as per your request) with his desires. 


  * You would often just sit in the same room quietly, doing your own things. Sometimes, he would temporarily break from his immersion in his book when he hears you play your favourite song. He would sit next to you and just listen. A smile would grace his face, and his deep green eyes would look at you with warmth and affection. 


  * ...it took you a while to get used to it. Satan would often find himself suffering from secondhand embarrassment when you giggle or grin a bit too widely. Contrary to your expectations, he wasn't staring at you like that on purpose. But the fact that you were often reacting this way made him very self-conscious. 


  * _"But you're adorable!"_ you would reason, and he would give you an empty smile in return. A smile that hid annoyance--the same smiles he wore to hold back the implacable rage building up inside him. 


  * ...a smile that would soon be filled with the same warmth and affection you had as you peppered his face with kisses. Like a fickle feline, his mood shifts pretty quickly. Simply put, how could he stay mad at you? It's your fault for being so loveable.


  * In your less playful moods, Satan liked offering his shoulder for you to rest on, massaging your hands calloused by hard work and experience. Hands that made you conscious--hands that didn't fit a woman at all. He would bring your knuckles to his lips and kiss every finger, telling you each time how beautiful you are and how much you were loved. 


  * You noticed that he didn't talk about himself very much. He's always busy worrying about other people, being set aside--the reason being that he didn't need to be looked after. That he was plenty capable and needed no coddling nor special attention unlike his rowdier siblings. 


  * You noticed his frustrations, his twisted love for his eldest brother he often posed as hatred. A love that sought recognition, like a fledgling desperately waiting for a time to spread his wings. 


  * So you asked him often, in those less playful moods, with his gaze somewhere faraway. 



> _"Why do you do it?"_

  * And he would pretend he didn't know what you meant by asking, 



> _"Do what?"_ and would finally smile. 

  * Those nights repeated--and despite being disheartened by every rejection, you pushed further. After all, you two are painfully similar. He was always on guard, projecting his perfect self especially to people who mattered so much to him. 


  * Perhaps finally relenting to your stubbornness, he finally gave in. 



> _"I love knowing by the very fact that somehow, at every question answered, the lesser and lesser I actually know."_

  * When you looked at him as if you didn't understand, he would laugh and explain again. That kindness had always been just like him. 



> _"No matter who you are, no matter the circumstances of your birth, if you're smart enough, then people can't dismiss you."_

  * He looked bashful when he said his next words, boyish even. You started to wonder if this is who he actually is. What you did know was that it felt like you were seeing him for the very first time. 



> _"Pretty pathetic right? Accepting you're weak by knowing more in order to hide how weak you truly are. Hypocritical too."_

  * You shook your head.Thoughts started forming there. You took in his scent as you wrapped him in your arms, making soft and gentle strokes on his back. 


  * _'Ah, I want to treasure this man.'_ you couldn't help but think as you felt how small he was in your embrace. 


  * Did everyone else know this Satan? Or is it just you? 



> "Satan?" 

  * You called his name. With a soft groan, he responded, leaning his head on the side of your neck, awaiting your words. 



> _"You are smart, yes. But that's not who you entirely are. Even I couldn't possibly know all of you, but you know what? I would love to try."_
> 
> You heard him chuckle and felt him shake his head. _"What if I turn out to be a pain in the ass?"_
> 
> _"Then I guess my ass is destined to be in constant pain for eternity."_
> 
> _"What if I'm the devil incarnate?"_
> 
> _"Well, duh. You already are. And you don't see me complaining."_
> 
> _"What if I'm really jealous?"_
> 
> _"Then I'd be happy to know how much you cared about me."_
> 
> _"You're impossible."_
> 
> _"I love you too."_

  * Laughter would fill the room. And your calloused hands would find themselves intertwined with his. 




	56. Welcome to Purgatory Hall! (Solomon & Simeon) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello! am an avid stalker--- I mean-- *coughs* May I perhaps make a request for one where MC was taking a break from House of Lamentation's rowdy ruckus and decides to stay in Purgatory Hall for a month or two? I'm simply curious, you see on what''s gonna happen~ oh and thank you! ♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Admin BB:**
> 
> So I really really adore [Angrish's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettuceBean/pseuds/Angrish)interpretation of the Purgatory Hall members in her fanfic "Your Coal" so I dragged Admin Lex back from her hiatus to make this HC Request cause this JUST FIT. Their fic inspired me to do this (at least my entry for Solomon lol). Why do we love the unreachables...?WHY T__T [Oh yeah check out "Your Coal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194083/chapters/58275952) too if you haven't! It's great~💕 (also inspired by the club invitation chat/text from Solomon)

**SOLOMON**

  * I hope you like movie marathons cause Solomon's got a lifetime's worth from the human world.


  * And what's that? The chihuahua is making popcorn? Don't let Luke hear that though. (Unless it's intentional like what Solomon is doing).


  * Is mostly in the background doing his own shady shit while you hang out with Luke and Simeon baking sweets (he's forbidden in the kitchen--a shame).


  * You want a cat but Lucifer doesn't allow it? Well, you're not in House of Lamentation anymore and it just so happens that Solomon knows every stray that wanders around at RAD. (He has a sort-of pet who sticks around more often than the others---a mysterious and whimsical black cat with heterochromia he calls Sheba).


  * You immediately fell in love with her at first sight---with silky black fur as dark as midnight and gold and silver eyes, she often likes to cuddle as long as you feed her her favorite food--tuna!


  * Although perhaps like her owner, Sheba also likes messing with Luke and often pulls pranks just to get a rise out of him.


  * ...and yes. Solomon used the excuse "the cat did it" more than once (read: always) when it is very apparent that the cat hadn't done anything.


  * The only reason why he hadn't sent pictures of Sheba in the "Cat" chat group is because every time he attempts to, Sheba flawlessly evades the shots. He had given up trying ever since. 


  * ...often when Satan asks for "proof" or attempts to lure said pet with tuna in her favourite hang out spots. 


  * Invited you to The Fall once and was in for a pleasant surprise when you started busting your lungs out on the dance floor like a Kpop idol. (+points for being drunk. He liked the extra energy brought upon by inebriation) 


  * ...don't worry. He kept the evidence for his own eyes only. 


  * Simeon woke up seeing the kitchen ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED--Solomon's excuse? _"I was making them hangover soup"_


  * His kitchen ban has added another eternity in its sentence. He accepted his punishment of cleaning up his mess without magic pretty easily (no summoning magic cleaning demons either per Simeon's request). 



> _"I'll make a better batch next time--"_
> 
> _"NO."_

  * After the incident, he often invites you out to karaoke, sometimes with Simeon and Luke in tow. 


  * He's very perceptive--he is called Solomon the Wise after all, but he doesn't really like talking much about his time as King. He feels more in tune with his sorcerer side and would like to keep it that way. 


  * He sees a crease on your brow? A frown on your face? Tears on your eyes? 


  * _"Hey, look over here. I'm going to cast a spell on you..._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Pain, pain go away!" (kisses your forehead)_


  * Then he has the audacity to smile at you! Oh bless your heart. 



> _"Well, did it work?"_

**SIMEON**

  * He’s over the moon that you’ll be staying in Purgatory Hall with them for some time!


  * With how much the demon brothers take most of your time plus their own possessiveness, it’s always hard to get a hold of you even just for some tea time


  * That’s why he’s so stoked to finally be able to invite you for snack breaks and just hangouts in general


  * It brings him such joy to see you looking so carefree, unburdened by the general antics of the demon brothers


  * You can’t blame him if he stares at you for a bit too long when your smile is just a little bit too bright for him not to notice


  * Simeon is the one who normally prepares their meals at Purgatory Hall, because the last person anyone wants to cook is Solomon


  * On your first day there, he cooks up a feast for you (Asks you what your favorite mealtime is:breakfast/brunch/lunch/dinner before getting down to business)


  * And no, you can’t go to the kitchen to help him out. He has Luke stand guard at the doors like the good doggie boy he is to keep you out


  * “ _You’re banned from the kitchen until I say so. Now shoo and go relax somewhere or else I’ll have Luke escort you out_ ” Simeon still has his trademark angelic smile, but you don’t miss the spark of playfulness in his voice and in his eyes


  * Don’t even think about asking Solomon for help, because Simeon had especially warded the kitchen until it’s Solomon-proof. Though there are a few times here and there where he manages to somehow to bypass the wards and make an absolute mess


  * Simeon stays especially vigilant while you’re staying in Purgatory Hall with them. He doesn’t hesitate to throttle Solomon when you and Luke aren’t around whenever he fuccs shit up during your stay


  * He’s a good boi, but he ain’t about to take shit from Slim Shady when there’s this once in a lifetime chance of you staying over at their place for a while


  * Usually he has Luke to teach him about technology, like how to send an email, how to watch Deviltube, how to search on Boogle, and etc. but now with you here, he opts to ask you instead because it’s yet another chance to spend time with you


  * So a lot of the time, he’s in your room while you teach him how to turn off auto-correct, watch movies on Oniflix, and how to remove the shit ton of open tabs on his D.D.D.’s internet browser


  * Why yes, he is still listening to your riveting tale of some movie or series on Oniflix, but it’s not really his fault if you’re the one who asked him to get closer to see the trailer for said movie


  * It’s not his fault that he has a perfect closeup of your face from where he’s currently perched


  * It’s not his fault when he can smell the scent of your shampoo and shower gel with how close he is...


  * ...may God help him


  * All in all Grade A+++ Husband Material


  * Luke is the pet dog and Solomon that one wacky and senile relative you have to live with



> “ _Oh? You’re awake already? I’m still making breakfast, so feel free to wait at the living room for now. Though if you don’t mind my moving around so much, you can stay here in the kitchen with me while I finish our meal_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Admin Lex:**  
>  Yes, I'm still alive somehow HAHAHHAHA  
> Just needed to take a break from writing requests since I was on the verge of a burnout with how often we posted back then, but I'm all good now! We'll be doing our best to finish the remaining requests, but I hope you guys will be a lil more patient with me since ya girl got fulltime work now again so it'll take me longer to churn these out (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> Anyways, how're y'all doing? I hope you all are taking care of yourselves during these trying times. Make sure to drink ya fluids and eat ya foods or else Simeon is gonna hunt y'all down and feed you all a hearty meal LMAO


	57. I Like 'Em Big (Lucifer, Beelzebub, & Diavolo) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How Lucifer, Beelzebub, & Diavoli react to MC saying she’s too tall/heavy to pick up/sit in his lap ect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Admin Lex:**
> 
> My own personal title for this request is **_Like 'Em Big_** because I was listening to this [song](https://youtu.be/bZdKVTyAgpY) while writing lmaooo
> 
> **[EDIT] Admin BB(who is only seeing this just now):**
> 
> I like that title better! Changing it now. xD

**LUCIFER**

  * Lucifer doesn't understand your insecurities about your height.


  * ...it doesn't mean that he isn't trying though.


  * When he looks at you, he only sees a beautiful and wonderful woman. The love of his life. If he could lend you his eyes so you can see the way he sees you, he'd do so. Perhaps that would silence those lips who says cruel things (offensive even) to the human who mattered so much to him. ( _'It's you, you fool, '_ he'd say if you would look at him in confusion).


  * No matter how tall you are, he can adjust his height to accommodate you anyway. He's a shape-shifting demon after all. That to him comes as easy as breathing.


  * But he understands that even a million reassurances cannot remove those negative thoughts. It can help, but it's a long process to actually get rid of it.


  * ...isn't it convenient that he had a few thousand years or so to waste?



> _"My lap is open and very empty."_ He would say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"If you are worried if you're heavy, then you're worrying for nothing--or do you think I am incapable of holding you, my dearest human at times when it matters most? Yes, certainly. Now is one of those times. Someone is running out of (your name) energy, and that someone is me."_

  * One recharge coming up! 



**BEELZEBUB**

  * It’s already an established fact that Beel is a **BIG** boi. Both in height and in heft since he loves keeping in shape with physical activities after downing a shit ton of food
  * So it’s safe to say that not much is TOO heavy for this orange bby
  * Besides, he tries out every food out there despite how unappetizing it may seem at first, because he’s no coward. So of course he’s not afraid of having you sit on his lap or even carrying you
  * Beel’s never been good with words, being more of a man of action than the intellectual type so he shows his reaction to your fears of accidentally crushing him with your own heft
  * Before you could voice your refusal to be carried/sit on him, Beel is already pulling you onto his lap or lifting you up 
  * “ _You’re as light as a cockatrice feather. Speaking of cockatrice, I’m in the mood for some cockatrice omelettes with lots of hellfire mushrooms_ ” Beel carries you with ease and without any hint of discomfort, smiling as he talks about your next meal together as if he wasn’t carrying your full weight
  * If he chooses to instead make you sit on his lap, don’t expect to get out of his hold anytime soon
  * Big boi’s arms are firmly wrapped around your waist so there’s no chance of escaping him anytime soon unless he lets you
  * Beel holds you there for as long as it takes to get you to realize that no, you aren’t too big for him at all



> “ _ I already make you sit on my back when I do push-ups so why are you so embarrassed over sitting on my lap of all things? You’re weird sometimes, but that’s what makes you cute _ ” 

**DIAVOLO**

  * You? Too big for Diavolo? Are you being serious right now?
  * Diavolo is a few hundred pounds of pure demon muscle, plus the fact that he’s set to be the next Demon King already said a lot about his strength
  * He lets out a full-bellied laugh when you express your fears before he takes you into his big beefy arms and rains kisses upon your face
  * “ _While I am flattered that you’re taking my safety into account, I am more than capable of supporting my future consort. What kind of king will I be if I can’t even do that much?_ ” Like Beel, before you can even get a word out he’s already literally sweeping you off your feet like the prince he is
  * Regardless of how tall or heavy you are, Diavolo will always gladly carry you whether it’s a princess carry, piggyback, or even if you wanna be carried like a sack of rice
  * Will gladly make you sit on his lap while he does paperwork and keep you there no matter how much you clamor to be let go



> “ _ Tall or heavy, I’ll always make you feel like the princess and future queen that you are _ ”


	58. Comfort (Lucifer, Mammon & Simeon) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC is heartbroken due to a recent failed relationship with her lover back home. What will the guys do to cheer her up somehow and how will they do it?_

**LUCIFER**

  * He is the Avatar of Pride, one of the strongest demons in Hell: he doesn't do "cheering up".  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
 _"Free your schedule for the day and come to my office once you're dressed."_


  * Contrary to your expectations, what awaited you wasn't a sermon, but Lucifer himself offering his gloved hand to you. 



> _"The best way to mend a broken heart is the company of another man. Now then, shall we start our tryst?"_

  * If you look around his office, you would notice a table with unfinished documents and his ever buzzing DDD left on vibrate. There's a lazy smile on his face, almost conspiratory as he brings a finger to his lips and asks for your silence. 


  * It didn't take long for him to convince you to leave your DDD as well as your "secret affair" for the day whisked you away to who knows where. 


  * He is aware he isn't the most approachable demon. You would keep secrets, and he had to rely on body language and observation to gauge what you're feeling or even obtain answers from you. Direct confrontation often ends up with tears and apologies, and well...he knows you've had enough of that now. 


  * The way you look down and make yourself small made him understand that whoever this scum of the earth who hurt you had hurt you deeply. They must have made you question yourself, perhaps even doubt yourself. With love involved, trust was there as well---any semblance of it now had erased itself completely in your heart. All he could see is your fractured soul. He may be a demon, but he wasn't always that way. He understands human emotions to some extent due to his times as an angel. After all, one of the people very dear to him became both, and he knew(from her own struggles) how much heart and courage it takes to fight for love. 


  * What he couldn't tell in words, he shows in his actions. He'd take you to anywhere you wanted go, and even indulge you in your more ridiculous requests(yes, he can sing opera. And yes, he didn't mind singing an aria for you as long as you wouldn't tell anyone). 


  * As your day with him ends, he offers to make you tea from your many purchases (which he insisted on buying for you), ignoring the outcries and cacophony that followed after his absence. 



> _"You don't have to tell me anything. You don't even have to think about anything for now. You are hurting, and that is fine--you are not broken. You would bounce back from this, an even stronger person than before. You are the human we have chosen after all. Now then, what do you think of the darjeeling? Is it to your liking?"_

  * Unbeknownst to you, a direct message was sent to a certain phone in the human world: a picture of you and Lucifer posing close together in the camera:



> ** Lucifer **
> 
> Lovely woman. More beautiful than what she gives herself credit for: only an idiot would let her go.
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> I apologise(not really). It seems like I have the wrong number. Have a day as pleasant as you are, scum.
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> Oh. And see you in 50 years.

* * *

**MAMMON**

> _"O-oi! Don't cry! The Great Mamm-- Snot! Snot! Yuck!"_

  * Despite his protests, he awkwardly rubs your back and says _"There, there..."_ through your tears. 


  * What's a ruined jacket or two when you're all worked up like this? You can help him steal all that money back anyway. 


  * In his opinion, you're a better investment.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
No, that came out wrong. He's aware you're not an object. You're his human! And he's your first! Isn't that bond wayyyyyy deeper than whatever you had with that bast-- guy?



> _"Give me a word and I'll kick his teeth in--no violence? Tch you're no fun ya know?"_

  * Proposes a "heist" so you can get all your stuff back from your ex. His idea was immediately shot down. 



> _"Whaddya mean ya can't be Eagle 2? No! I'M EAGLE 1!!!"_

  * ^Its ethical connotation isn't the root of your disagreements. Yes. It was the CODE NAMES. 


  * He's definitely Eagle 1 dammit! 


  * As he reluctantly lets go of his heist idea, he compromises with you and tells you to _"sit yer ass tight"_ cause both of you are _"painting the town red"._


  * You didn't realise that he actually meant it as you saw large, I mean LARGE numbers reaching the negatives as you gambled away in the nearby casino. 


  * What surprised you even more was how carefree he was despite being in so much debt. In fact, he even dragged you to the bar to get some drinks to get wasted. (You might have partied too hard in your inebriation). 


  * By the time both of you have sobered up, Mammon just has this shit eating grin on his face as he showed you his DDD. 


  * It was the receipt for the casinos and the drinks, and the consignee was DEFINITELY not Mammon but your Ex's name. 



> _"Got 'em!"_

* * *

**SIMEON**

  * When you tearfully recount to him how your boyfriend turned Ex had broken up with you when you were counting the days you finally got to see him again, Simeon doesn’t press for more details once you finish


  * Rather, he puts a comforting hand on your shoulder and smiles at you while his other hand busied itself by wiping off the tears that dripped down your face with a handkerchief


  * He doesn’t say a single word and just allows you to breathe before anything else


  * _“Would you like something to eat? Do you prefer something filling or a light snack instead? Or perhaps do you want me to run you a bath?”_ He knows you’re in a bad place right now in terms of your mental and emotional health, so he believes the best way to begin the process of healing is to care for you


  * What he believes you need the most right now is someone who cared


  * And that’s how he cheers her up by showing you he cares about you without expecting anything else in return, because you’re someone important to him


  * He spends as much time with you as you need or want, constantly pampering and spoiling you until the tears have dried and a smile adorns your face once more


  * Even if you don’t spend as much time with him as the demon brothers, that doesn’t stop Simeon from caring about you or for his genuine affection (platonic or not) to wane just because of something so arbitrary as time or as shallow as looks


  * He only had to look at the demon brothers to see how beautiful you were as a person with all the positive influences you made in their immortal lives


  * It doesn’t take a demon or even an angel to see just how beautiful of a human being you were



> _“You are beautiful both inside and out and no amount of time can ever diminish the beauty of your soul”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna finish up the collabs with Admin Lex in the meantime(as much as I can since I have very limited internet access at the moment). Oh and I can definitely imagine Mammon waking up with a hangover saying "Fuck. I forgot to comfort my human!" (Emphasis on the MY).


	59. This Kiss (Lucifer, Beelzebub, & Diavolo) ~BB & Lex~ + ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _HCs of them realizing that they love the MC, how they tell her & first kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ANNOUNCEMENT**
> 
> So Admin BB and I have been talking and have decided that we'll no longer be taking in a new batch of requests after this current batch has been finished. We both want to focus on our own individual stories until further notice. The request box will only be opened on special occasions which will be announced when it has been decided. 
> 
> HOWEVER, we'll still choose our favorite requests per batch and write a oneshot for it. 
> 
> Anyways, that's about it for the announcements. Stay safe and happy reading~

**LUCIFER**

  * Rather than _"I love her"_ , Lucifer is more of the _"I can love her"_ type.


  * Being the Avatar of Pride meant an overabundance of confidence---it's not a matter of finding reasons to love you, but for him, loving you is _loving you despite those reasons_ itself. 


  * While demons are indeed cruel and ruthless, and those traits are undoubtedly present in him and his brothers, it doesn't mean that they're heartless--they were fallen angels whose descent from Heaven was caused by love itself. Saying that they are incapable of loving because they are demons is a cruel understatement. He liked (and even respected) your necessary precautions against them, but he would also be hurt if you only assume he's only capable of cruelty and deceit. His heart (or its pitiful remnants) still carried the love of an angel, though fallen and probably twisted. He cares for his family, for his friends and for his superior and especially YOU. Just because the manner of his caring differs from human standards doesn't mean that he doesn't.


  * He decided to love you from the very first moment you became his responsibility--no. He started to **choose** to love you from the very moment when you began to exist for him. And no, Lilith is never a part of the equation. While you are her precious descendant, you will always be yourself. And he loves you the way you are.


  * That love of course, changed its shape as time went by. Even if you ask him the reasons, he couldn't describe why he loved you and when. He just does. And that love eventually turned romantic. If you're expecting something more sappy, then he's not the right person for that. This doesn't mean of course that he **cannot** be sappy. While he had good intentions, hurt was inevitable, especially in the wide difference of values between a human and a demon. You expect things for him, he cannot deliver. You fight over it and he learns and apologises. He may make stumbles upon the way, but he was _always_ eager to accommodate you. Your happiness is his top priority. 


  * ...though admitting those mistakes is an entirely different matter. He would only apologise when he couldn't do right by you anymore. He believes that saying sorry without meaning it or without any intention to make amends with you are meaningless words. He'd rather let you know that it wasn't his intention to hurt you through his actions. (He can be stubborn like that).


  * In terms of confessing his feelings, he would let you know right away without any ounce of bashfulness. Why would he be embarrassed to tell you of his feelings for you? His love for you isn't shameful. Rather, he thinks it should be celebrated. YOU should know how much you matter to him. Love shouldn't be something you should hide from the world. 


  * Saying that, he wouldn't tell you until he was 100% sure that he sees you in a romantic light. He didn't have a lot of romantic experiences because of his busy schedule+priorities (and his personal choice), so it isn't a stretch to say that he might have consulted academic references for his love troubles. 


  * Once he's sure of his feelings, he begins planning--everything should be perfect. Your personal tastes should be considered. Do you like crowds? Public displays of affection? Or do you prefer a more private affair? 


  * He might have dropped a few pamphlets of Devildom tourist spots at your desk under the excuse of "a survey" which was most definitely for "mandatory assessment for the student exchange program" and that "your humanly input is required". In order to not fall under suspicion, he consulted Lord Diavolo in advance. 


  * ...whichever location you liked best would be the setting for your romantic evening. 


  * Fireworks? Only if you want to. A serenade? Maybe if you say your please and thank yous. 


  * He wants to make sure that you truly understand what he means when he says _"I love you",_ so your first kiss happens immediately after his confession. (An encore and an encore for the encore might happen depending on how many glasses of Demonus he drinks before said confession).


  * With Lucifer as your lover, expect to be spoiled rotten. 



**BEELZEBUB**

  * Beel isn’t the type of guy to just suddenly wake up one day and realize that he’s in love with you. Rather, he falls for you so seamlessly that he doesn’t even realize he’s in love until someone, probably Belphie, points out that he seems to have gotten past the realm of being ‘ _just friends_ ’ with you


  * While he wouldn’t care if he left no food for everyone before, now he’s quite conscious about the amount of food left and makes an effort to set aside some food for you


  * That’s just one of the signs that he’s fallen in love with you, but none of the others broach the subject with him except for his twin


  * “ _...I’m in love with her?_ ” He stares at his twin with wide eyes, mouth agape as he allows his brain to process Belphie’s astute


  * When he finally understands this, he nods and tells you as soon as he can. He’s not the type to beat around the bush after all


  * You could just be arriving home from doing something outside and Beel would immediately confess to you right then and there, regardless if there are other people around


  * First kiss with him took place when you were both on a date together. Perhaps at a brand new cafe that specialized in ice cream and when he spotted some ice cream left on your lips, Beel swoops in to clean it up. 



> “ _Delicious. Oh, the ice cream tastes really good too!_ ”

**DIAVOLO**

  * Diavolo realizes his feelings for you while he’s trying in vain to finish some paperwork via Barbatos


  * His mind keeps running back to the thought of you and when you’d next be able to hang out together


  * It’s gotten to the point where Barbatos keeps catching him staring into nothingness with a blissful smile on his place, his stack of paperwork barely touched


  * The prince chalks it up to just wanting to learn more about human culture and being able to interact with someone who treated him as an equal, but deep down he knew that it wasn’t just that


  * Like Beel, it takes his most trusted companion a.k.a. Barbatos to admit to himself that yes, he’s very much in love with you


  * “ _My lord, I do believe that the best course of action is to reveal your feelings to the lovely lady in question or else we’ll never get any work done at this rate_ ”  
  
“ _Ahahaha. Point taken, Barbatos. Perhaps I should start being honest with myself. Besides, father has been bugging me to bring a girl home for ages now_ ”  
  
“ _Then I shall make preparations post haste, milord_ ”


  * Invites you to dinner at the Demon Lord’s castle for dinner, saying that he wanted to continue discussing about the human world and its customs. Of course when you do get there, Barbatos has perfectly set it up to ensure maximum relaxation and intimacy between you both


  * You’re in the middle of a spiel about how pineapple on pizza was one of the most stupid inventions in the history of humankind when Diavolo blurts out his confession


  * It takes you several moments of silence before you have the nerve to meekly ask him again if you perhaps heard wrong, but Diavolo confidently and happily repeats it again


  * You are left a flustered mess in the wake of his confession, but you somehow manage to squeak out your own feelings


  * Your first kiss is soft, there’s no urgency in it as your press against one another and bask in the heat of your love. Diavolo cradles you like you were a priceless artifact, content in merely letting his lips rest against yours for as long as he can



> “ _Sooo...Where do you want to have our second date at? Oh, we need to take a picture to commemorate our first date too! Barbatos, please take some pictures of us and have several copies developed—_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT:**
> 
> So I wrote this in midst of a burnout. Writing romance isn't my forte and I just really couldn't imagine Lucifer caring all that much about keeping track of how his feelings evolved. I think he cares more about his feelings for you in the present. So soz if it isn't romantic enough lol. (BB)


	60. Happy Surprises (Beelzebub, Diavolo, & Barbatos) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC secretly preparing for their birthdays and was dedicated to give them a rather very unforgettable present. Instead of surprising them though, she was eventually the one being surprised instead;;_

**BARBATOS**

  * With how you wear your heart on your sleeve, even a toddler will know what's on your mind.


  * However, he feigns ignorance (or at least tries to) for your sake. Barbatos is a gentledemon and would not find any amusement in exposing you. Rather, he's troubled if his awareness would cause you to become disheartened or even disappointed once you found out. 


  * Practised his "surprised expression" in the mirror a countless number of times. He's debating on using the conventional "shocked look" or the more dramatic "[Glass Mask look](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTGWQEQ0fVMaojNMJI-o58-pJO6FoA0Va_0vA&usqp=CAU)".


  * Sneakily corrects any errors in your plans and orders/cooks the food for you if you forgot to. 


  * ...your stew needs a bit more salt. 
  * When the time of your "surprise" comes, he decides to go with the normal shocked look after all. 



> _"Oh my. You did all of this for me? I'm so happy! Thank you very much."_

  * ...he's glad that he rehearsed his shock expression now. Sadly, he kinda gave himself away once you tasted the party food. (How embarrassing...)
  * ...so you weren't aware that he knew until you tasted the food? Pfft. How very you. 



> _"That clueless side of yours is also adorable. I treasure you, my heart. You have truly made me the happiest man ever.._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _Now then. May I unwrap the rest of my present?" he points to the zipper on your back and he laughs at your flustered reaction._

  * You supposed you weren't the only one filled with surprises today. 



**BEELZEBUB**

  * While not one of the smartest tools in the shed, you forget that Beel has the nose of a bloodhound or heck, even stronger than that
  * He’s the Avatar of Gluttony after all so if food is the prize then you bet that he’ll be able to sniff it out ASAP
  * Lucky for you, he loves you so much that he’s willing to deny himself the pleasure of ruining your planned surprise 
  * But it’s not bad if he sticks around and just...watches you try to learn to cook all the Devildom food you knew he loved so you could prepare it yourself on his special day
  * Regardless if you’re food was actually delicious or not, Beel reacts with utmost happiness and joy when treated to a special dinner of all his favorite food made by you
  * Despite knowing the “surprise” beforehand, this redhead is still utterly ecstatic and reacts with such gusto that you end up feeling that all your effort was worth it



> “ _After this, can I have my dessert?_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._   
> _._ _  
> _ _You didn’t make any?_ _  
> _ I was talking about you, silly. I can’t wait to unwrap you and see if you look as good as you taste later”

  * You are left sputtering at the demon’s bold remarks, but later on he manages to make you sing a different tune when he does tuck into his dessert



**DIAVOLO**

  * As the only prince and Heir Apparent to the Devildom, there is nothing happening within his realm that he doesn’t know of
  * Most especially the activities of his human mate who’s been acting odd lately by being so secretive
  * It doesn’t take long for him to find out your plans however, and for his worries to dissipate that you might have gotten into some sort of trouble and were too nervous to tell him
  * Diavolo can normally keep a secret and openly lie in order to keep said secrets, but he finds himself almost revealing himself several times over the course of your planning for his birthday
  * It’s nigh impossible to keep a straight face as the days count down, especially when he can’t wait to receive your thoughtful surprise for him
  * He’s so excited that he decided to prepare a surprise of his own for you and seeing as this is the prince after all, he’ll spare no expense to the one who held his heart
  * As expected, he is completely taken with your surprises for him. Not because they were expensive or anything, but rather that it was something from you, something from the heart, and something you especially meant to prepare for him
  * When Diavolo reveals his own surprise, you are stunned and awed into speechlessness and your darling prince, ever the lovable himbo that he was, only smiled and insisted that since you thought of surprising him, it was only fair for him to surprise you as well



> “ _All the treasures in the Devildom, Human World, and even the Celestial Realm can’t compare to what you gave me today. From then until now and forever more, you will always be the greatest and most welcome surprise in my life_ ”


	61. [NSFW] Play Fights (Beelzebub) ~Lex~ + AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A female MC who enjoys the physical side of a relationship with Beel, encouraging him to wrestle and play fight with her, because my competitive and this bleeding over into the more sexual side of things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi hi, everyone~ Admin Lex here with just a little advisory/reminder/commercial before we get to our request of the day.  
>  I just wanna make it clear to everyone that I write because it’s something I enjoy. Basically, I write and publish my fanfics for fun.  
> Now, what I write may not necessarily be what I myself believe in. I may write about a revenge plot, but may not be an advocate of getting revenge irl.  
> There may be some of you who are confused and want to clarify this and that. So If there’s anything anyone doesn’t understand, I’m more than happy to correspond with you all to clear things up in my social media accounts or the comments section (Links are in the notes of my solo works). **

  * There’s nothing like working up a good sweat after a meal
  * But there’s also nothing like working up a good sweat AND getting dessert in the process ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * Beel was never one of the more competitive brothers, unless of course when it comes to the various sports he participates in, but he’s not someone fails to rise to the challenges given to him
  * Not unless of course it’s something along the lines of trying to prevent himself from eating some delicious food
  * He’s a sweet and precious boi who only really wants to hug and cuddle you mostly, especially since he knows how much of a big boi he can be and with that, the possibility that he might hurt you 
  * But with your encouragement and reassurance, Beel gives it a try and surprisingly finds it a lot more fun than he thought
  * Seeing your flushed and panting face beneath him as he pins you down by your wrists, feeling the heat of your body so close to his own, and even smell the scent of your sweat and other heady fluids within the crevices of your body awakens a primal side of his demon-self
  * Beel is more rough when he takes you after a bout of wrestling, of trying to make you submit
  * Even though you both know that you’ll never overpower him, there is a thrill in the fight, a thrill in the chase of you trying to deny him despite knowing that you’ve already given your heart, body, and soul to this demon
  * You only really realize Beel is a demon when he’s mad and has transformed into his true form, but when he’s thrusting into you from behind with your body beneath his and feel the sharp canines of his teeth on your shoulder as he licks up the sweat while simultaneously leaving a pattern of marks, you are happily reminded of your lover’s heritage



> “ _ I don’t know why, but you taste even more delicious after you try resisting mee. Maybe it’s because of the adrenaline we both work up...or maybe it’s because you get so wet whenever I pin you down… _ ”


	62. It's a Date! (Simeon and Luke ft. Solomon) ~BB & Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A cute date with Simeon, where he lets MC touch his wings and halo, and his reactions. Same for Luke ○w○ (GN/Male!MC)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requester asked for a male MC but Admin Lex chose to write a GN MC as indicated in the rules in the first chapter. I used male pronouns though to honour OP's request! (Due to Luke being a child though, his "date" is interpreted more as a play date or a platonic date)
> 
> Also, the requester had Barbatos chosen too, but there are no instructions for him so I decided to leave him out.
> 
> ~Admin BB🌸~

**LUKE**

  * When you said he and you will go on a play date, he didn't expect that you meant it as an ACTUAL PLAY DATE.


  * He's not a child! He wished you'd stop treating him like one! Sometimes, you'd look in his direction like you've seen a small animal that despite his many corrections, he relents and just lets you treat him like a pampered poodle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And before you get any ideas, he's not a chihuahua either!


  * Hah. He supposed he can take a page out of his bosom friend, Azrael's book when it comes to being patient. Sometimes, he envies how far his friend had gone in terms of achievements in the Celestial Realm despite being the same age as him. Then again, he always looked so busy and tired so he supposed being an Avatar of Virtue isn't an easy task.


  * Asking to be like Azzy--Azrael is too much, but he can be patient and understanding like him. And since he couldn't seem to get it out of you, he'd be the bigger person.


  * Often serves as your interpreter when you have to interact with others. You're not the most social person around, and you don't speak much at all--



> _"Leave it to me, Simeon! I'll take care of him!"_

  * He looks at you with a proud smile and nods. _"I'll handle the socialising part of our play date! So just stick close to me!"_


  * He then looks at Simeon with his eyes sparkling as if wanting to be praised. _"...so don't worry about anything, Simeon! I'll chase all the vile demons away who'd cause him harm!"_   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
...in the end though, you had your play date in Purgatory Hall anyway after Solomon's surprisingly effective haggling. 
  * Just imagine the [_duck season, wabbit season scene_ in Looney Tunes](https://youtu.be/9-k5J4RxQdE). Simeon didn't even have to say anything to Solomon who suspiciously arrived in the nick of time. The sorcerer already sensed the mood and did his usual magic hocus pocus majiggery (only that it didn't have any hocus pocus majiggery this time and Luke is just an easy target to tease/deceive). 



> _"Look how grown up you are, little doggy. Going out on a walk with your owner?"_
> 
> _"I'm not a dog! And he (You) is not my owner!"_
> 
> _"Then you're staying inside?"_
> 
> _"No I'm not! I'm going on a date with him!"_
> 
> _"So he can walk you and you could mark your territory?"_
> 
> _"No! On a date! A picnic! And you're not invited!"_
> 
> _"But I'm going the same way, you see. Why not I tag along?"_
> 
> _"No! I'd rather hang out with him in Purgatory Hall than have a picnic with you!"_
> 
> _"Oh, so you're gonna have your play date indoors?"_
> 
> _"What if I am?!"_
> 
> _"You heard the child, Simeon. I suppose he will stay indoors."_
> 
> _"It's not a play date!! Wait--_   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _You tricked me!!"_

  * And Solomon would disappear in all Solomon-like fashion.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Luke had to be placated with a promise of sweets and hugs. 


  * At some point in your indoor (not play date) picnic, you got curious of his wings and halo that showed unconsciously when Solomon riled him up. When you asked him about it, he was surprisingly timid. Gone is the child trying so hard to keep up with the grown ups around him. 



> _"Want to touch it? Eh? I don't really mind. But showing it outside is a bit embarrassing..."_  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> .   
> So he supposed having an indoor picnic had its own upsides to it too. 

  * Luke is aware you're very shy and your actions speak louder than your words so you didn't even need to ask him. He offered it to you with his own free will. Otherwise, he couldn't get you to express your inner thoughts. (You could say he's fluent in the "You" language. It just goes to show how much he adores you).


  * Once he notices your interest when you started touching his halo and wings, he happily offered you some information about them, and went on a dithyramb about how _"AMAZING!"_ or _"SPECTACULAR!"_ adult angel wings were compared to his own. 



> _"When I grow up, I want my wings to be as sparkly as Michael's! Oh! Maybe a beautiful halo that has all the colours of the rainbow like Raphael's too! Oh! You should see Azrael's wings when he turned into an adult! Huh? Who's Azrael? He's my best friend! We went to school together!"_

  * He then excitedly tells you about his life in Celestial Realm, Michael's tutelage and his best friend's notorious sweet tooth. He does this while he keeps on feeding you sweets! 


  * He's very excitable and cheerful, that you would almost forget that he had a heated argument with Solomon earlier. 



> _"Hm? Oh yes. I suppose I was angry before, but letting your anger control you isn't good. Solomon will always be a meanie so I'd get annoyed or even get angry at him! But at the end of the day, I let go of those negative emotions and forgive. There's too much sin and negative emotions in this world, you know. Choosing to be kind will do wonders for your head, your heart and your soul."_ Once he realised he was talking too much, there would be a noticeable blush on his face before he clears his throat _."A-at least that's what they teach us in angel school!"_

  * With plenty of topics to talk about, bountiful of sweets he baked for you (all your favourites!), and Simeon's kind eyes watching the both of you, you had quite a marvelous time. 



> _"Let's do this again! Tell me which sweets you want to eat next time!"_
> 
> * * *

**SIMEON**

  * An angel’s wings and halo are their symbols of power and rank. The seraphim, the Avatars of Virtue have the largest and most numerous wings in the Celestial Realm


  * Unlike in human depictions however, angels normally do not allow their wings and especially their halo, their symbol of divinity so blatantly and so easily


  * Lucifer’s demon form which displays his once pristine and pure white wings are actually seen as a mockery to angel-kind. Angels will only show their truest selves when they’re around someone they trust wholeheartedly or during times of great danger wherein they must rely on their power


  * That’s why, for Simeon to show you the symbols of his divinity, his truest form and actually allow you to touch them is a sign of the greatest trust


  * An angel’s wings are like another limb, they feel sensations whenever it is touched. What’s more is that sensations in their wings are more prominently felt as compared to when just touching them on their hands or etc.


  * Though knowing how bashful you were, he introduces the idea to you slowly until the time came where you finally agreed to see and feel them for yourself


  * It’s as nerve-wracking as it is exciting to sit and wait as your lover reveals the shining pair of majestic wings on his back and the glistening halo that crowned his head 


  * Albeit technically floated a few inches above his head if you wanted to get all technical


  * “ _Go on then. Don’t be shy. I have my utmost trust in you_ ” Simeon encourages you to place your hands on the ivory-white softness of his wing as you both sat on a picnic blanket beneath a blooming plum tree


  * The chocolate-skinned angel grasps your hand in his larger one, before gingerly placing it on the alula of his left wing, allowing you to feel the downy tuft of small feathers that decorated it


  * He does his best not to react too strongly to your touches, despite how sensitive these particular appendages were so that he doesn’t scare you off


  * Though he does watch attentively for every emotion that crosses your face as you feel the feathers, flesh, and bone that comprised angel wings like any other humanoid limb


  * When Simeon sees that you have gotten used to the feel of his wings and wasn’t as cautious anymore, he maneuvers one wing to envelop you and gingerly pull you closer to him



> “ _So how was your first time touching an angel’s wings?_ _  
> __._ _  
> __._ _  
> __._  
>  _Again?_ _  
> _**_*chuckles*_** _  
> _Why dearest, you can touch them as much as you desire any time you want”
> 
> * * *

**BARBATOS**

  * Convincing Barbatos to give himself a day off was harder than planning the actual date itself. If not for Lord Diavolo's interference, you were quite sure you would get nowhere with your stubborn boyfriend. Thankfully, he was a gracious partner and was cooperative of your plans despite the initial obstacle.


  * You knew you weren't the best at social interactions, but you tried your best to earn some money to book yourselves a reservation at Ristorante Six for your anniversary. The months apart from him after the conclusion of your exchange program had been painful. And while you appreciate how sweet and thoughtful he was, you always worried of his disregard for his own wellbeing. You were pretty sure if you didn't announce you planned to take him to the fancy restaurant, he would volunteer to cook for the both of you on his own date.


  * This is a time for him to relax and you refuse to let him go back to his old ways on your special day.


  * When he asked you about how you managed to hold conversation with the staff, you proudly told him that you mustered up all your courage---  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...to ask Lucifer to book a reservation for you. Phone calls with strangers?? Not in this household.


  * Your time together had been charming. Seeing him loosen up in your company was worth all the Grimm and the social anxiety. He was touched with your gestures past the initial worry and was happy that you were willing to step out of your comfort zone just for him.


  * ...that was why he wanted to return the gesture.


  * You haven't much time left before your curfew so Barbatos wanted to make the most of it--you were both staring at the artificial stars in some hidden attraction somewhere with your head leaning on his shoulder when he suddenly asked, 



> _"Do you want to touch my horns?"_

  * You had been taking glances at it when he was flying to your current location. Even if he wasn't looking, he could feel you stirring while he was holding you in his arms.



> _"I don't mind. It's the least I could do after all that you've done for me."_

  * So you finally relented.


  * He led your hands to touch his left horn, warning you with a gentle voice to be careful of the spikes. It felt hard and bony, the ridged pseudophalanges felt like something you have encountered in an anatomy lesson in the human world. A question formed at the back of your mind, letting it out as it persisted.



> _"Do you...molt?"_

  * Barbatos then began a mini lecture about demon anatomy that lasted for a good few minutes. This mini lesson encouraged a discussion about his wings and tails as well (he let you touch both, of course).


  * First were his wings--resembling the pseudophalanges that were his horns, it was hard and bony as well, with an occasional leathery feeling at his wing membranes. Unlike the angels, his wings aren't sensitive, in fact finding a feature like that impractical for harsh flights.


  * He had two tails, split in the middle and resembling the conventional devil tails you see in cartoon illustrations: smooth and thin with arrow-like ends. He warned you not to touch it as it contained poison.


  * _"Was your curiosity sated, my dear?"_ he would ask you after a stolen kiss--a small smile graced his lips. _"I will cherish this rare moment we had, as I usually cannot have you for myself."_


  * When you quietly told him that Lord Diavolo also takes up most of his time, he laughs and kisses you again.



> _"Do you want to go somewhere faraway(just the two of us)? Let's make it a few days so I can prove you wrong."_
> 
> You honestly didn't mind. 


	63. A Friend no More (Solomon) 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random headcanons I have of Solomon's past. ObeyMAX entry for Solomon Day. (BB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fruit of my research for the Magic Man(I wrote more and researched about him a long time ago but didn't really see a good timing or format to put it in until ObeyMAX). It has some historical accuracy, but don't expect it to be 100% accurate. I took my own spin to what I have read of him so far and also included the Angel OCs.
> 
> And yes, I didn't believe it either but there might be some merit to Solomon being one of the world's oldest SIMPs (after Adam, probably?)lol.

  * Solomon's signet ring, known as the Seal of Solomon/The Ring of Wisdom was given to him by archangel Michael after his younger brother (who was also a prophet), Nathan had a vision from God about his Kingly fate...sort of. Michael was actually too busy to go himself so he asked Gabriel to bring it for him. Solomon's Seal can control demons and have them do his bidding. 


  * Solomon's second name is " **Jedidiah** " (also the name he used in his childhood), meaning "friend of God". He doesn't really like using the name, finding "Jedediah" a part of him that he had lost after God had abandoned him. 


  * He had become king due to a prophecy. Prior to being named heir however, he was emotionally neglected in his father's household, which was why he didn't really have a good grasp of what love and affection actually means. This only worsened when he had undergone training as the next heir. He was warned many times to abandon any human emotions and desires as it is not fit for a king. He found that he may have been favoured, but never was he loved. This eventually soured his outlook in life. 


  * He had only used his original name, _Solomon_ briefly in his childhood, as his father and his subjects insisted he be called _Jedidiah_ instead in honour of God's prophecy. He has mixed feelings with the name to this day. To him, _Jedidiah_ is still that naive and hopeful boy who wanted genuine love and affection; a boy respected by everyone and God had favoured. Solomon on the other hand became of his name once he had fallen from grace, spurned by even his kingdom, grieving of his true love, Naamah and his child Rehoboam he had lost to prophecy. Solomon is he after he had everything taken away from him. 


  * God had warned him many times through Michael that he is destined to a path of ruin if he kept on following his heart. Just because he is blessed to be wise doesn't mean he knows everything. Solomon knows this of course, and reassured Michael many times that he won't ever fall to ruin.


  * ...however, Solomon didn't anticipate that even the wisest of Kings can be fools in love.


  * Solomon is the textbook example of [this song](https://youtu.be/KE0SvKqw5Pc). Suffice to say, he may the one of the world's oldest SIMPs.


  * From building temples of pagan gods for his wives, to being tricked by a demon (Asmodeus) just so he can "save" his future wife, Naamah...Solomon had played himself many times in the name of love. One time, his ring had even been taken away from him by Asmodeus in an attempt to prove his point. 



> _"I bet 1 Million Grimm that you'd give me this ring."_
> 
> _"Oh? Is that a challenge, Avatar of Lust?"_
> 
> _"Well, you would if Naamah's life is in danger, right?"_

  * ...Solomon abandoned all logic and threw a fit of rage at even the suggestion. He had the ring returned to him, but he had to find it in a river after hauling said demon there in his anger. 



> _"I told you you're acting illogical, darling. I'm under a pact so of course I won't harm her~"_

  * He projects the illusion that he has it all under control, but his actions will betray him once he gets into fits of jealousy.


  * Naamah was everything to him. She was the only person who saw him for who he really was and didn't abandon him even in his ruin. When Naamah died along with his unborn child, he had lost his humanity. He left his kingly name and picked up the pieces of his heart, swearing to never seek for love, or ever being loved again.


  * Despite falling from God's Grace, God didn't take away the wisdom He had blessed him after he was appointed as king. He surmised that perhaps it was God's own way of punishing him: to never forget the sins he committed despite his wisdom telling him otherwise.


  * His signet ring wasn't taken away either, and he found himself still in control of the demons he vanquished in the name of his kingdom. He eventually formed pacts with all of them and started taking sorcery more seriously.


  * He didn't have many fond memories of being king, which to him is just another term for "glorified puppet", but he enjoyed answering riddles from a wise Queen from the desert kingdom of Sheba. Despite the rumours between them however, he didn't really see her in a romantic light and is only loyal to his Naamah. He actually named his cat in RAD after the wise Queen. 


  * He only took other wives to appease the neighbouring kingdoms; the Egyptian Princess in particular to free her from her abusive family. He was a progressive thinker even in his time, and allowed his wives to help him govern his kingdom and even listened and executed their suggestions.


  * The Solomon in the past called Jedediah is a lot more serious, earnest and taciturn than the current Solomon. He rarely smiles and always projects a kingly aura, even in his private life. He doesn't have any favourites, no likes or dislikes, and is always thinking for the sake of his kingdom. The only times he felt like he actually had a heart was in the company of his wife, Naamah. With her, he acts a lot more like the current Solomon we know in the game. 


  * Naamah may actually be of Lilith's descent, as Solomon sees traces of Naamah in you(perhaps even her reincarnation?). One of the reasons why it was easy for him to give his powers to you is because of your past life's connection to him. However, he sees you more as an investment now more than anything, and isn't a fool like the brothers who mistook you as the second coming of their sister. Nothing can ever bring Naamah back to him, and he'd rather not have any reason to hope for anything ever again. 


  * No one can really say what his intentions are for making so many pacts with demons. Is it a silent protest to God who had abandoned him? Is it his attempt to lose his entire humanity? Is it for his own amusement? 


  * One thing was for sure: he wasn't Jedediah anymore--he was Solomon who lost everything and had nothing left to lose. 




	64. Mirror (Beelzebub & Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Based on their memory cards. How close are these two? How do they treat each other physically and mentally? Anything just the two of them like to do_

  * Though Beel and Belphie are fraternal twins, it’s no secret that they’re indeed closest to one another out of all their brothers
  * They have a certain bond to them that even their other siblings can’t understand, because technically they were born of the same core yet split into two halves
  * They are their own persons, but it is undeniable fact that sorta like Lucifer & Satan they were once of one body, except that neither created the other
  * From nothing, they were born  
From one, they were split  
Forever, they will be
  * Belphie can be difficult to decipher at times, and Beel is the only one who knows him inside and out that he normally translates for their family what their youngest wanted/felt
  * Beel knows even without asking his twin if he wanted to be left alone, needed him to just stay and be by his side, etc.
  * Despite being a strong boi, Beel handles his sleepy bro with such care and gentleness that you sometimes forget that he can practically unhinge his jaw and shove a shit ton of burgers with one hand while also carrying a shit ton on the other as he shovels food in
  * Whenever Belphie finds out about some new restaurant/cafe/place that serves food, he’s quick to call up Beel to try it out with him. Even if he’s not much of a foodie himself, he enjoys watching the redhead eating so happily
  * Even when he’s given food or manages to get his hands on some by his own means, Belphie rarely ever keeps it for himself unless it’s his absolute favorite
  * In the end, Beel always gets to have even just a taste of whatever his twin was eating
  * While unable to read each other’s minds, these two are so attuned to how the other thought that they might as well have been reading each other’s minds at this point
  * Ngl, they probably did the creepy twins spiel when they were young, during their angel days most likely
  * Their favorite way of spending time together would be hanging out at the floor of their bedroom, pillows and blankets strewn about with Belphie lounging on them while Beel sat near him, munching on some snack as they watched a new movie or series
  * When they were younger, Belphie asked Beel for piggyback rides a lot and Beel was more than happy to agree, because he viewed it as more training/exercise for him
  * Whereas Belphie was just happy that he can take a nap on the way home




	65. Foxy Fables (Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _a hc about mc and belphie based on the paw event please! ooh also I love your works, I hope y'all doing great <3 _

  * DID SOMEBODY SAY FOX-BOY BELPHIE?!?!?!
  * As soon as you saw those long and elegant fluffy ears atop his head and the luxuriously soft tail around his waist, you could swear that you’d died and probably gone to heaven because all your fantasies were coming through—
  * Several moments of sputtering, staring ~~and drooling~~ later, you are treated to Belphie offering you to take a nap on his tail and you might as well have died right then and there, because you’ve finally achieved everything you wanted to do in life—
  * It’s not long before you’re dragging the sleepy fox into your room, placing a “ ** _DO NOT DISTURB_** ” sign on your door so as to avoid any interruptions during your “ _fuwa fuwa kon kon rabu rabu time★❣!_ ”
  * No, you filthy pervs. Ain’t nothing sexy happening this time 😤😤😤 ~~For now, that is~~
  * Fuwa fuwa time consists of the both of you curling into each other on the bed, Belphie’s tail serving as your pillow and blanket. It’s just that soft, luxurious, and comfy as hell
  * Considering that Belphie sleeps for a while, it’s no surprise if you wake up earlier from him after your nap. Seeing as you’ve had the pleasure of laying on his tail, there was still one more animal appendage of his that you’ve been dying to touch all this time
  * Your eyes zero-in on the long and fluffy ears that sit innocently atop his head, fingers twitching as the urge to caress them takes over you
  * It was just a tentative touch at first, a single finger running across the entire expanse of his vulpine ear and feeling the otherworldly softness and silkiness of his fur
  * But then you got bolder, evolving into your two hands with an ear each, caressing the fluffy appendages with not a single ounce of shame
  * Take note that Belphie was leaning against your soft chest when you both first took a nap, seeing as it was only fair since he let you sleep on his tail after all
  * So your current position was him buried in the valley of your breasts, practically dead to the world as you poked and prodded (gently of course) at his foxy features
  * The tender touches of your hands, the plushness of your body, and the calming feminine scent that emanated from you could only bring Belphie deeper and deeper into dreamland
  * When he does wake up to your fondling, his cheeks have turned a light pink and yet a smile still graces his lips because of such a wonderful wake up call
  * “ _Did you enjoy touching me all this time? Silly girl, if you keep doing that I might not be able to hold myself back_ ” He teases, the playful grin he wears seemingly imitating the mischievous faces of real life foxes.



> “ _I don’t mind if you keep touching me. You can touch my ears or tail as much as you want, because you’re mine. My body, my soul, and my heart. All of me is also yours so cherish me as much as you want_ ”


	66. [NSFW] Weirdo (Beelzebub) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Beel hanging out on the RAD campus with a MC that's forward with their attraction to him and openly flirting. (Probably early in the program, before any concrete relationships are formed?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only 2 bullets of NSFW at the end so yeah... 😂😂😂

  * Tbh Beel didn’t really know how to react to your forwardness at first
  * This could be attributed to his own lack of love life (considering he spent his time either stuffing his face, hanging out with his brothers, and working out to even have any time to hang out with women. Nor did he give any of the ones interested in him any opening to approach him, albeit unintentionally)
  * Most of the time, members of the opposite sex were equal parts intimidated as much as they were attracted to him so he lived his life within the Devildom peacefully
  * But you however…
  * You were a conundrum
  * A human woman without any power to speak of unlike the shady sorcerer that Asmo made a pact with
  * He’d threatened to eat you before already and maybe you were a masochist or like, one of those weird humans who had a thing for being eaten since you kept approaching him anyway
  * And you weren’t JUST approaching him
  * You were...openly flirting with him?
  * Beel didn’t think it was annoying or anything, just kinda...weird though oddly flattering and somewhat endearing considering you were the first person to openly pursue him
  * The ladies at the Devildom usually actively pursued his brothers instead, like Lucifer or Asmodeus so it’s honestly a new experience for him to have you so unabashedly making a pass at him
  * You were pretty cute for a weak human at least
  * So he didn’t mind how you hung around him so much and besides, he appreciated the company while Belphie was away on his own exchange trip
  * As flattered as he is however by all the flirtations, Beel isn’t the type to get into relationship, physical or otherwise with someone he barely knew
  * Despite never being in a relationship himself or even partaking in the said carnal act, he didn’t want to be with just anyone who shows some modicum of interest in him
  * He takes your flirtations with a grain of salt at first, either outright ignoring them or laughing them off as one of your “weird human things”
  * Fast forward to some time after you first started attending RAD and had resolved the brother’s problems with one another…
  * “ _You don’t have to keep flirting with me like that, you know? I’m already hopelessly in love with you_ ” He follows his words with a sharp thrust, burying the thickness of his whole length into your quivering center. “ _Then again, you were so cute whenever you did that when we barely even knew each other at the time,_ ” admits Beelzebub as he nibbled on the shell of your ear, never once faltering in the frequency and strength in his thrusts.



> “ _This is what you’ve wanted since then, right? You have no reason to complain then about being sore tomorrow, because you asked for this_ ”


	67. Lean on Me (Beelzebub) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MC has never been close to her family in the human world, both her parents have passed away and only a sibling remains (though they left home long ago and hasn't contacted MC in years). One day during the exchange program, she received news that her sibling has also passed away, now making her the only one left. Some time later, Beel finds MC all alone, crying and vulnerable. He knows why, how will he comfort her?_   
> 

  * Seeing as he’d been with his brothers from the moment he first opened his eyes, Beel finds it hard to imagine a life without them even if they all get on each other’s nerves on a constant basis
  * At the end of the day, regardless of their grievances towards one another they were still brothers. They were still family and only had each other from the start and until now
  * Knowing your relationship with your estranged sibling and the parents that no longer walked the earth, he feels sorrow on your behalf because he cannot picture living by his lonesome
  * When the terrible news arrives, Beel already knows just how devastated you are and swiftly searches the area for you. Unwilling to let you suffer in your lonesome when it was the last thing you needed right now
  * “ _Come here_ ” He beckons you over softly when he spots you in your hiding spot, tucked away from prying eyes and ears as you sob your heart out. The ginger doesn’t force you, merely holding his arms out and waiting patiently for you to come to him of your own volition
  * Being alone for a good part of your life and knowing that the last person you called your family had perished finally took its toll on you despite all your own self-assurances that you’ll be able to handle things if ever the worse was to come to pass
  * And yet you are totally unprepared still
  * Which is why the Avatar of Gluttony only held you in his arms, rubbing slow circles into your back as you proceeded to wet his shirt as all the repressed feelings you pretended to have none of finally spilled forth
  * Words were never his forte, but if there was one thing he could trust then it would be his ability to let his feelings be known through actions. Beel had served as Belphie’s main source of comfort during their first years in the Devildom after Lilith died
  * It was he who was the only witness to the anguish that his twin hid from the world
  * That was why he knew that what you needed right now was for him to just be there
  * There was no need for any long-winded but superficial words when just the fact that he was here, that he was with you at this very moment was everything you needed



> “ _I’m here. I’m here…_ ”


	68. Sick Days (Leviathan, Asmodeus, & Beelzebub) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _HC about when they are sick - how does the House of Lamentation react/ who cares for them the most and in what way (we already had a glimpse into this with lucifer through texts in game and I would like something one these three :)) hope this was specific enough_

**LEVIATHAN**

  * Considering his awful eating & sleeping patterns whenever he’s so heavily immersed in something, the rest of the bros aren’t surprised when his otaku-ness finally gets him sick
  * Levi probably threatens Mammon to be his foot slave during this time, since he does owe him a shit ton of money from all the times he “borrowed” his stuff
  * Despite all his protests and tsundere behavior, Mammon does his best to care for Levi despite all his constant complaints about being treated like a servant
  * “ _Don’t get used to this, ‘ya hear? The Great Mammon is only doing this because of a debt owed. It’s not because I’m worried about your weak ass or anything_ ” He says that as he replaces the warm moist towel on the bluenette’s forehead and re-checks his temperature for the nth time that day
  * For once, Mammon doesn’t attempt to steal anything either. Just when Levi spies him from the corner of his eye picking something up, it was only for Mammon to place the stray manga back on its bookshelf



> “ _Oi, don’t you dare get sick again and force the Great Mammon to serve you or I’ll fine you a million grim per hour next time!_ ”

  * **Translation: _“Take care of yourself so you don’t get sick again_ ”**



**ASMODEUS**

  * Asmo is a mess when he gets sick. Like legit, a “fashion disaster” with how disheveled his immaculate hair was, how sickly and sweaty his once smooth and beautiful skin was, and don’t even get him started on the blasted sneezing and coughing that made his throat itch and his nose all red and runny
  * With such a sour mood, only Lucifer can handle the stressful creature that is Asmo when he’s sick
  * If you make Satan take care of Asmo, he’d probably end up killing him instead of taking care of him
  * Ever the understanding and caring eldest brother that he was, Lucifer is the only one who can force Asmo at this point to stop moping and eat
  * Lucifer is punctual whenever it was mealtime and always had Asmo’s medicine on hand
  * Even his food was tailor-made for him in order to encourage his appetite, that’s how meticulous and caring the eldest can be when his family was suffering



**BEELZEBUB**

  * It’s a given that when something happens to one twin, the other is sure to be by their side so this time, it’s Belphie’s turn to look after Beel
  * Belphie is by Beel’s bedside the whole time, frequently wiping him down to keep him refreshed, replacing the towel or kool-fever on his forehead, and feeding him by hand
  * Though he isn’t used to exerting so much energy, as evidenced by Belphie’s own sweating form as he repeatedly got up to retrieve either Beel’s meals or medicine, you can see that he tries his best
  * Even if he knows that none of them will die from disease, they still do get sick and feel its effects and the last thing he wanted was for any of his family to suffer. They’d already suffered enough when they lost their own so there’s no need to torture themselves further
  * Innocent Beel especially, who wanted nothing but the best for everyone of them. Belphie will not fail Beel in the way he had failed HER



> “ _You want to eat more, Beel? There’s some juicy poison apples that Lucifer got from the store earlier. I can get some and cut them up for you if you want_ ”


	69. First and Second (Lucifer and Mammon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luci and Mammon being protective big bros to the other demons at the House of Lamentation. (People do tend to forget that Mammon is the second born) and MC being a proud mom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's already some Big Bro Luci HCs in [this chapter which you can read by clicking here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/59163553)

**LUCIFER**

  * The living example of _tough love_


  * He's not very good at expressing his emotions, nor does he like exhibiting weakness so he shows that he cares in the most awkward ways possible.


  * He believes coddling his siblings would make them spoiled so he instead teaches them how to stand on their own two feet and become self-sufficient.


  * Saying that...he believes occasional mischief is necessary for a healthy growth and is willing to turn a blind eye if the consequences of said mischief can be easily fixed. By who? None other than him, of course. 


  * Often looks back fondly of his memories with his siblings in the Celestial Realm. It was easier to forgive them if they are tiny and adorable. His conversations with Michael are more often than not, just bragging competitions between whose siblings are the cutest in their cherub forms.


  * Remember the HC of him being a terrible cook until numerous trials? He's definitely a lot better compared to when he started but even if his cooking is decent now, the Avatar of Pride still isn't satisfied. He's practicing cooking to this day and is often taught by Barbatos in his rare day offs. Lord Diavolo, of course is the official taste tester. 


  * Is harsh on Mammon but is secretly (not really) fond of him. The reason why he's so harsh in the first place is because he wants the second born to live up to his full potential. He also depends on Mammon a lot more than one thinks---who else would look after their siblings in his absence? That idiot is good at controlling his powers so why doesn't he act more like a proper role model? (Translation: Harshness = High expectations for Mammon+Tsundere Big Bro)


  * Having you around is reassuring. You have taken a huge load off his shoulders. Not only are you very capable of handling his siblings and their mercurial mood swings (particularly Mammon and Belphie), you are also a cheerful and bright presence. He is thankful for your constant assistances. You have truly changed not only his brothers, but also him for the better. 


  * He may complain about the fridge being raided by a certain Lord of the Flies but watch him triple the needed groceries anyway "just in case he gets hungry". 


  * He was the one who gifted Levi the headphones he usually wears. He had to consult Raphael numerous times to get the right brand and design. It's getting old and worn out now though so he attempted to ask Levi (sneakily) about his preferences but the Avatar of Envy always tells him "I like this one better." He had to hold himself back from smiling until he reached his office. 


  * He might have frozen Goldie in the refrigerator but he didn't actually freeze Mammon's bank account. If he wasn't so hung up about his physical card being frozen, then he'd realise that in a heartbeat.


  * Accidentally called Satan "son" once. They promised each other to never talk about it. 
  * Accompanied Asmo in his shopping trip ONCE and swore to never subject himself to the torture ever again.


  * He had a fight with the AKUEA employee in charge of furnishing Belphie's attic prior to his house arrest because "the pillows weren't soft enough". 



* * *

**MAMMON**

  * He may be an idiot, but he isn't stupid. He's aware of the reasons behind Lucifer's strictness. Doesn't mean he's willing to understand it though. 


  * Lucifer is Lucifer. He is himself. Why'd that stick in the mud gotta preach him about how he should act all prim and proper and set a good example? You think he's not tryin'?


  * Saying that, the reason why Mammon has such superior control over his powers in the first place was because of Lucifer himself. He was privy to witness his older brother reach the lowest points of his life---even seen him give into emotion: **wrath**. That's why Satan's here after all. If even Lucifer isn't perfect, then shouldn't he at least fill in the gaps of his imperfections?


  * If Lucifer is the morning star, then he is all the other stars in the sky, obscured by the sun--bright but unnoticeable by daytime sky, but not dark enough to cast shadows. They've had enough darkness after Lilith died.


  * Kinda resigned himself to being the butt of the joke because he doesn't know what else he should do to comfort everyone. It's a good distraction though from what he could tell and had no regrets.


  * Something something, cheap hero shows need a villain of the day to validate themselves. (A twisted way of caring, but he's a demon and no human nor angel. He's built with sturdier stuff).


  * A "scum" he may be, but there are some items that he couldn't ever sell---one of them is the pair of sunglasses Belphie and Beel bought for him on his birthday. Asmo helped him choose his favourite brown jacket and he wouldn't trade that for the world. He doesn't really understand poetry but Satan's childhood haiku anthologies are kept somewhere in his room. Satan wanted to throw it away, saying it was an embarrassing phase of his childhood but Mammon had other plans.


  * Spent the early days of his descent to Devildom picking fights with some demon punks who'd talk badly about Lucifer and his other brothers. When asked why he picked a fight, he would either lie or avoid the topic. Ain't no way he'd let those stupid brothers of his know that he cares. H-he doesn't okay?! He just wanted to let out some steam, dammit!


  * Is obviously in love with you to the point where he makes mini role play scenarios of him and you being "Mama" and "Papa" to his brothers. It's a secret though! He would never admit it! (Unfortunately for him, he has a tendency to think out loud). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to deal with RL stuff hence my absence. But I'm back! I have one more solo req after this and it's back to collab reqs with Admin Lex. We're almost at the end! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this!♡ Unlike Admin Lex, I'm not really a writer and this is my first time doing HCs and imagines. It just makes me so happy to see a lot of you guys are enjoying this...thing. And we're at 70 chapters already. That's crazy!!


	70. What You Are (Solomon) ~BB~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Progression of feelings/ a relationship between Solomon and a sorceress MC who is hopelessly in love (read: obsessed) with him. A small but unnaturally strong girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This HC contains some references to my personal HCs of Solomon. You can read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/61694158) Requester asked for angst so I hope this is angsty enough for you. A bit of creative liberty here so think of this as canon divergence. Also, slight spoilers for Chapter 16.

> _"Love will become your undoing one day, young king. Do not stray from the path of God and use your blessings from Heaven wisely."_

  * He remembered the kind looking angel called Michael speaking in a more archaic way when he handed him the Seal upon his coronation---a symbol of God's friendship besides the name He bestowed upon him. Will the angel's prophecy come true? He had to brace himself---yet despite his preparations, he had come to (eventually) understand how even the wisest of Kings could lose all their reasoning to love.


  * A love starved child, admired and respected yet never cared for---he was no one but a nameless prince among his many brothers until God had decided that he is worthy of His friendship.


  * If love will become his undoing, then what would become of his prophesied rule, promising prosperity to Israel for many years? Could a king rule without love? He _tried_. He shut the door to his heart tightly and chose to be an impartial ruler, believing love in its most impure form is sin itself---a likely outcome of him if ever he tried to truly love someone; for how can someone who had never grown up with love ever be capable of loving another?


  * However, the once kind warning turned into an ominous foreshadowing. He met the princess of the Ammonites and fell deeply in love. A kind presence that saw him for who he truly was, speaking not only of words he had wanted to hear for the longest time, but also a confidant he'd consider to be both his dearest friend, and his dearest wife at the same time. The child called Rehoboam taking life inside her is a symbol of their love--hope; a subversion of his cruel prophecy. He _can love._ Love isn't a weakness, but strength. Michael was wrong.


  * ... _Was._


  * Blinded by his own love and devotion, he had strayed from the path of God and lost His friendship. Stripped off his title, he remained hopeful, perhaps relieved--the role he was forced to play was now over and he can finally spend his remaining days with his family at peace. However, tragedy comes in waves. Naamah and Rehoboam were taken away from him, leaving him only with his cursed wisdom and his Seal.


  * He swore to never believe in love again...until _you._


  * He could tell right away---your crystal clear feelings; a fanatic perhaps? Were you not afraid of what he's capable of? No. Instead, you wanted to challenge him. You were brimming with curiosity, your thoughts and ideas ever changing. A chatterbox. Unlike Naamah's gentle and quiet company, you were abundant with energy and joy. He often wondered if his unborn son would be like you if he had lived.


  * Challenges came often, often with you at the losing side. In the rare times he had lost, you aired out your complaints like a whistling kettle telling the maid the water had been boiled--you went easy on them, she said. It was unfair, she said. He always feigned innocence as a form of teasing you.


  * He was used to being admired. He was a king after all; it would be weird if he wasn't. He saw your feelings for him as such---a temporary fascination. Even your "rivalry" with him was something that amused him, so he humoured despite the uncertainty of its outcome(translation: he didn't want to give you false hopes, but you were too damn entertaining to push away). You followed him everywhere like a baby duckling, making excuses over excuses that it had been a coincidence for the 350th time. _Sure_. Let's leave it at that.


  * There are times however when you caught him off guard---the first time was perhaps when you lifted an entire boulder by yourself. Tiny as you are, your strength was Herculean. He called you an "Amazonian" as a mocking nickname and found the effort worth it when you angrily challenged him to a magic duel to get you to take it back (you lost).


  * The second time was when you cried for him. He wasn't used to tears. Everyone in his life kept on showing him their best sides: fake smiles and equally fake enthusiasm---his Naamah of course, was an exception. You had been the second person to shed tears for him and he wondered why. Unlike his wife, you were nothing to him. You're not even friends. Would doing so benefit you in any way? Perhaps if you look at it in a magical perspective, yes---but it wasn't like you're not powerful enough to make your own wishes come true. What would caring for him do to you?


  * The third time was when you confessed your feelings for him (correction: YELLED). You were angry. _Livid_. Jealous. He was familiar with your anger---he usually felt that way before when lecherous men gazed at his wife for too long. What right do you have to get angry at him for living life in indulgence though? He was a jealous husband, so it had been justified, but what about you? **Who do you think you are?**


  * He didn't realise that he said his thoughts out loud. His right cheek hurt from your slap yet he felt nothing. 


  * When he met you again, he had the audacity to tell you something that you probably knew all along:



> _"Loving you back isn't my obligation. You brought your pain upon yourself."_
> 
> ...he'd rather you hate him. Loving him wasn't worth the effort. A love starved man can never learn how to love.

  * He thought that was the end of it. A painful separation fitted both of you better than petty "rivalry". He never saw you as his equal in the first place-- he will always be alone. You had never been abandoned by God and had all that you learned to love taken away from you. You are in the light: the unconditionally favoured. If he can be truthful (for once), he admits he rather **hated** you. Revered he may have been in the past but it was only a role he had assumed through prophecy. Was Jedediah even him? Does he deserve that name anymore? Who was he really? Can't you see? You had always been you---bright and cheerful and full of life. Genuinely nonchalant as a result of ignorance---a sorceress with a bright future ahead of her. Him on the other hand? He was no one and had always been _no one._ Whatever puppet became of him in his kingship is a facade. What he had become died along with Naamah. That was why he was so confused how you can love such an empty man.


  * The fourth time you caught him off guard was through a passionate kiss and a heartfelt second confession. He rejected you, of course...but it did not mean that he felt nothing. There was definitely _something_ there, and he wished he never realised it.


  * You...changed. He thought you would avoid him after he pushed you away but you didn't. Instead, you became more transparent with him, showering him with words of love that he pretended that he wasn't affected by--to his credit, he looked convincing. If only his ears did not have a tendency to turn red when he was embarrassed.


  * Your honesty made him become more honest as well, rejecting you properly this time---with reasons and boundaries more implemented. He told you he still loved his Naamah, and implored you to love someone else. He didn't say anything more, but with how long you have known him, it wasn't only your feelings for him that have grown, but also your understanding of him. Something was holding him back so you dialled it down. What he needed right now is someone he can open his heart to, not shallow love. In loving him, you eventually realised you must love him in his entirety, even if doing so meant acknowledging that you can never equal the perfectly beautiful Naamah. _His Naamah._


  * Loving him was hell on Earth.


  * You even followed him in his exchange program (after pulling some strings). Unfortunately, you were assigned to different dorms. You rarely see him as if he was avoiding you---you tried to hide your pain by interacting with other students, particularly the student council, but their company would never fill the Solomon-shaped void in your heart.


  * ...then, something happened. _You died._ Starved for love yourself, you attempted to please other people to hide your loneliness and it led you to only meeting your death. You recalled calling for Solomon's name until your last breath; of course he never responded...or at least you thought he did not. When you opened your eyes again, you were privy to see your own corpse lying on the ground. You were angry. You were livid. You've had **enough.** Is being loved so difficult to ask? You were always trying your best so why couldn't you be loved? The way the Demon brothers pretended like nothing happened invalidated your own feelings. Solomon was wrong: you did not matter at all. 


  * ...then, you felt the said mage's arm around yours. The usual empty smiles on his face were now replaced with worry. _Anger._ He held you very tightly for a while, never moving and staying completely still.



> _"Why did you call my name? Why did I even come here?"_
> 
> He seemed to be asking the second question to himself: he was foolish.
> 
> _"You must have used a spell. No. Of course you didn't. I just felt like something was wrong. I did not feel your heartbeat for a while and---"_
> 
> You silenced his words with a kiss. By accepting it and returning it to you, he had to finally admit the feelings he had for you that have grown over the years. 

  * He did not need to ask you to know what your corpse lying somewhere nearby meant. 



> _"Close your eyes for a while and don't open them until I said so. I promise..."_ He kissed your forehead and finally turned to the Avatar of Sloth, stunned at his sudden appearance. 
> 
> _"...this will be over soon."_


	71. Birthday Blues (Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor) ~Lex~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I was hoping for angst with a happy ending? Specifically, MC tries to hide the fact that it's her birthday, but it comes out somehow. Their demon boyfriend/partner really struggles with the realization that MC will age and they cant ignore how fleeting human lives are. Maybe there is a solution to this? I just really love the I want to be with you but we have to break up but I regret it angst lol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **🌟Admin Lex 🌟**  
>  So we finally reached 1k kudos somehow despite this whole thing feeling like one huge shitpost lmao  
> I completely underestimated you all since I felt that there would be some of you who would enjoy BB & I’s writing antics, but I never imagined we’d get this far. Feels like only yesterday when we started this thing on a whim but then quickly got overwhelmed with all the amazing feedback and surge of requests that we could barely focus on our own projects at the time.  
> Anyways, I’d like to thank you all for all the support you’ve given us from the start and until now. Only a few more requests left before we close this batch for good, but before that I’d like to say that we have some special announcements in store for you on the last HC request.  
> It’s been a wild ride y’all and that announcement is one of our ways of saying thanks to our amazing community of readers <3  
> Don’t worry though, we’ll still be publishing our own HCs even after we close the request box for good and ya gurl here will be posting my own OM works which are usually pretty spicy so like, if ya ever want some mediocre spice then hit me up LMAO  
> Once again, thank you all for the love and support and I hope to see you all again in our last requested chapter~!  
> ⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰
> 
> 🌸Admin BB🌸
> 
> 1000 kudos?! That's amazing! Thank you very much to everyone who had been reading, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing etc. You're the best! cherry_blossom I never really imagined something like this would ever happen; this is my first ever attempt at writing headcanons and request boxes. Unlike Lex, writing fanfics had always been something I did for myself. I'm not a very social media person as well. I tried but I really couldn't keep up and I feel like it's too personal (translation: "boomer"afraid of technology) for me. Seeing everyone get so exuberant and friendly on my previous social medias makes me feel like a sleep-deprived Lucifer thrown at The Fall's peak hours(I relate to him a lot actually lol). I'm getting old lol. Anyway! 
> 
> I'd like to thank you guys again for reading our random shit. ♡ I'd also like to give a special shoutout to two of our most frequent commenters: blackroseshuu and 13ineedpills. Both of you are really encouraging and nice---you motivate my lazy ass to write. xD Please comment down below, blackrose and 13pills if you read this. :D It's not much but each of you can request a oneshot from me for any character/Angel OC (just no smut pls im bby). On the house! 
> 
> We do have more surprises coming up for the rest of you! :D Please stay tuned!♡
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Admin BB🌸

**ASMODEUS**

  * Did you really think that you'd be able to hide your birthday from Asmo of all demons? You underestimate his intellect and his tenacity
  * Because why wouldn’t he want to know your birthday? You’re his girlfriend, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, and the only one deserving of his most sincere and truest love
  * With you in his life, there is no other and there will be no other, because how can they ever compare to the love he found with you?
  * He doesn’t press you for details about your birthday, knowing you’re such a shy little thing and finds out about it with his own methods
  * When your birthday draws near, Asmo is completely focused on making the first birthday you’d be spending with him one that you’ll never forget
  * He’s in the middle of choosing which gift was best to give you for this birthday and for all future birthdays when he’s hit with the realization of your frail, mortal life
  * It registers in his mind that your life is but a mere blink in his eyes. How these moments of happiness with you was only a prelude to the eternity he had to spend alone once your soul passes into the Celestial Realm on the day of your reckoning
  * He has only found this love with you, one so pure and unchained by the constraints of his infernal powers of seduction or any other outside force. You love him because you choose to do so and knowing that a time will come wherein he can only hold your withered corpse in his arms as you live out your natural human lifespan keeps him up for days
  * Because of your introverted nature, it takes you some time to gather the courage to confront your demon lover. His forced smiles and the despondence in his countenance has forced even you to move past your own inhibitions in order to see what was bringing him so down



> “ _Have I really been that undesirable lately?...I’m sorry, darling. There’s been a lot on my mind you see…_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _What? You want to know? I don’t want to burden you with my own fears…_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _Oh well, if you insist. I...I’ve realized how...different our lives are. Not in the things we do in our daily lives, but rather...I’ll still be here even long after you’re gone. My existence will still continue to exist when yours has passed on to your next life and you’ll fall in love with someone new and live out your new life with them and so on and so forth…_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _Somewhere along the line...our lives will go their separate paths and I don’t know if I can handle living anymore without you!_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _I don’t know if I can take on living without your love”_

**BEELZEBUB**

  * Most likely found out about your birthday when one of his brothers casually ask him what his plans were for your birthday
  * The topic of your birthday never really came up between your conversations despite dating one another. Because why should one day be special when he could make every day with you a special day?
  * Seeing as he’s dating you, he still supposes that it was only natural for him to prepare something for you on birthday this year and all your future birthdays like the good boyfriend/lover/future-husband that he was
  * “ _How old will she be this year?_ ” an innocent question from Luke who Beel had commissioned to bake a cake for you, which was a surprise because he knew you were too bashful to announce your birthday much more ask for a cake to celebrate with
  * “ _She’ll be…_ ” As he announces your age, the redhead suddenly blinks before turning to the cherubim before him. “ _How long do humans live again?_ ”
  * “ _Less than a hundred years is the average. Give or take around 80 years or so…_ ”
  * ...W H A T
  * Humans really lived only that long?! Then that means he only has so much time with you left before Azrael escorts you into the Celestial Realm!
  * But...did you really have to only live that long? It’s unfair! Why are human lives so horribly unfair?!
  * They become your friends, worm themselves into your heart, and cement themselves as someone you could never live without only to inevitably die after such a short lifespan?!
  * To lose someone you hold dear is the greatest pain for one for whom time does not move. It has already happened once and for it to happen again...Beel can’t even imagine what the rest of his immortal life will be like without you
  * " _You're...You're not gonna leave, right? You're not gonna suddenly disappear forever…?"_ Beel practically hunts you down and traps you in an embrace, almost as if you were going to disappear at any moment if he didn't hug you tightly enough



> " _I'll do better...I'll be better, but PLEASE...don't leave me_ "

**BELPHEGOR**

  * Probably only realizes your birthday is coming the same way Beel does
  * Considering everything that had happened before you two miraculously got together somehow, Belphie considers it a blessing that you even gave him a chance at all
  * So of course he hauls his ass off the bed and tries to do something to make this a memorable one because you deserve the best no matter how much you say otherwise sometimes
  * Along the way of thinking up what he could do for you, Belphie gets lost in memory lane of your early days around one another…
  * ...until he inadvertently remembers how he snuffed out the life of a version of you
  * How easily did her lungs collapse in the grip of his hands. Just a little force and her little throat gave under the brute force as the light left her eyes forever...
  * It reminds him of how fleeting human life was
  * How it can end in a mere blink in the eyes of a demon
  * .  
.  
.  
It makes him realize how he can lose you truly this time, not by his own hands or some other entity, but by your own humanity
  * He tries to ignore it at first  
Honestly, he did try his best  
And yet it kept wiggling at the back of his mind as the days towards your birthday grew nearer and nearer
  * He has holed himself up in the attic room, staring at the ceiling like he did for all those months he was locked inside as he tries to digest, to make peace with the fact that your natural human life will make it so that he has several more decades at the least with you
  * ...And yet it is not enough  
It will never be enough for him
  * For he is vengeful  
He is selfish  
But is it truly being selfish when he merely wanted to be with the one his eternal damned soul found happiness with?



> “ _I’m sorry…_ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ _You deserve better than someone like me. You deserve to be able to live out the rest of your life with someone and look forward to the next life together with them…_   
> _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ But I’m a selfish demon and I don’t ever want to let you go despite that”

**EPILOGUE**

After scouring the archives of the Devildom, the demon brothers did discover a particular ritual created by a demon who has long since passed. This particular ritual would tie a demon’s life with another being, wherein if one were to die then the other was soon to follow. So as long as neither of the partners was to die in any way, then they will continue on living for as long as...well as long as forever actually. 

The ritual did succeed once the Avatar of Sin and his chosen bride had attempted it and they lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


	72. Ace (Lucifer, Mammon and Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A Female MC who is usually confidant but is really nervous about coming out, comes out as asexual to the brothers but heavily hints to her preferred brother that this doesn't mean she can't be in romantic relationships and that she won't do the devils tango, she'd just prefer not to._

**MAMMON**

  * His feelings for you were as obvious as the vast blue sky in the human world on a particularly clear and beautiful day--ironically enough, you were reminded of the sunny skies you missed so much back home every time you noticed the way his eyes looked at you with warmth. They were a deeper shade than the skies, of course but were equally as beautiful. Needless to say, you liked him too. 


  * That was why the thought of coming out to him made you antsy. You were aware of how misunderstood your sexuality was even within the LGBTQA community and worried the affectionate Mammon would get hurt at your confession. 


  * Will he think that you're leading him on? That you're weird? How can you explain to him how your love for him was true despite your lack of interest in sex? 


  * Despite your doubts, you decided to come clean to him and tell him about your sexual orientation. He looked ecstatic when you said the three words he'd been longing for, confused when you added "however", and unreadable once you explained to him about your special case. There was disappointment there, laced with genuine concern and eagerness once he asked you about what will happen to both of you from then on. 


  * "Do you...want to be with me?" he reluctantly asked you. "Is this okay?" he asked again as he kissed you. You can feel his love and his willingness to understand you with every touch. He was more...muted than you expected, as if overthinking your every word. With a heavy sigh and a frustrated groan, he aired out his thoughts with careful words. 



> _"Lemme get this clear, 'kay? I-I'm not good at this kinda thing..." you nod at him._
> 
> _"You like me?" he asked_
> 
> _"Immensely." You said._
> 
> _"You want to be with me?" you nodded._
> 
> His blush deepened as he reluctantly spoke again. "Do you desire me?" 

  * You nodded again. "A lot, but I desire you in a different way. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We will have children in the future if you want. Sex is scary and something I don't personally enjoy, but if it's with you, I think I can."


  * There was a long pause after that, Mammon looking deep in thought. He said a quiet "Okay" once he confirmed everything with you. 


  * "Y'know, I'm happy you want to try things you aren't comfortable with for the Great Me, but if ya really can't, we'll think of another way. This datin' thing won't work if yer only gonna listen to what I say, right? It's not like you can change the way you are either. Besides! I still l-love---ahh, forget it! Oi, don't laugh!" 


  * You couldn't help it! You were so nervous and so worried that it felt so weird to know that all your worries were for nothing. You have a loving and understanding partner, clumsy and awkward he may be, who loves you for who you are. For the years that you felt like you were different and you had to fit a certain mold to be "happy", finding Mammon was a miracle. He made you realise that it was okay to be different. You weren't weird, and you were definitely as deserving of a happy ending as other people do. 


  * You are you. 



* * *

**LUCIFER**

  * Probably knows about it even before you came out. He's good at reading people--his many years spent living as both an angel and a demon is more than enough time to pick on other's tendencies and behaviours. He might have dated a few people who are like you too. 


  * Needless to say, it's most likely that he wouldn't be surprised when you tell him about your sexuality. He's supportive and encouraging, and would only look at you in understanding. 


  * A very experienced partner, he shows his clumsy sides too as you eventually find out that he doesn't know much about romantic relationships. Both of you are at an equal playing field in that area and he was willing to learn if you are. Demons aren't the romantic sort, seeking relationships for their own personal gains. With you as a partner however, it was a first for him to finally have something to offer without expecting anything in return. It was quite an experience to feel this way outside of obligations and promises. Doing things out of love? Pleasant but also alarming. 


  * He doesn't pressure you to have sex with him and mostly relishes on your non-sexual intimate gestures. He isn't really a cuddler, but he enjoys kissing you and holding your hand. 


  * What he can't express with you with his body, he tells you with words and with gifts. As he had respected your wishes to abstain from sexual intimacies as much as possible, you are also inclined to keep a quiet mouth when he is feeling particularly affectionate. He doesn't really like showing people sides of you that he believes only he is entitled to see. 


  * Needless to say, you don't really have much to worry about when you come out to Lucifer. He knows how to treasure his partner and to make them feel that they're loved. 



* * *

**ASMODEUS**

  * Surprised, but not as surprised as the rest of his brothers since from the start he could already feel that something was different about you, especially since you’ve resisted his advances time and time again


  * Regardless if he used his powers of persuasion or not, you’ve always firmly yet politely refused whenever he so much as suggested to take things further


  * “ _Oh, darling...That must be why you always smell like warm vanilla sugar_ ” He gingerly takes your hand in his, lifting it to his face and pressing a chaste kiss to your knuckles. “ _The sweetest little vanilla bean in the three worlds_ ” 


  * Sensing your nervousness even before you confessed, the demon chose instead to dispel your fears and worries instead. The fact that you took the plunge to reveal more of your true self to him fills him with warmth


  * As the Avatar of Lust, most people thought that he merely lived off of raw, unbridled sexual energy when that was the farthest thing from the truth. Before he was the demon Asmodeus, he was once an angel who was particularly adept at peering into the hearts of others


  * Joy, love, and contentment were just a few of the emotions that gave him strength and yet they were undoubtedly his favorite. Falling and losing his wings had twisted him and yet he never truly left behind that part of himself


  * He didn’t need sex to live


  * He didn’t need sex to love you


  * Your love is enough


  * It has always been more than enough for a wretch like him


  * That’s right. 


  * Love wasn’t measured by the amount of times you tangled in the sheets together


  * It is patient. It is kind.


  * Love always protects, trusts, hopes, and perseveres


  * You who chose him despite who you are, despite who and what he is...


  * He who had fallen from grace, whose angelic wings and halo had been stripped from him, whose very essence was tainted because of his sins against the Father, he wishes and he hopes...



> “ _How lucky would it be... if a wretch like me was loved by thee_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go :)  
> -BB


	73. Touch Me Not (Mammon, Asmodeus and Belphegor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It seems like most people agree that our demons are touchy, so how would they deal with a mc who doesn’t like physical contact for some reason? Like some people get triggered by physical contact, some get overwhelmed and some just don’t like it. Thanx bye, love u._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~🌟 **Lex** 🌟~
> 
> So we've finally reached the end of this batch. A lot has happened in our journey to reach the end, but we've somehow managed to get this far anyway. I'd like to thank everyone who has ever sent a request, regardless of whether their request has been accepted or not. My biggest thanks goes out to all our readers who've been there since the first day and even all those who came in the middle or near the end of our journey ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> But this isn't the absolute end my dear readers, because as promised in an earlier chapter we have a VERY special announcement for you all for reaching 1k kudos （๑✧∀✧๑）
> 
> As a way for us to say thanks for reaching such a number we'll be opening a new SPECIAL batch of requests. Since it is a SPECIAL batch, the rules will be a little bit different as compared to the normal rules we used during regular batches. The gist is that each admin will choose 2 requests each and our choice is all based on what captures our fancy the most. More of each modmin's preferences and rules are listed in the request form itself so make sure to check it out and read it carefully (○ﾟε^○)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone and see you in our next post ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞヾ(≧∇≦)ゞヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ
> 
> ~🌸 **BB** 🌸~
> 
> Holy moly. Has it really been 3 months since we started this? It feels like forever. :0 When I started playing Obey Me on my birthday, I did not expect to get so absorbed in the fandom(was in an A3 phase then). I went into this request box expecting a place of solace from FGO gacha salt but ultimately ended up with only more gacha salt from a game I thought I'd only play casually. Took one look at Satan and my small brain is like _"Haha book nerd Proto Arthur: my favourite now"._
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much to all of you who had been reading, commenting and requesting for Obey Me HCs! It had been a fun ride and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did! :) Times are tough right now, but hang in there! Take care and good luck with any of your current or future endeavours! 🌸

**ASMODEUS**

  * Asmo is the king of soft, sensual touches but he’s not a scumbag who’ll force himself on someone who’s clearly uncomfortable by physical contact. A demon he may be, but he still have his own morals


  * For the person who had taught him how to love truly despite his demonic nature, he is more than willing to change how he shows his affection for you into ways that won’t distress you


  * Greets you in the mornings, both in texts and in-person during breakfast


  * Also sends you these adorable little texts frequently, like a photo of some flowers whose color reminds him of your eyes while he was out on town


  * Probably DOES send you flowers and a shit ton of other gifts randomly


  * If he can’t show you his love through body language, then he’ll make up for it through other ways!


  * “ _Warm vanilla sugar perfume from Cauldron &Demon Works reminded me of your own unique scent, darling...So I got you the whole set including the shower gel, body scrub, and shampoo!_”


  * His arms are filled with the various items he’d purchased for you, beaming as he hands them over cheerfully



> “ _Good night, darling. Dream of me tonight, alright? Because I’m always thinking about you at all times~_ (○ﾟε^○)💖💖💖✨✨✨ _”_

**BELPHEGOR**

  * Isn’t as touchy as some of his brothers, but rather is more into the companionship


  * Like, you don’t need to be touching each other in some way all the time, just having you there near him is more than enough for Belphie


  * Belphie wants to take a nap but wants you there with him? No problem! You can just sit at a chair or something beside the bed and do your own thing. He doesn’t mind at all


  * “ _Just...stay near me, okay? You don’t have to do anything else except be here_ ” He mumbles groggily against the softness of his favorite pillow before succumbing to the call of Hypnos


  * If you yourself decide to approach him, maybe run your hands through his hair or whatever, he doesn’t mind and honestly welcomes any sort of physical contact that you’d initiate by your own will


  * Also shows his affection through food since he’s used to doing that for Beel so much


  * Whether it’s saving some of the last pudding for you or taking you out somewhere, Belphie makes sure you know that he cares despite both of your own issues and quirks



> “ _I’m at Madame Scream’s right now. They got this promo for a new dessert and thought you might like it_  
>  _._ _  
> _ _._ _  
> _ Beel? Of course I’m taking him here, but not this time. This time is for you so come on here already before it gets all soggy”

**MAMMON**

  * Not touching you is difficult for him. He craves skinship despite saying he hates it. So the moment when you tell him you're uncomfortable, he's troubled.


  * Pretends that everything is cool and that he "doesn't really care" but actually REALLY CARES. Poor guy thinks something's wrong with him and how he touches you(and is probably holding at pity party in his head as we speak). You can catch him looking at you with anticipation, his eyes sometimes lingering at your hands that he wanted to intertwine with his, or your lap that looked really comfortable to rest his head on. Watch him vehemently deny that he's gawking at you when you point it out to him though(+points if he stutters out his denials with a blushing face).



> _"I-I ain't looking! Don't get conceited!"_

  * He's trying his best. REALLY trying his best to understand. But since he's not the most honest demon around and more of a shower than a talker, communicating with you is hard. He sometimes says mean and unnecessary things to cover his embarrassment, and feels bad afterwards but is too proud and too self-conscious to apologise to you.
  * He remedies your misunderstandings in his own awkward ways.


  * Ever had a cat who brings home their _spoils of war_? That's basically Mammon but with items he "happened to pick up by _coincidence_ (no dead mice, of course)"



> _"I'm tellin' ya, someone just gave this to me and I have no use for it so just take it or I'll throw it away!"_ (It actually took him HOURS to pick the beautiful necklace on your hands: a present he could only afford in the first place because he took part-time jobs to buy it for you).

  * While not really good with words, Mammon shows that he cares in a different way---he's always thinking of you, and always longs for your company. Expect to be invited to one of his many _business schemes_ as an excuse to have you for himself.
  * He loves making you smile. He doesn't mind being made a fool if it meant you're happy. Good luck getting him to admit it though.




	74. REMINDERS + BATCH 2 WINNERS

****

**To anyone who didn't read the previous announcements:**

Just a reminder guys that we'll no longer be taking in a new batch of requests after this current batch has been finished. We both want to focus on our own individual stories until further notice. The request box will only be opened on special occasions which will be announced when it has been decided.

**AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR**

Congratulations to request #43 [" **Brother Dearest** " ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/59163553) (BB's pick) and request #44[ " **Pet Me!** "](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/59208115#workskin) (Lex's pick)! Your headcanon requests will receive a oneshot/drabble which will be posted on [our drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622/chapters/58923544)! If you have an AO3 account and you wish to be gifted your winning HC/oneshot/drabble, please comment down below so we can add it. :) Take note that this is optional and you can choose to be anonymous if that's what you prefer. Thank you!

We're currently holding a special request box which will give TWO requests a chance to get both a oneshot/drabble! [Please click here if you're interested!♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScv_BJRNotMAaEEH3qzZgejd9WQKN2RX_GY3wzZUMxnV6FhFw/viewform)


	75. Uriel—Romance HCs (Worship Me!AU)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

**URIEL, AVATAR OF** **CHASTITY (TO COUNTER LUST)**

[ **JP VA: Daisuke Ono** ](https://youtu.be/oikGfD73zuk)

**[ENG VA: Matthew Mercer](https://youtu.be/_O6DZOILzmU) **

  * He's read so much about the different forms of love and has felt them all except for romantic love so he's a bit rattled at first
  * Probably coops himself up in his room for a day or two to get his bearings 
  * When he does finally step foot out of his room, there isn't any obvious changes at first but you can't help but feel that there's something different about Uriel
  * Uriel is now a man on a mission
  * As perfectly as he executed his tasks for millennia, as fierce as he wielded his flaming sword during the Great War against the rebels, and as ruthless as he was when he faced the truly wicked…
  * …Uriel will have you
  * Of course, regardless of how much he wanted you to become his that didn't mean he suddenly turned into some sort of barbaric brute that kidnapped women for sport
  * He will study you so thoroughly that at times it almost feels like he knows you more than you know yourself
  * The little mannerisms you make during your everyday life that escape your notice? It's a given that Uriel has seen and already safely filed them away in his mind for future reference
  * "...She likes pointing with her lips?...Cute…" What he wouldn't give to catch you doing that while he was with you so he could partake of your lips as well—
  * Once he’s interested in you, only God knows at this point what has to be done for him to even lose a small bit of it
  * You have essentially become a key figure in Uriel’s world
  * Uriel always has you at the back of his mind to the point that it could even be called obsessive
  * However, he’s still the virtue of chastity so you don’t have to worry about him ever forcing himself upon you or anything of that sort
  * He’s super clingy and sorta weird, but he loves you and the last thing he wanted is for you to become sad because of him or anything else
  * Though he honestly can’t deny that seeing the myriad of expressions on your face, from happiness to sadness, to surprise, excitement, anger, and etc. was one of his favorite hobbies ever since falling for you
  * Despite his earnest wish to make you his, Uriel surprisingly takes a long time to even confess
  * He’s a perfectionist so it’s a given that he’ll take everything into account, including how he’ll make you fall for him first before he even thinks about confessing
  * Bothers Raphael for some “research material” on how to woo you a.k.a. borrow some romance manga despite Raph’s initial protests
  * For the sake of his own sanity, Raph begrudgingly lends Uri his stash of romance manga
  * It’s both hilarious and somewhat disturbing to see how taken he is with something other than work and UMAs
  * **Amused** : Michael, Cainabel, Gabriel, Simeon
  * **Scared/Disturbed: Raphael, Luke**
  * **Neutral/Confused:** Seraphiel, Azrael
  * Secretly plays the alto saxophone, but doesn’t deem his skill worthy enough for you to hear so he practices when he’s absolutely sure that no one is there to hear him when his skills aren’t yet up to his standards
  * Lowkey jealous when you hangout with the demon brothers and tries to find ways to distract you from hanging out with them



> “ _I seem to have seen a creature most extraordinary earlier. I believe it was one UMAs detailed in the tome for the mysterious dwellers of the nether. Mayhaps you’d like to accompany me on a hunt?_ ”

  * His face is as straight-laced as it always is, but if you knew him long enough and looked closer, you’d notice that his ears seemed to have the slightest twinge of redness to them.
  * Honestly speaking, he tries to be a smooth and cool boi when it comes to you, but this dork seems to lose all his tact when faced with the radiance of your eyes and the intensity of your smile
  * With how long it takes him to make everything perfect before he woo’s you, time and space itself will cease to exist before he finally deems himself ready
  * So you have to do the wooing yourself and show him that you love all of him, imperfections and quirkiness included




	76. The Angel Called Azrael ~Part 1~ (Michael) 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Azrael's backstory

_**The First "Azrael"** _

Dealing with the Celestial War's aftermath had been a painful yet needed transition to normalcy---friends and family were lost, ties were broken and grief laid heavy on everyone's hearts. Michael did all he could to reduce casualties, worked harder than he ever did yet he still felt empty. Azrael is gone and no amount of prayer can ever get her back. So many more deaths of course resulted from the war, but his biased feelings couldn't help but concentrate on an old friend. She had been one of the first angels to be appointed to Heaven like he was. They went through a lot together and also grieved over friends long passed. 

To think the Angel of Death herself would succumb to her own domain---he had to thank his millennia of experience to at least keep a trained stoicness. If he shows even an ounce of disturbance, the already low morale in Heaven would only worsen.

He only wished his former brothers were safe and the fallen angel they protected as well.

Would it be devilish of him to wish happiness upon one of the instigators of the Celestial War? No matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to hate Lucifer. He was a friend. Family. No matter which form he would take, his affections for him and his siblings would never change. Just because they had taken a new form didn't mean that they are evil---straying perhaps, selfish even. But their hearts would always carry the kindness and gentleness of an angel's love: unselfish, encompassing as if emulating God themself. He'd rather look at the brighter side of things than lament over what had been lost. After all, their rebellion encouraged reformations of Heaven's outdated system.

"A succession system" 

Expected mixed responses--after all, he had been refining this proposal with Azrael for years. Contingency plans had been laid out in case this scenario happens. Azrael had always been fussy like that, and now looking back, he was rather thankful. 

Training successors upon one's death and allowing their protégé to take over their name? It was unheard of until now. Death was almost a foreign concept to angels, especially ones of the current generation. They had never experienced the clumsy yet thoughtful creations of their one and only God, His stumbles, His failures and almost childlike curiosity and innocence. His love however remained unchanging even as the war ended, listening with a kind and attentive ear despite the sea of protests emerging from His own _'child's'_ _ridiculous_ proposal.

"With all due respect Michael, your suggestion is already unheard of, yet am I hearing this correctly? A human successor? Are you out of your mind?" cried Metatron. 

Understandable. Humans are excellent vessels for sin, so easily swayed and corrupted by evil yet loved nonetheless by their own Creator. Undeserving are most of them of His mercy, repeating mistakes of their ancestors in a tiring and seemingly endless cycle. However...their overwhelming capacity for change was indubitable. An angel will always be guided by the light, unquestioning of God's teachings and promising eternal servitude. Demons are the opposite---capable of only evil and sin, tempting and beguiling with no chance of redemption. Humans however are capable of both, teetering on the edges of good and evil and paving their own path, their own definition of morality: the embodiment of hope. 

"Only the purest human soul will be chosen--carrying the goodness of God, one must have overcome the hardships evil placed upon them untainted." he repeated the words of Azrael in her proposal and even passed on her dying wish to the council. He saw a smile faltering from one of the familiar faces of his brothers, that of the young Simeon observing their discussions with curious interest. Well. 

At least one of them was considering it. 

Needless to say, it took numerous revisions of the succession proposal before it was finally approved. As promised, a soul was chosen from the humans to ascend---the purest of souls, untainted despite numerous hardships.

He had no name of his own, thrust in the throes of their own war as a young soldier meant to be forgotten in his passing. He received disdain and tasted isolation for his unusual features, yet he carried not even an ounce of hatred in his body for the ones who persecuted him. They called that nameless child ██████████. 

That child never learned of love nor hatred---the blankest and purest of souls. A war child whose innocence accounts for his own inexperience. He died too early to learn of good and evil. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

.

Michael was beginning to realise that fulfilling his friend's dying wish might be a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for Azzy to be a white haired anime boy; it just happened. And yes, this was planned MONTHS ago but I haven't the time to sit down and expand on the idea due to the requests. His design was based on Adam from Raeliana. :) I also...might have been crying over the novel version of Violet Evergarden while writing for Azrael. Anyway, his ridiculous growth spurt will be explained on the next part! Hope I do it justice lol.


	77. An Angel Called Azrael ~Part 2~ (Azrael)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Azrael's backstory

**_Present Azrael_ **

  * The only known human protégé. To respect the former Azrael's dying wish, he had been chosen as the new Azrael to carry out his predecessor's duties and legacy.


  * Was originally a war child. Had the "purest soul" in his time largely due to the fact that he died too early to be influenced by right and wrong.


  * Upon ascending and being a complete Celestial, his body was forced to take an adult form (most likely causing him a lot of pain and mental strain), although his childlike innocence remained intact. Michael and his brothers tried their best to delay his duties as an Avatar of Virtue due to this. 


  * He is the first and last human to ever be considered as an angel protégé. This is the compromise the Council of Angels have decided upon by considering the first Azrael's dying wish. The current Azrael believes that that may change if he continues "doing his best". 


  * Isn't very good with distinguishing his emotions. Being an Angel of Death could often times be really stressful and taxing, and the only indication that Azrael is ever affected by it is when he asks his brothers why "he's feeling really tired". Oftentimes, he would just suddenly cry and he doesn't really know why.


  * He feels like because he was originally a human, he has to work extra hard to keep up with his brothers and colleagues. He has a tendency to overdo it, however.


  * Is extremely adept at combat because of his past life. He often prays for the enemies he had killed in battle and mourns for their death, thinking "No one deserves to be forgotten." He believes that if he mourns for them, at least their lives will never be in vain.


  * Started liking sweets because of Michael. His favourite food are the macarons the Angel of Charity had baked for him as a "welcome present". He also likes eating pancakes with his older brother, Uriel.


  * Speaks in a very formal tone with everyone. It's become a habit at this point. 


  * Despite having an adult body, he is still a child at heart. Michael says it will take a while for his mentality to adjust with his body. (I don't really want to give a clear age of when human Azrael died, but I'd say before he even reached teenage years). He has the innocence and the mentality of a slightly pedantic young child.


  * Despite being forced to grow up twice in his two lifetimes, Azrael doesn't hold any resentment. When asked by Michael if he wishes to retain memories of his past life, he answered, in a very nonchalant way: _"I do not really mind either way, big brother."_


  * He hasn't experienced what it was like to be a child in his past life so he decided to relishe his more peaceful times in Heaven. He happily experiences all that heaven has to offer and is a very willing learner.


  * He remembered being a servant in his past life before being deployed into war. His master was an artist and he learned how to paint and sculpt by observing him(although he only put it to good use once he became an angel because he wasn't allowed to touch anything in his master's workshop). Handicrafts just came naturally to him once he became an angel. He says "It's very relaxing".


  * Having experienced hardships in his past life, he learned how to value the present. He was unsmiling and expressionless when he was brought to heaven, but by opening up to his brothers, he slowly learned how to smile from the bottom of his heart.


  * Considers Luke as his closest friend. They met each other as cherubs in angel school. Azrael is one of the reasons why Luke wants to improve his baking skills. 


  * He was persecuted for his unusual features when he was human. He doesn't hold any ill will to those who hurt him, but because of his experiences, he resents his eye colour as it reminded him of blood and war. Similarly, he doesn't like how red eyes are quite a common physical feature for demons, especially considering the lives he had taken in war. It just holds too much coincidental implications, and he'd rather not consider the thought. 


  * He sees his second life as a lifelong atonement for his past sins. Now that he is an angel, he wanted to act the part and treat everyone with kindness and warmth--- something that even he wasn't privy to. It doesn't mean that he couldn't learn though, and he rather looked forward to it. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. BB here. I don't really like talking about personal stuff but I want to be honest with you: lately, I seem to keep on getting into slumps. I get out of it for a while, only to get into another, somehow even worse than before. I feel like everything I write lately is really really bad. My self-esteem is at rock bottom. Of course I'm aware of my limitations--I only do this for fun, but I sometimes couldn't help but think I could do better. I want to write but the results are always disappointing. That being said, I will be taking a short break from writing, which means no updates for [P.S. I Still Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59852902), until further notice. I will still write the winning drabble, but it will take a while because I want to give the requester for "Brother Dearest" the best output I could muster. Again, I apologise if I'm lacking as a writer. Although I'm no pro and I'm doing this for fun, I also want to give it my all. :) Hopefully, I can come up with something that all of us can be satisfied with. 
> 
> See you guys soon! And to all the people grinding the current beach event, good luck!
> 
>  **Tl;dr** I'll be taking a short break. The request box will remain open and I'll still write my share of backlogs when I come back. Thank you for your patience and understanding!


	78. That Time the Human Exchange Student Was Actually My IRL Waifu?! (Leviathan)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has always been vocal about his devotion to Ruri-chan, but what if she wasn't his best girl after all?

  * Despite his love for Ruri-chan, she actually isn’t Levi’s absolute number one waifu of all time
  * No, his absolute waifu has a special place in his heart and he absolutely doesn’t wanna show anyone because she’s his and only his
  * All merch that he has of her is hidden inside his room and it’s hidden and locked so well that no one but him could be able to find and open it
  * It’s actually a shrine dedicated to her and when he wakes up or about to go to sleep, he pays it a visit to show his absolute devotion
  * Levi never knew he could fall this hard for a fictional girl, but at this point he was quite sure that no other girl could ever compare to his beloved best girl whether it’s 2D or even 3D
  * But of course that all changed when the new human exchange student came in a.k.a YOU
  * He had to do a double, triple take just to make sure that what he was seeing was actually reality and not just another fever dream from staying up for several nights in a row binging a new series or playing a new video game
  * Why do you look so much like his absolute waifu?!?!?!?!?!
  * Levi is shookt af
  * From the looks to the way you acted, it’s as if his waifu had transcended the boundaries between 2D and 3D and ascended into the real world to become an exchange student in the Devildom
  * Because of this, he’s a hesitant to interact with you, more so than usual when he normally meets new people
  * But of course it’s a futile act on his part to try and avoid you, because you do befriend him and his brothers despite how troublesome he and the rest are
  * Levi tries to shove the fact that you look and act so much like the waifu he loves so much in the back of his mind, because you’re his friend who accepts him and all of his otakuness with a smile
  * Little does he know that his ultimate waifu is in fact based on YOU, thanks to your mangaka friend who decided to create their own character with your looks and personality
  * As much as Levi tries not to associate you with his waifu, it’s difficult not to when it’s almost as if you were his actual best girl but like, IRL
  * All those secret self-insert fanfictions and fanart he made between him and his waifu, specifically how made himself act all cool and stuff, aren’t applicable because he’s always a sputtering, blushing, panicking mess around you
  * Sometimes he wonders if you ever get tired of him, but when you keep coming back and hanging out with him, he doesn’t know anymore if he’s just attracted to you due to his waifu or if he really caught feelings for you already
  * **HINT:** **He has**
  * It’s not hard to love like you when you make it so easy for him. When you’re so patient and go along with his eccentricities, when you encourage him whenever he’s caught in self-doubt/pity, when you’re just...there for him no matter what
  * .  
.  
.  
Was it too late to ask for a refund on feelings?




	79. Gabriel—Romance HCs (Worship Me!AU)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if the MC gets transported to the Celestial Realm instead? What if the angels were the love interests?_

**GABRIEL, AVATAR OF DILIGENCE (TO COMBAT SLOTH)**

[ **ENG VA:** **Vic Mignogna** ](https://youtu.be/pfBmWSUalOY)

[ **JP VA: Mamoru Miyano** ](https://youtu.be/pfBmWSUalOY)

      * He’s already a normally friendly and handsy type of guy so it’s kinda hard to notice if he’s actually romantically interested in you
      * Heck, even Gabe doesn’t realize that he’s into you for a good while because he believes the way he thinks about and reacts to you was still included in the realm of being platonic friends
      * So what if his heart does those little flips whenever you laugh good-naturedly at his antics? When you gave him that little smile of yours that he liked to think was reserved solely for him?
      * It’s probably nothing when his skin heats up a little bit whenever his skin touches yours even for a little bit
      * What do you mean he’s always hanging around you? You were his best friend so of course he’d almost always be with you!
      * He’s kind of like a bird in the sense that his attention span is always moving from one thing or another, but the fact that you manage to hold his attention for so long even when you’re not there was something that surprised and baffled his brothers
      * Most notably Uriel who was used to Gabriel flitting about, kind of like a hummingbird if he was being honest
      * Also like a bird, Gabriel gets a lot of random trinkets. Both of his own accord and because people just like randomly giving him stuff and if he deems any of them worthy enough for you, he’s sure as heck gonna present it and gift it to you as soon as possible
      * He practically preens whenever you accept his gifts (it doesn’t help that his wings sometimes pop out in all his happiness and excitement). Even just a little compliment gets him so happy and excited for the rest of the day
      * Offers you his wing to touch if you show even the slightest interest in their angel wings



> “ _You wanna touch them? They’re 100% guaranteed SUPER SOFT. I always keep my wings nice and tidy since I gotta keep up appearances as a messenger, ‘ya know?_ ”

      * Gabe doesn’t realize/forgets that to offer someone to touch the symbols of his power, his wings of all things, showed that he held you in high regard
      * It confirmed your purity of soul, because to be judged by an archangel, a Virtue even meant that you were a special type of soul, a diamond in the rough so to speak
      * Although Gabe himself doesn’t notice it, his brothers definitely notice his sudden fixation on you. It’s almost worrying seeing him sitting still for once
      * While most people would think Gabe would be as chill as he normally he is when facing the truth of his feelings...he isn’t
      * Many forget that he and Uriel are twins, born of the same core split into two by the Heavenly Father. They shared much more characteristics than just their looks
      * Once he’s enamored by something, this angel shows his almost infallible dedication to it and only God sits above it
      * Like Uriel, he does his best to observe and learn everything about you, but what’s scarier is that he does it so covertly that you don’t even know he’s fishing for information all the while relishing his time with you
      * It doesn’t help that as the Voice of God, his charms are nigh impossible to resist or even detect so you sometimes don’t even realize that he’s playing you right into the palm of his hands
      * Oh but you don’t have to worry though, Gabriel loves you with all his heart and only wishes to court you properly and perfectly. That’s another of the traits that he shares with his twin 
      * You’ll never have to worry about him coaxing you into something you won’t like or is bad for you. He merely aims to show you the true extent of his pure love
      * Dates with him are always at different locations or generally something new, because there’s so much that he wants to show and experience together with you
      * Karaoke dates are a fan favorite between you two, because who DOESN’T wanna hear the Voice of God himself sing? 
      * Like his voice is already like pouring warm melted dark chocolate to your ears but his voice is enough to send you floating happily into the Celestial Realm



> “ _So where should we go to next? ...Karaoke again? Do you really love hearing me sing that much, cutie? You know I can sing for you as much as you want. I’m all yours~_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1k Kudos Special Request Box || OPEN!** [Click here ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScv_BJRNotMAaEEH3qzZgejd9WQKN2RX_GY3wzZUMxnV6FhFw/viewform)


	80. A Home's Foundation (Solomon vers.)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What will the Demon Brothers + Undateables be like as fathers? (minus Luke because he's baby)_   
> 

  * Had many wives in his reign as king 


  * Which means he _might_ have had a child or two before (he wouldn't really say, as he dislikes talking about his past). 


  * Solomon didn't have the best childhood, and doesn't have much a point of reference when it comes to having a family(a normal one). Saying that, he's surprisingly starved for affection and only masks it with his vagueness. A king has many political enemies, and it's one of his tried and tested ways to survive from that.


  * So when he's having an actual family for the first time, he's really excited. Over the moon, in fact! 


  * Watch his face light up with childlike glee as you tell him the happy news.


  * _A father._


  * You...you made that baby together!


  * He always liked the name Rehoboam.


  * Would they like magic? It would please him if your child would look like you. 


  * Likes giving little Reho, freedom(a luxury he didn't have in his own childhood) and is a pretty laid back parent. As someone with boundless curiosity, he thinks that letting your child learn on their own and only assisting them when necessary is detrimental for their growth. 


  * He isn't the type to dote on your child, and feels more like a friend than a father. Your baby? You mean his new partner in crime? (No crimes would actually be committed. Maybe.)


  * Is the type to say _"Of course it hurts, you just fell._ " to your little one if they hurt themself. It doesn't mean he is cold and uncaring however.



> _"So what will you do so you won't fall again? I'm so glad you asked! Let Papa teach you!"_

  * Is the type of parent who would teach his child EVERYTHING but somehow still does so in a really enjoyable way. _"Taxes? Silly little Rehoboam. I don't care if you're 5; you need to learn how to balance a checkbook. Now stop with the googly eyes. It won't work on Papa~☆"_ (He's effing Solomon the Wise. He did that basic shiet when he was 3.)


  * Your toddler's boundless energy only equals your husband's. Both curious adventurers, they tend to wander about to who knows where and always come back just in time for dinner. 



> _"We're home, my dear! Guess what we did today?"_

  * His and your child's daily shenanigans=Phineas and Ferb


  * If Solomon is the cool dad, Asmo is your child's favourite cool uncle. You mean they will get free stuff as long as they act cute and pose for pictures?! 


  * Isn't it too early for your child to learn about capitalism? 


  * You love your husband (sometimes you wish you didn't) but his way of thinking will never be not new to you. He's way too unpredictable! 


  * Solomon may be a cool parent, but he is also a good disciplinarian. He likes incorporating life lessons and teaching your child right and wrong in their play dates together. 



> "The best way for them to learn is through experience!" 

  * You both agreed to let little Reho learn about magic once they are old enough to decide for themselves. Solomon bears the consequences of his curiosity to this day, and he wished for Rehoboam to be more able-minded than he was when they do learn magic. It would probably lead to less...accidents.


  * While a generally chill parent, he REFUSED to share your attention with his own child. One surprising thing you learned about him once you started dating was how he's so clingy and affectionate once you get to know him. It only tripled once you got married. 


  * He wouldn't mind all of you bonding as a family. In fact, he wouldn't trade it for the world, but Rehoboam, listen here.



> _"Mommy-Daddy (or Daddy-Daddy time depending on you) time IS MOMMY-DADDY TIME. In Mommy-Daddy time, Daddy gets Mommy/Daddy all for himself. If you want, get your own spouse. Sorry, I don't make the rules."_

  * You only laughed at how ridiculous he sounded and let little Reho sleep in between both of you anyway. 


  * ...prepare yourself for a sulking boomer wizard husband in the morning. But that's a problem for your future self to handle. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon's demeanor on Chapter 36 won't get off my mind. It really felt like he was a child having the time of his life. Like he's happy being with people for a change...and I don't know. He just felt really lonely to me in the latest lesson for some reason. So have this lmao.
> 
> Oh yeah! I announced it in my longfic already but I made a writing sideblog! You can find it [here](https://bbthedevilishkouhai.tumblr.com/)! Let's follow each other~ I'm currently in the process of transferring my own/non-request HCs on there.
> 
> Also, I apologise for my long absence. Writing a [CYOA longfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59852902) is really taxing. Thank you to everyone who requested in our special request box!🎉 The two winning drabbles will be posted in our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622/chapters/58923544) in the near future so please stay tuned!


	81. A Home's Foundation (Satan vers.)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What will the Demon Brothers + Undateables be like as fathers? (minus Luke because he's baby)_   
> 

  * A good dad. Strict at the right times, but also caring and thoughtful to your child. ~~Of the non-feline variety, mind you. Although you had one or two cats already when you started living together, but that was besides the point.~~


  * He would have been a perfect husband and father  
.   
.   
.   
.   
If not for his atrocious fashion sense. 


  * Is the type of dad who wears crocs in everything, knows you're uncomfortable with it, but wears it anyway because Lucifer hates it more than you do. 


  * He may have a family of his own now but you bet your ass there are certain things he would never grow out of. 


  * He would probably teach your own kid to prank ~~grandpa~~ Lucifer. 



> _"You know son, normally this kind of thing isn't good nor is it morally correct, but if it's your ~~grandpa~~ uncle Lucifer, he deserves it. Don't feel bad, okay? ~~(just don't tell MC)~~ " _

  * His complicated relationship with ~~his own dad~~ Lucifer aside, he likes doing the cooking in the household. In fact, he would NEVER allow you to tire yourself. 



> _"Let me take care of you. After all, that is what our vows are about, isn't it my darling?"_

  * He saw how much in pain you were when you were giving birth and realised how fragile you were compared to him. Thinking back on it, his overprotective tendencies intensified after that. 


  * As affectionate to your child as he is to you. He makes sure your child knows the importance of saying "please and thank yous", and teaches him to smile and be kind to everyone.  
.  
.  
Almost everyone. There are always _understandable_ exceptions, of course.


  * His childlike curiosity mirrors your own child's. Tries to tone down his overprotectiveness at your child's occasional stumbles. It helps when you're there. You make him feel safe; that everything's going to be okay. 


  * Often falls asleep with your little one with a storybook at hand.


  * Didn't realise he liked singing until he was forced to do so by your 3-year old who wanted to duet Disney songs with him. Did he hate it? At first. Would he do it again? Most definitely. ~~Just not in front of his brothers, please.~~




	82. A Home's Foundation (Barbatos vers.)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What will the Demon Brothers + Undateables be like as fathers? (minus Luke because he's baby)_  
> 

  * The textbook definition of a perfect husband. It's almost as if he's tailor-made for the role.


  * Sometimes, you almost feel bad about it. It feels like you aren't needed at all(which was silly in his opinion).



> _"I could only do this all because you're here by my side."_

  * Both of you often get interrupted in your romantic moments by your child. Not that you mind. 


  * Your lovely little one received an Easy Bake Oven once they were old enough to play with it. Your favourite bonding time as a family is to brainstorm recipes together and make them on the weekend. Both of you encourage your child to come up with recipes of their own. Barbatos often promises to make their recipes as an incentive for good grades or good behaviour. An easy feat to do as your child shared the same calm and precocious demeanour as your husband's. 


  * Saying that though, they also liked playing with their loud and cheerful "uncle Diavolo". Oftentimes, it was your own child who is the voice of reason in their shenanigans. Then, Uncle Lucifer if he was around. 


  * Your friends and coworkers are **_envious_** of your extravagant lunches. And you get picked up almost every day by your gorgeous husband despite both of you being busy? Relationship goals right there.


  * Reality is close to their ideals too. While of course your relationship isn't perfect, Barbatos encourages you to communicate with him every time both of you had grievances to air. Compromise and understanding can be hard at times, but you promise to stay by each other's side despite it all. The "pact" of marriage only strengthened your resolve. The foundation of your relationship goes even deeper than that.


  * Rather than a passionate couple, you often hear people say that both you and your husband give off the air of an elderly couple---there's affection there of course, but it's muted and more...serene and assured. Both of you take amusement from this especially because you often get mistaken as this even when you were newlyweds...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
_~~Okay, maybe in your dating phase too.~~_


  * Needless to say, you were happy and content. Grateful that he was the Demon you've married. When you say this to him, he would just smile at you, kiss you on the lips and say,



> _"I'm happy I met you too. I love you, MC. Always and forever."_


	83. Valentine Chocolates (Demon Brothers)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would *insert demon brother here* celebrate Valentine's Day with you?

**LUCIFER**

  * If he had the time to worry about a manufactured human world holiday, he would also have the time to put in extra work in his office. 


  * Is genuinely not interested in Valentine's Day and doesn't find anything special about it. 


  * In his opinion, he can show affection for you at any time he wants. He doesn't see the point of reserving it on only one holiday. 


  * But...once you express interest over Valentine's Day, he is willing to understand the holiday in your perspective. Perhaps there was something there that he wasn't able to appreciate yet. Perhaps all that he needed was to see things in YOUR perspective. 


  * Is the type to bring you to a romantic date. Candlelit dinner with a bouquet of his homegrown roses? Wouldn't the sight of you be lovely under a star-littered moonlit night? Away from the cacophony of Lamentation. Away from his duties and obligations. Away from the usual restrictions he forced himself to get used to. 



> _"I think I'm beginning to understand its appeal. Valentines, I mean."_

  * At the right moment and at the right mood, you realised that Lucifer was quite the romantic. 



**MAMMON**

  * Was going to give you a homemade choco before he sampled his first batch and realised that he may not be the best chef in the world. 


  * Not as bad as a certain human sorcerer...but still. 


  * He'd rather not have you poison yourself on your date. 


  * So despite his better judgment, he bought some chocolate for you...in secret. (plot twist: Everyone already knows, especially you). 


  * You would notice the smug look on his face once he hands his chocolate to you. 



> _"I know, I know. How did I manage to keep this from ya, right? You weren't expecting any chocolate from me, aren't ya, human? I happen to be a generous demon, so I humoured your request. Consider yourself lucky!"_

  * He totally didn't mull over the perfect chocolate to give to you WEEKS in advance or anything. 


  * Those tickets for the planetarium that just so happened to be reserved on Valentine's Day? A mere coincidence! You can turn him down if you want! (He would definitely NOT cry over it for days). 


  * Is probably the Demon brother who fussed over the occasion the most, especially since he can use it as an excuse to be more honest with his feelings. 



**LEVIATHAN**

  * Half-dreading and half-excited about Valentine's. 


  * On one hand, it's a disgusting, man-made holiday by capitalistic society. On the other hand...it's a "flag" for so many "RL events": a chance to raise his affection parameters! 


  * Probably played a ton of dating sims as a point of reference to his chocolate making.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
And is genuinely surprised that chocolate making is SO MUCH MORE than stirring the chocolate in a particular direction. 


  * [DOGI MAGI* LIED TO HIM!](https://youtu.be/QnlHFSPCx3c)


  * You mean the type of chocolate won't also change based on the decoration you put on it? What's his hundreds of hours spent romancing Ruka and Kou in [Dogi Magi 3](https://youtu.be/gPhnSJfGJSg) amount to, then?!


  * It took a while for him to get over the shock, but once he got over the starling difference between 2D and reality, he made a pretty decent batch of kyara-choco that he was able to give to you. 


  * ...just don't ask how he had come so far. He didn't want to remember it either. 



**SATAN**

  * Homemade chocolate all the way. 


  * Probably bought some cat shaped moulds in Akuzon a few days before Valentine's. 


  * Is also the type to buy chocolate a lot earlier than Valentine's itself. 


  * Besides it being usually priced cheaper because of the lesser demand, he also wanted to practise on making the chocolate he would give to you so everything would be "perfect" on the day itself. 


  * He prefers his chocolate semi-sweet. Not too bitter and not too sweet. 


  * Makes them into bite-sized pieces with outer shells that wouldn't melt on your fingers so easily. Perfect for book dates! 



**ASMODEUS**

  * Is the type who would give you the fancy G*diva chocolates at a famous chocolatier


  * Probably has some sort of fruit or liquor inside. Either way, it's expensive as hell. Anything cheaper than that would spoil the feelings he wanted to convey in his gift for you. 


  * Money is just money. You, however are priceless and irreplaceable. 


  * Also is the type who would give you candy hearts and cute little notes. 



> _"Will you be my Valentine?"_
> 
> _"You're adorable!"_
> 
> _"I love you, MC! Let's spend Valentines next year again, shall we? ♡"_

**BEELZEBUB**

  * Made some homemade chocolates with Belphie to give to you on Valentine's Day. 


  * It took a lot of willpower not to gobble up the finished batch, but with Belphie there to watch over him, and the anticipation of your reactions was enough for him to hold back. 


  * Is generous with toppings and decorations. It's almost as if he made twice the normal amount of portions so he could share them with you. 


  * He liked the idea of sharing chocolate with you and Belphie on the day itself, spending time with his important people on the day of love. 


  * There are some people too who he'd love to share a few sweets with, but they aren't there anymore. Which is why...he decided that sharing moments like this with the people he cares about while they're still there matters. 



**BELPHEGOR**

  * Made some chocolates with Beelzebub. He had expected the huge amount of ingredients they will need so he was able to save some portions for the chocolates he would actually make for you.


  * Beelzebub gobbling up all the chocolate was enough to keep him awake for the entire chocolate making process.


  * He wasn't really used to making sweets, so he was quite proud to see how well his first attempts to make some for someone else had been.


  * The fact that you enjoyed them just as much made him only the happier.


  * Although...he wondered if the three of you would be able to finish every chocolate in one sitting. Just looking at the sheer amount he and Beel made is making him tired.


  * ...oh well. At least it's an excuse to spend more time with you. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I had some free time before work, so have this! And long time no see! :D


	84. Be My Valentine? (Side Characters)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you spend Valentine's Day with the side characters? (established relationships + platonic relationship for Luke)

**DIAVOLO**

  * A literal forbidden getaway. 


  * Forbidden mostly because he is swamped with work that day, so technically he wasn't allowed to go anywhere---the getaway part is due to the stolen moments he could afford with you without Barbatos' or Lucifer's watchful eyes. It could be as simple as linked hands under a desk, to inside jokes and stolen kisses when no one's looking. He had a date planned for both you in the human world, but he can hardly see it coming any time soon. He's just happy he could even see you in the day of love itself. 


  * The chocolate you've given him is a symbol of your "tryst". He couldn't make one for you without catching suspicion from Barbatos, but he was able to give you a matching keychain of the Valentine's edition of Devilcoast's mascot. 



> _"It's quite exciting to be keeping it a secret like this, don't you think so?"_

  * Diavolo would seem rather wistful as he had spoken those words to you. _"However, you deserve to be shown off as my lover--my future consort. I only wish the next time we celebrate Valentine's, we can do so openly."_


  * And you know what? He made good of his promise the next year to come. 



**BARBATOS**

  * Barbatos doesn't like surprises. Rather, the idea of being surprised is quite difficult, especially to someone with time bending abilities like him. 


  * You tried your all to spook him even just a little with Valentine's and your planned date with him that day, but the man is just so good with his foresight that he had caught you in a lie with just a mere glance. 



> _"Don't even think about it, dearest."_

  * You were so occupied with your plans to surprise him that the idea of him doing the same didn't cross your mind until it actually happened to you. 


  * Lanterns adorned the dark, Devildom sky as you entered the Demon Lord Castle's gardens. Barbatos' silhouette can be seen nearby, turning to you with a rare and warm smile on his face. 



> _"Now don't look so shocked. You aren't the only one with surprises around here."_

  * His kisses that night tasted sweeter than any chocolate in the world. 



**SIMEON**

  * Ever heard of the movie, ["100 Poems for Stella?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9E9cjs6Ai8) Simeon watched it on Devilflix a few weeks ago and was inspired to do the same premise as the movie for his Valentine's gift for you. 


  * It was difficult to push you away so he can have time to write 100 poems just in time for Valentine's. Even harder to make up with you without blurting out what he had in plan. 



> _"I'm really sorry if I had no time for you lately, but I swear I have a reason, my dear."_

  * Was TSL more important than you, you ask? A no brainer--of course not! You were unbelievably adorable when you pout at him, and he felt quite bad finding pleasure with your cute reactions especially when he knew the longer he persists on keeping quiet, the more seeds of doubt will plant on your heart. 


  * So...despite Luke's vehement warnings for him to sleep properly, he persisted on writing poems. With you as an inspiration, writing comes as easy as breathing. However, the quantity wasn't the issue, but the quality of those poems. The poetry book has to have a theme! It should do your wonderfulness justice! 


  * Thankfully, he was able to make his quota on the day of Valentine's day itself. Seeing your happy tears and feeling your warm and appreciative embraces made all those all-nighters worth it. 



> _"Happy Valentine's day, my darling. Let's have another wonderful one next year."_

**LUKE**

  * Luke is a precious angel who wears his heart on his sleeve. So despite how badly he wanted to keep the fact that he's making chocolates for you, you were pretty easy to catch on. 


  * It started with inquiries of your preferred chocolate type. Dark or sweet? Milk chocolate or white chocolate? Bonbons or cakes? 



> _"Can you taste this, MC? Is this good?"_
> 
> _"So, I have this friend and he really wants to give a very important friend a gift in Valentine's Day..."_

  * Oh you poor sweet angel boy, bless your heart. 


  * You better prepare those fake surprised reactions by the time Luke presents you his "secret chocolate gift". Once you accept his gift, he would beam brightly at you and couldn't hide his excitement and joy. 



> _"I'm so glad you liked it! Happy Valentine's day, MC!"_

**SOLOMON**

  * Pretends he forgot Valentine's Day to get a rise out of you. In fact, that was his "master plan" all along. 


  * The truth of the matter is that he had been planning for your Valentine's Day for months in advance. He remembered how much you loved flying with him that one time, so he thought doing so again and holding your date midair would surely blow your socks off. Literally. 


  * Was his plan too elaborate and convoluted for an uncertain reaction from you that would earn him a few seconds of entertainment? Probably. But he had plenty of time and zero fucks to give. 


  * He had also poured his heart and soul into making you the best ever Valentine's chocolate in the world. Why, he even prepared a few dishes and new recipes that he knew you might like. 


  * ...you better hope you have some stomach medicine ready if you don't want to die a tragic death on Valentine's Day itself. 


  * But hey. It's the thought that counts...right?




	85. A Home's Foundation (Asmodeus vers.)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Demon Brothers + Undateables be like as fathers? (minus Luke because he's baby)

  * INFLUENCER PARENT.


  * Your child will be and will ONLY BE dressed in the finest clothes. Anything that is non-sustainable, non-ethical, non-environment friendly, non-cruelty free and non-hypoallergenic is A CRIME.


  * Asmo probably has all those posh skincare products for babies prepared for your little one. Just because babies' skins are smooth and silky doesn't mean it will stay that way forever.


  * Is a strict believer and advocate of family onesies. His Devilgram account is filled with all sorts of matching outfits for all of you.


  * Asmo actually volunteers in day care centres in the human world so he knows a thing or two about handling babies. In fact, he and your little one were practically glued to each other most of the time. Your husband just couldn't get enough of their cuteness!


  * Sometimes, he gets so absorbed in his role as a doting parent that he extends his baby talk to you. When you point it out to him, he just laughs and pretends he isn't aware of his habits in order to tease you. 



> _"Don't be a Grumpy Pants, MC-Whemzy~"_

  * ...he's lucky that you love him. 


  * Asmo remains an affectionate and doting lover even after marriage. But perhaps the joys of fatherhood made him a biiiiit more overprotective than usual. 


  * Observant too. 


  * Sometimes, you would suddenly feel the reassuring warmth of his hand enveloping your own at your darkest moments. He wouldn't say anything--pressing a kiss on your forehead and holding you close. 



> _"You've done well today. Get some rest."_

  * He had a penchant for nicknames, but he preferred calling you by your name at times that matter. 



> _"I am the Avatar of Lust: an embodiment of love itself. I only rightfully deserve to be doted on by many. But..."_

  * He calls your name again and wipes the tears on your eyes. 



> _"...to dote on someone and to love someone are different matters. Only you can love me, MC. And only I can love you."_

  * You couldn't help it. He had plenty of lovers. You knew that it was a part of him. The fact that he is more than willing to sacrifice that for your sake is already a miracle in itself. However, at your lonelier moments, you tend to forget the vows that you promised on. 



> _"I love you. Only you. Thank you for giving me a family."_

  * You shared a long and heartfelt embrace that night and saw him smile when you answered back:



> _"And thank you for marrying me, Asmo. I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on one of the latest messages. :) Imighthavewrittenthiswhileatworkoops

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622?view_full_work=true)


End file.
